<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will not say goodbye (FR) by Bebec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147937">I will not say goodbye (FR)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec'>Bebec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based on a Tumblr Post, Betaed, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Case Fic, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Confused Chloe Decker, Dating with the actual Devil, Deckerstar - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Doubt, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Flashbacks, Français | French, Hell, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lists, Long-Distance Relationship, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal, Lucifer is back from Hell, Mythology References, POV Chloe Decker, POV Lucifer, Post-Canon, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Shyness, Slow Burn, The Devil doesn't know how to be in a relationship, This fic won't be all fluffy and love, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress, sexlist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Personne ne revient de l'Enfer - destination finale, désespérant point de non retour d'une partie du monde terrestre. Mais Chloé n'aurait pas dû espérer moins d'une certaine personne. Se jouer de la fatalité, c'est le quotidien du Diable. Promptfic. PostS4-finale. Explicite à venir. </p><p>Traduite en anglais sur le même site &amp; ffnet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. De simples choses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nous y voilà, je me permets enfin de travailler à 100% sur cette fic post-finale de la saison 4. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je kiffe d'avance ! :3 (et j'ai envie de renflouer la partie french de ce fandom, assez timide sur ce site)</p><p>L'histoire qui va suivre est inspirée d'un prompt trouvé sur 'Lucifer Prompts' sur Tumblr (en anglais) ;<br/>--<br/>Before they start having sex Chloe asks Lucifer to make a list of things he wants to do with her so they can discuss it together and she can mark what she is/isn't comfortable with. The list surprises her.<br/>--<br/>Sujet PARFAIT pour une suite à la saison 4 ! X)</p><p>Je préviens donc,<br/>Cette histoire contient des scènes explicites à caractère sexuel et pourraient heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes (j'avertirai en début de chapitres d'un tel passage bien sûr, mais je saurais gré aux plus jeunes lecteurs de résister à la tentation ^^).<br/>Elle contient également (forcément) un grand nombre de spoils concernant les événements de la toute dernière saison sortie sur Netflix.<br/>Merci à Kittendealer pour ton soutien et l'enthousiasme porté au contenu de cette fic avant même qu'elle ne sorte, ainsi qu'à EmilieKalin pour la correction de ce premier chapitre.<br/>(Fanvid inspiration/motivation - 'Lucifer &amp; Chloé / Lost without you'  Always108)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       </p><p>
  <b>DE SIMPLES CHOSES </b>
</p><p>1</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>— Je ne peux pas croire que votre travail soit resté aussi barbant sur certains points, Inspectrice. </p><p>Lucifer soupira et déposa un énième dossier sur la pile des « classés », jaugeant du regard la pile ô combien plus imposante des dossiers « non classés » à sa droite. Chloé sourit sans relever les yeux de son propre dossier en phase de classement - plus que cinquante autres, quelle joie -, ravie de l'entendre se plaindre, de l'entendre la nommer ainsi, la vouvoyer ainsi pour maintenir les apparences, pour lui plaire ; en plus de se soumettre à cette tâche professionnelle indubitablement barbante pour la même raison. </p><p>Elle avait beau se répéter que ceci était réel, tout persistait à lui soutenir le contraire. </p><p>Un rêve. </p><p>
  <em> Tu rêves. Il est parti… Parti si loin. </em>
</p><p>Loin… L'Enfer se soustrayait facilement à pareil adjectif, de ce que Lucifer lui en avait dit. « Loin » ne signifiait rien, si peu pour la distance, l'éloignement qu'ils avaient subi pour son bien, celui de Charlie, de ses proches, du monde entier. </p><p>C'était un rêve, une illusion. </p><p>Le cauchemar de Chloé, sa propre tourmente ramenée sur Terre, bien avant sa mort… Rien que pour elle, femme - humaine et stupide - qui avait osé laisser partir le Diable, qui l'avait rejeté, abandonné puis obligé à partir pour son bien à elle… <em> son </em> bien. Chloé rêvait en boucle, sa boucle infernale, née de l'Enfer pour l'enfer qu'elle vivait, que lui provoquait son absence. </p><p>Son sacrifice. </p><p>Chloé craignait de relever les yeux. Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours essayer de se convaincre qu'une telle hésitation relevait d'un strict professionnalisme, soucieuse qu'elle était de ne pas perdre le fil pour une boutade attendue et répétée de sa part. Mais elle ne tromperait personne, elle la première. Elle redoutait toujours que cette voix, cette boutade justement, ne soit rien d'autre que son imagination, sa tourmente rallongée à ces cinq sens. Quelles n'avaient pas été les nombreuses fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans le même genre de situation, où elle avait relevé les yeux, s'était tournée pour ne trouver que du vide ? </p><p>Trop de fois. </p><p>Un rêve…</p><p>La respiration jusqu'alors sereine de Chloé eut un à-coup que Lucifer ne remarqua pas. Son manque de réaction accentua sa crainte de s'être fourvoyée une fois de plus, de rêver, espérer pour rien… pour souffrir presque autant que lui, là où il était piégé. </p><p>Mais non. </p><p>Elle <em> savait </em>que non. </p><p>Ses yeux glissèrent sur les pages, s'élevèrent doucement jusqu'au bord du bureau ; jusqu'à cette manche bleu marine bien taillée, ce poignet et cette main sertie d'une bague toute particulière. Elle regarda cette main s'emparer d'un autre dossier - la couverture jaune jurait prodigieusement avec la teinte de cette manche, ce costume de grande marque. Elle écouta ce soupir qui n'était pas le sien, qui ne sortait pas de ses lèvres closes. </p><p>Son sourire s'élargit et sa respiration s'apaisa. </p><p>— Rien ne viendra jamais à bout de la paperasse administrative, Lucifer. Pas même le Diable ; le titilla-t-elle tout en laissant son regard remonter sur son visage. </p><p> Il sourit légèrement à cette taquinerie, plus amusé que vexé. Et pendant un instant, plus rien d'autre n'exista que lui, qu'elle. Tous deux ravis de pouvoir se perdre dans la contemplation de l'autre sans craindre une supercherie de leur esprit, de leur culpabilité. Après quoi Lucifer détourna le regard, feuilletant les quelques pages que renfermait ce dossier de couleur vive et inadéquate à son allure impeccable. </p><p>Il lut la première page plus attentivement, clairement circonspect.</p><p>— Pourquoi ce « Ryan Scott » mérite un tel amont de paperasse ? </p><p>— Parce que nous l'avons arrêté pour meurtre. Il y a cinq jours ; vous vous souvenez ? </p><p>Lucifer demeura silencieux, perdu dans l'analyse circonspecte du dossier entre ses mains. Il secoua la tête. </p><p>— Si le châtiment humain d'une telle faute entraîne invariablement un plus grand châtiment chez les bourreaux que nous sommes, il serait sans doute plus sage de vous trouver une autre occupation. La sentence ne mérite pas cette activité soporifique ! </p><p>— Je ne vais pas quitter mon travail pour si peu, Lucifer ; répondit Chloé en tournant une autre page de son dossier - châtiment redondant d'un autre suspect pour un autre crime. </p><p>— J'ai torturé des mécréants « pour si peu », comme vous dites. </p><p>Elle rit ; amusée comme prise d'une plus grande nervosité à l'entente de cette anecdote. Oh, qu'on ne s'y trompât pas ; la peur de Lucifer n'avait rien à voir avec sa réaction. Cette peur n'avait plus rien à voir avec elle, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas menti cette nuit-là et ne reviendrait pas sur ses paroles passées et présentes. </p><p>Mais la peur « d'autre chose » par contre… </p><p>Pour si peu, hm ? </p><p>Pour beaucoup plus, si elle devait en juger par l'hostilité manifeste de ces démons durant cette fameuse nuit. De fait, tout démon était notoirement hostile - entre eux comme envers leur Roi et les autres espèces non affiliées à la leur. Mais cette nuit-là avait été… </p><p>… Émotionnellement hostile. </p><p>
  <em> « S'il-vous-plaît… S'il—» </em>
</p><p>Sur bien des points. </p><p>
  <em> « Au revoir. » </em>
</p><p>— Vous ne m'avez jamais raconté… commença Chloé.</p><p>Lucifer la dévisagea poliment, l'invitant à poursuivre d'un haussement de sourcil.</p><p>— ... Comment… Comment vous infligiez vos « châtiments » en Enfer. </p><p>— Eh bien, vous n'avez jamais demandé. </p><p>— C'est vrai. Je pensais que… que ce sujet vous mettait mal à l'aise, à vrai dire ; dit-elle avec un sourire timide. </p><p>Il la regarda un moment sans un mot et Chloé commença à croire qu'elle venait de franchir une ligne, cette même ligne qu'elle avait effleuré du pied la dernière fois en insinuant le possible plaisir que pouvait lui procurer la torture bestiale propre à son royaume de justes châtiments. Mais un sourire s'immisça dans ce silence gênant, le sourire de Lucifer. </p><p>— Je ne cesserai jamais d'être étonné par vos réactions, Inspectrice, souffla-t-il. </p><p>— Je… </p><p>Que répondre à cela ?</p><p>— Vous vous souciez de ce qui pourrait me mettre mal à l'aise… moi, le Diable, poursuivit-il, son sourire s'élargissant davantage. </p><p>L'on aurait dit qu'il faisait le tour de sa tête à présent, le tour de la salle entière. Malgré tout, cette inquiétude de le rendre mal à l'aise se vérifia assez vite ; il souriait toujours, mais ses yeux trahissaient une émotion bien différente de cette courbe faciale parfaite. Quelque chose le tracassait. </p><p>— Mais vous l'êtes ; s'inquiéta-t-elle, le front plissé. </p><p>— Je-... Eh bien, j'imagine que oui. </p><p>— Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas— </p><p>Il l'interrompit aussitôt en posant sa main sur la sienne. </p><p>— Oh, non non ! Vous vous méprenez, Inspectrice. Je suis juste-... Je ne sais pas comment réagir, j'ignore même s'il y a une façon appropriée de réagir à votre…<em> bienveillance </em>, finit-il avec un sourire plus crispé. </p><p> La gêne de Lucifer effaça celle de Chloé qui serra sa main à s'en faire mal ; si elle lui fit éprouver - en plus de cette gêne comportementale - une quelconque gêne physique, il ne lui en fit pas la remarque, se satisfaisant pleinement de ce contact pour ne pas se plaindre du reste. Elle ne s'en plaindrait pas non plus. </p><p>— Tout va bien. Toutes vos réactions feront l'affaire… quelles qu'elles soient. </p><p>Son sourire passa de la gêne à l'appréciation plus franche de ce qu'il entendait. L'humain qui était ressorti de ce malaise parfaitement compréhensible s'était soustrait à l'immortel célestio-diabolique, si vite que Chloé douta d'avoir la même personne devant elle l'instant suivant. La prestance millénaire propre à l'espèce dont il faisait partie et qui lui était de loin supérieure sur nombre de points se manifesta, au détriment de la tendresse timide montrée plus tôt.</p><p>— Vraiment ? </p><p>Lucifer se pencha sur le bureau, vers elle ; trop loin pour la toucher davantage, mais suffisamment pour la troubler. Si peu était nécessaire pour atteindre ce résultat, pour désordonner ses pensées, enflammer ses sens en un instant. </p><p>Un rêve. </p><p>Un autre genre de rêve. </p><p>La ligne de son cou, juste sous son col blanc. L'arête de sa mâchoire, la lumière sur sa peau, entre ses boucles noires parfaitement domptées par le savoir-faire du Diable qu'il était. </p><p> Peinant à respirer correctement, Chloé commença à se trémousser sur son siège ; croisant les jambes pour se redonner une contenance. </p><p>Pire. </p><p>Son jean collabora à la traîtrise généralisée de ses sens, de son corps qui ne répondait plus. Plus à elle ; seulement à cet homme, cet ange, ce-... non, <b>le</b> Diable en personne. La matière exerça une friction ni douloureuse, ni complètement agréable entre ses cuisses. Elle déglutit, sa peau comme chauffée à blanc elle aussi, exactement là où s'arrêtait sa paume et où commençait la sienne. Il était approprié de se consumer de désir pour le Diable ; cette chaleur qui la consumait pour si peu… Bon sang, ce n'était qu'une question, qu'une approche anodine avec son bureau en travers !</p><p>Ce n'était qu'un rêve. </p><p>Une combustion idyllique. </p><p>Quelques personnes anonymes à ce songe partagé, désiré, passèrent près de son bureau et donnèrent à l'inspectrice un interlude bienvenu à l'embrasement de ses pensées. Elle se déroba à l'emprise aisée du Diable sur son âme, ce dernier libérant à contrecœur sa main de la sienne, parfaitement conscient du changement de comportement de sa partenaire à ce simple contact. Elle ramena ses deux mains à plat sur son dossier toujours ouvert, le feu circonscrit de son envie remontant néanmoins jusqu'à ses joues. Elle toussota, définitivement mal à l'aise ; et définitivement la seule des deux à l'être pour si peu. </p><p>— Donc… reprit Chloé, baissant les yeux. C-Comment punissiez-vous les criminels en bas ? Est-ce que c'était plus… <em> simple </em>qu'ici ? </p><p>Cela devait l'être, d'une certaine manière. La damnation éternelle dépassait de très loin toutes ces futilités humaines et administratives, ces entraves de partialité, de corruption, d'injustice… Sans tout ceci, « punir » devait être plus simple. Plus juste. </p><p>Lucifer soupira, le regard dans le vague ; à cette distance inquantifiable d'elle, du commissariat. </p><p>Chloé fut à nouveau prise d'une envie irrépressible de le toucher, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant. Au lieu de cela, elle fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts ; d'avant en arrière, d'une crainte à l'autre. </p><p>
  <em> Il est là, bien là… devant toi. </em>
</p><p>— On peut dire ça, oui ; dit-il, le regard toujours égaré vers une contrée qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais que de réputation. Mais pas aussi simple que vous l'entendez. </p><p>— Comment ça ? </p><p>— Il est difficile de s'astreindre à la punition en elle-même sans cette multiplicité de procédures qui entoure la justice humaine. Il n'y a rien d'autre que le crime et vous, le condamné et le bourreau, voyez-vous… Cette absence de limite est simple ; <em> trop </em> simple parfois. </p><p>Elle l'observa prendre une longue inspiration et serrer brièvement le poing sur le bureau ; trop simplement ramené vers des souvenirs qu'elle soupçonnait d'être désagréables. </p><p>Beaucoup l'étaient la concernant. </p><p>
  <em> « Tous ces gens que vous torturez. Vous aimez ça ? » </em>
</p><p>
  <em> « C'était mon travail, Inspectrice… » </em>
</p><p>— Vous voulez dire que l'Enfer n'a pas de limite dans ce domaine ? Je croyais qu'il donnait le « juste » châtiment à chaque fois, s'étonna Chloé. </p><p>— Oh détrompez-vous ! L'Enfer est d'une justice inébranlable, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Quand j'ai-...</p><p>Il se tut, poing définitivement serré, souffle définitivement expiré avec une lenteur nécessaire. Elle ne le poussa pas à continuer, même si sa curiosité l'aurait bien voulu. Lucifer déglutit, desserrant ses doigts un à un sans la regarder une seule fois. </p><p>— Quand j'ai chuté… ; poursuivit-il d'une voix tendue. L'Enfer n'était pas encore ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Tout était encore à faire, alors-... </p><p>— Alors vous avez dû faire justice vous-même, finit l'inspectrice. </p><p>Sa voix était douce, sans accusation. Lucifer la regarda enfin, rassuré de la voir sourire ; rassuré de se savoir bel et bien accepté pour ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait été par la force des choses. Il hocha la tête.</p><p>— Je n'aimais pas cette nouvelle tâche qui m'était incombée, mais le crime était parfois si « volontaire » que j'ai pu avoir franchi une limite simple. À plus d'un titre. Ces hommes, ces femmes qui avaient fait des choses si abominables et qui s'en vantaient si ouvertement… À moi ; <em> moi </em>, l'ange qui les avaient défendu, qui avait— </p><p>Il se tut à nouveau, risquant un regard vers elle. </p><p>Et, cette fois, Chloé posa sa main sur la sienne. </p><p>— Ça vous a fait faire certaines choses. </p><p>Il cessa presque de respirer, sa main figée sous la sienne. Chloé la serra, juste assez pour sentir ce léger tremblement se transmettre à sa paume, cette vibration de l'âme du Diable, de l'ange déchu contre sa peau. </p><p>Ange, Diable… Être céleste unique ; il lui fallait encore intégrer cette notion à son existence, à chaque parole, chaque réaction de Lucifer. Comment devait-il la percevoir, elle ; simple humaine faillible à essayer de comprendre cette justice divine très personnelle qu'il avait infligé dans le passé ? </p><p>Des fourmis, de si petites créatures… </p><p>— De simples choses, oui ; murmura-t-il. </p><p>— Mais vous vous compliquez un peu plus la vie maintenant. </p><p>Chloé regarda les dossiers empilés çà et là entre elle et lui, un sourire léger étayant ses propos. Les traits de Lucifer se détendirent peu à peu et ses doigts se joignirent à ceux de sa partenaire, assurés dans leur conquête habile et mesurée. </p><p>— Possible, dit-il avec un franc sourire qui élargit le sien. </p><p>Une chaleur tout aussi mesurée commença à remonter le long de son poignet. Ses doigts célestes en effleurèrent le creux, esquissèrent chacune de ses veines sous sa peau. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour un coup de froid soudain. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, elle trouvait du plaisir dans ce contact ; beaucoup trop vite, trop vite dans ce contexte, cet endroit. Au milieu de tous ces gens, ces collègues, amis et—</p><p>Les doigts de Lucifer firent un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. La respiration de Chloé s'accéléra, sa paume frémit, assez pour qu'il le sente. Il s'en félicita d'un sourire bien différent qui ne la laissait, elle, pas indifférente. Il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses administrations pourtant, ni ne les interrompit ; les choses en restèrent à ce contact timide entre leur peau, leurs mains. Pas de baiser, Lucifer savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas permis ; elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle et était, d'un certain point de vue, particulièrement égoïste en ce qui concernait ces démonstrations d'affection. </p><p>Mais elle repensa au baiser, malgré tout. </p><p>Elle se mit à penser à d'autres choses, ces choses auxquelles il était normal de penser. </p><p>Des choses simples. </p><p>— Hey, <em> Deckerstar </em>! les héla subitement quelqu'un. </p><p>À nouveau surpris et interrompus par les mauvais lieux et contexte, Lucifer écarta ses doigts de sa peau, non pas sans effleurer sa paume sur toute sa longueur, ce qui provoqua un nouveau frisson chez Chloé. Fermant aussitôt le poing, elle tourna la tête, la secouant ensuite en reconnaissant Ella à l'entrée de son labo. </p><p>— Je lui ai pourtant dit d'arrêter avec ça… grommela-t-elle, très peu friande de cette dénomination. </p><p>N'importe qui d'autre s'en serait également lassé assez vite ; à l'entendre - murmuré, exulté, soufflé, crié, chanté - dès qu'elle et son partenaire se montraient ensemble sur son lieu de travail, chose normale et intentionnelle dans un partenariat, mais regrettable invitation à la célébration de leur partenariat devenu  récemment plus <em> personnel </em>. </p><p>Chloé commençait à regretter d'avoir mis Ella dans la confidence. </p><p>— Je trouve que c'est pas mal trouvé, dit-il. </p><p>Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant que la jeune légiste n'arrive à hauteur du bureau, excitée comme une puce. </p><p>— On a un nouveau cas ! </p><p>— Vous voyez, Inspectrice ! s'exclama Lucifer, ravi. </p><p>Elle ne voyait pas, non ; et le lui fit comprendre en arquant un sourcil. </p><p>— Un nouveau crime est la parade parfaite contre toute paperasse administrative, l'éclaira-t-il en fermant avec une joie à peine contenue le dossier jaune vif posé devant lui. C'était si simple ! </p><p>Sans plus attendre, pas même sa partenaire, le Diable se leva et s'enquit des détails juteux de l'enquête auprès d'Ella. Chloé referma doucement son propre dossier, regardant fixement Lucifer s'éloigner vers les escaliers tout en frottant ses doigts - à regret, les siens -, sur sa paume. </p><p>
  <em> C'était si simple. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tbc</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plus Saint que Diable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Musique - 'The Unforgiven' | Blackwall</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PLUS SAINT QUE DIABLE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle n'avait eu de cesse de frotter ses doigts ensemble depuis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Du commissariat à sa voiture, de son volant à son levier de vitesse, du levier de vitesse à la clé de contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé les frottait toujours en marchant jusqu'à la victime du jour, dans cette ruelle où des relents d'égouts et de corps en décomposition vinrent titiller ses narines. Ses doigts ne trouvèrent de répit qu'au contact lisse du latex bleu indispensable à toute observation dudit corps étendu un peu plus loin. Tirant le latex jusqu'à ses poignets, elle fit une rapide analyse des lieux avant même de s'intéresser au point simple qui l'avait conduite ici, elle et son partenaire qui ne cachait pas sa joie d'être dispensé de paperasse pour l'heure à venir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'East Los n'était pas réputé pour sa tranquillité, il n'était donc pas étonnant d'y trouver crimes et meurtres à intervalles réguliers selon les humeurs susceptibles et houleuses des gangs rivaux. Qu'une dame septuagénaire provenant, aux vues de ses habits, de milieu aisé y gît en pleine rue l'était. Suffisamment pour rameuter la moitié des passants autour de la scène de crime, en tout cas. Chloé passa la banderole tandis qu'une énième altercation entre deux spectateurs - leur sang échauffé par la mort présente à quelques pas de là - se faisait entendre. Lucifer dévisagea les deux énergumènes se provoquer et bousculer les autres curieux et officiers lassés de les contenir hors de la zone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vous ne regrettez pas l'Enfer, j'espère ? le houspilla-t-elle d'un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle avait parlé tout aussi légèrement, le cœur lourd pourtant. L'Enfer avait ce pouvoir sur elle, sur lui. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il secoua la tête.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— On pourrait presque s'y croire, à deux trois cauchemars près. Quoique je doute que vos officiers tolèrent la décapitation pour enseigner les bonnes manières à ces brutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle le dévisagea. Voulait-elle vraiment savoir ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Effectivement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Parlant de brute, annonça Lucifer après avoir noté la présence de Dan plus loin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Parlant de bonnes manières, répliqua-t-elle en le retenant par la manche.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forcé de s'arrêter, Lucifer se tourna vers elle, un sourcil arqué. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— J'apprécierais si vous… en usiez davantage avec Dan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Et pourquoi le devrais-je, Inspectrice ? De mon point de vue, ce sont les siennes qui laissent à désirer. Est-ce donc cela qui vous a attiré chez lui ? Voudriez-vous un peu plus de brusqueries dans nos échanges, hm ? </span>
</p>
<p><span>Chloé ouvrit la bouche, arrêtée net par des pensées surprenamment mitigées sur la question. La</span> <span>question n'était pas là, pourtant. Elle chassa ces rêveries peu maniérées de son esprit. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>— Là n'est pas la question. De son point de vue, vous êtes juste… parti. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— C'était le cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vous savez ce que je veux dire, Lucifer. Il ne sait pas </span>
  <em>
    <span>pourquoi</span>
  </em>
  <span> vous êtes parti.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Et pour cela, je devrais lui pardonner son manque de manières et optimiser les miennes, c'est bien cela que vous voulez ? résuma-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— J'aimerais juste… souffla Chloé en secouant la tête, regardant tour à tour Lucifer et son ex-conjoint. J'aimerais juste enquêter le plus sereinement possible, d'accord ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il soupira, regardant lui aussi Dan par-dessus son épaule. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ce n'est pas si simple, Inspectrice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  On s'était pourtant mis d'accord pour vous compliquer davantage la vie, non ? le piégea-t-elle avec un sourire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il afficha une mine boudeuse qu'elle se retint d'embrasser. Pas en public. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pas. En. Public. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ses pensées s'égarèrent encore sur quelques moments intimes rêvés, qui tardaient à se concrétiser. Force était de constater que le monde, l'univers et le temps jouaient sans cesse contre eux. Force était de constater qu'elle se retenait encore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Il est là. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Souligner un fait n'est pas un accord, mais soit ; accepta-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Je me ferai plus saint que Diable, pour vous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle sourit, serrant ses doigts brièvement. Elle regretta de porter ses gants, de ne pas les avoir mis plus tard que cela. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tant que le Diable n'est pas loin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Toujours à vos côtés, Inspectrice, souligna ce dernier avec un sourire diaboliquement tentateur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Après quoi il prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers l'agitation médico-légale, Chloé à ses côtés. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Toujours. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pendant un moment, elle ne sentit plus que lui ; bourbon et cigarettes. Pas n'importe lesquelles, le Diable ne pouvait expirer moins noble que ces « Merveilles ». Pour sa part, elle inspira, aussi profondément qu'il lui était possible sans que Lucifer ne le remarque. Beaucoup ne pouvaient différencier un bourbon d’un autre, plus encore par leur fragrance éphémère qui embaumait leur consommateur. Chloé avait été de ceux-là, ignorante, inintéressée même. Puis était survenue une chose, l'absence obsédante d'une personne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle connaissait la différence depuis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Et n'avait jamais autant bu d'eau-de-vie pour se remémorer une présence, une voix, une odeur justement. Son odeur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blanton's Single Barrel et Merveilles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Il est là. Juste là.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaque bouteille vidée avait ajouté à son obsession, lui avait donné un prétexte pour retourner là-bas, pour s'illusionner une dernière fois. C'était ce qu'elle s'était dit alors ; « une dernière fois. » </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle frotta ses doigts ensemble, une dernière fois, avant de poser son regard sur autre chose que son partenaire. Dan étudiait attentivement la posture de la victime, notant détails et indices possibles sur son calepin. Arrivés à sa hauteur, il étudia le Diable avec une attention pour le moins hostile, ses doigts gantés se crispant autour du stylo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hey, Dan ; le salua-t-elle avec un dernier regard inquiet pour Lucifer dont la posture s'était sensiblement figée sous l'analyse dont il était l'objet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer fourra ses mains dans ses poches avec un sourire aimable - saint maniéré comme demandé. Mais sa posture fière restait Diable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tant que le Diable n'était pas loin… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Daniel, salua-t-il à son tour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh, pas de « Crétin » aujourd'hui ? asséna sèchement Dan en se redressant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh je ne peux nier que la tentation est grande, mais je ne serais pas Diable à ne pas savoir y résister de temps à autres. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan regarda tour à tour Chloé et Lucifer, les espoirs de l'inspectrice brisés par un sourire narquois du plus tenté des deux. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Il faudra plus que cela pour l'avoir dans votre lit, mec.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Dan ! s'exclama Chloé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ce fut cependant Lucifer qui la retint d'exprimer davantage son mécontentement, une main posée sur son avant-bras sans se départir de son sourire aimable. La force qui vibrait sous sa poigne délicate lui ôta toute envie de répliquer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Inspectrice, Inspectrice… Daniel ne fait que mettre en exergue sa frustration de ne plus vous avoir pour lui seul, dit-il calmement. Et quoi de plus normal pour lui de projeter sur autrui l'aspect misérable de son existence esseulée, mh ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bon… Tant pis pour les bonnes manières. L'expression de Dan céda à la colère, celle-ci crachée vers Lucifer la seconde suivante ;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Va t— !</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella choisit ce moment pour interrompre la politesse ambiguë des deux hommes de sa vie, passée comme présente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dios Mio !</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ne pourrait-</span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span>l pas régler une bonne fois la circulation routière avant le reste ? lâcha-t-elle, posant lourdement sac et matériel d'expertise près de Daniel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si l'immobilité de Lucifer n'eut pas déjà été un signe d'hostilité inquiétante, son manque de verve concernant les actes discutables de Dieu en était le signe le plus évident. Pour sa part, Chloé retint difficilement un grognement de frustration. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ces fréquentes louanges du divin, quoique davantage après avoir découvert la vérité, mais cet intérêt s'était arrêté à une curiosité polie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maintenant, elle n'avait de cesse d'osciller entre ressentiment et frustration pour le </span>
  <b>P</b>
  <span>ère de toutes choses. Le </span>
  <b>P</b>
  <span>ère de tous ses tourments, de l'ange dont </span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span>l tenait le destin entre </span>
  <b>S</b>
  <span>es mains capricieuses. Tel </span>
  <b>P</b>
  <span>ère, tel Fils. Au moins le Fils apprenait-il de ses erreurs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella nota rapidement l'humeur orageuse des autres personnes présentes, et vivantes. Le front plissé, elle demanda ;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— J'ai raté quelque chose ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Rien que les « bonnes manières », Miss Lopez ; se dérida enfin Lucifer, mâchoire serrée. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Dan, tu pourrais interroger les premières personnes arrivées sur les lieux ? Tu connais la procédure ; enjoignit Chloé d'une voix tendue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan fusilla une dernière fois Lucifer du regard, contournant le corps avec lenteur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ouais…</span>
  <em>
    <span> je</span>
  </em>
  <span> connais la procédure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé respira plus librement une fois qu'il se fût éloigné jusqu'aux limites jaunes de la scène de crime. Lucifer la lâcha enfin, la libérant de son emprise puissante comme délicate. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se montrait démonstratif dans le souci qu'il portait à son bien-être - tant physique que lors du déroulement d'une lutte verbale dominée par la testostérone - ; malgré tout, cette démonstration en particulier l'interpella. Sans doute à cause de cette sensation d'appartenance qu'il dégageait, une clameur de « propriété » sur elle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-elle après s'être écla</span>
  <span>irci</span>
  <span> la voix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hormis les bonnes manières, vous voulez dire ? répondit Lucifer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Lucifer…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Inspectrice ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ça m'a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tellement</span>
  </em>
  <span> manqué, les gars ! se réjouit la légiste devant eux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. On avait besoin d'un peu plus de 'Deckerstar' dans ce monde ; Dieu a entendu nos prières ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Une chance qu'</span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span>l soit intervenu pour cela avant la circulation routière, n'est-il-pas ? renchérit Lucifer en s'éloignant de Chloé, s'arrêtant à deux trois pas de distance, devant le visage de la septuagénaire récemment passée de vie à trépas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C'était une façon de voir les choses. Ce n'était pas la sienne, même si elle savait celle de Lucifer plus proche de Dieu qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais, une fois encore, Chloé avait besoin de temps pour intégrer certaines notions, pour les accepter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une chance et du temps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C'était sa façon de voir les choses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nous pourrions aussi intervenir dans l'élucidation de ce crime, les rappela-t-elle tous les deux à l'ordre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— À vos ordre, Deckers— ! salua joyeusement Ella, notant l'expression fermée de Chloé à la dernière seconde. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deckersister</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle s'accroupit auprès de la victime, fourrageant dans ses sacs à la recherche de matériel. Chloé, quant à elle, étudia le profil de la victime dont la peau marbrée annonçait clairement la pleine possession de la Mort sur son corps et son âme. Face contre terre, dans cette rue aux senteurs discutables, la septuagénaire richement vêtue ne présentait aucune marque défensive visible, aucune perte abondante de sang… Quoique qu'une hémorragie interne n'était pas à exclure à ce stade. Chloé exerçait ce métier depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus se fier aux apparences, ni donner trop de crédit à ses premières suppositions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rien n'était jamais ce qu'il semblait être. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un souffle de vent pouvait n'être que cela ; un souffle, et pouvait être plus que cela. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> « Ne partez pas… »</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celui qui effleura sa nuque était différent, rien que par l'odeur déplaisante qu'il lui offrait. Elle frissonna malgré tout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>« Ne partez pas, je vous en supplie… J-je… »</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  On sait qui elle est ? s'enquit-elle, la gorge nouée. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Pas encore, la renseigna Ella en sortant son appareil photo de son plus grand sac. On n'a pas retrouvé d'effets personnels sur le corps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Le meurtrier les a peut-être pris avant de déguerpir ? Vu le secteur, ça n’a rien d’étonnant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  S'il y a bien eu meurtre, Inspectrice ; intervint Lucifer après avoir fait le tour de la victime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Comment ça ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eh bien, je ne vois aucune marque de violence sur cette dame décrépie. Peut-être ce rose vif comme fard à joues, mais—  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ce n'est pas pertinent pour l'enquête, Lucifer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mais pertinent pour la pérennité de la mode, Inspectrice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avant que Chloé ne puisse même lever les yeux au ciel, Ella reprit la parole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Lucifer a raison, l'équipe d'intervention n'a pas tout de suite pensé au meurtre. Vu son âge et l’absence de blessure visible, la mort aurait très bien pu être naturelle. Pas criminelle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé fronça les sourcils.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Qu'est-ce qui leur a fait changer d'avis ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ceci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La légiste pointa du doigt un endroit spécifique sur le sol, à deux ou trois centimètres de la tête de la victime. S'approchant, l'inspectrice nota enfin le tracé en demi-cercle d'eau débutant à hauteur de l'oreille gauche et terminant à proximité du lobe droit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— De l'eau ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Par ces seuls mots, Lucifer énonçait à voix haute tout le scepticisme que ressentait également Chloé. Cette dernière s'accroupit à son tour, tandis qu'Ella prenait quelques clichés de la trace humide sur le sol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sec, pour le reste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Il n'a pas plu depuis des jours et le tracé est trop net pour n'être qu'une coïncidence ; réfléchit-elle tout haut, scannant rapidement le reste de la zone autour du corps. Ils ont trouvé autre chose ? Une bouteille ou… ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pas que je sache, dit Ella - cette fois occupée à récolter quelques prélèvements du liquide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Le meurtrier peut avoir nettoyé soigneusement derrière lui, comme pour les affaires de la victime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ou l'acuité visuelle de vos équipes d'intervention laisse à désirer, Inspectrice. Autant que les bonnes manières de certains ; souligna Lucifer, légèrement penché derrière elle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé le dévisagea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pointant le doigt vers la tête de la victime, il dit ;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Il y a quelque chose, juste sous vos yeux. Et les siens, semble-t-il.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans attendre, Ella se pencha, ses cheveux noirs effleurant presque le sol tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de remarquer ce détail pointé par le Diable. Toujours dans le détail, à ce qu'il semblait également. Des détails, Chloé en notait un grand nombre. Cette courte distance entre sa joue et la sienne, l'odeur obsédante du bourbon, ses narines légèrement dilatées par les senteurs peu reluisantes de l'endroit, du corps étendu à leurs pieds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Decker, donne-moi un coup de main, lui demanda Ella, ses mains gantées posées sur la tempe droite de la septuagénaire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle détourna le regard avant qu'il ne puisse lui offrir le sien. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bénis fussent les interruptions d'Ella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avec l'aval de cette dernière, elle décolla délicatement du sol le visage flétri par l'âge et le trépas. La jeune légiste tira doucement vers elle une fine chaîne en argent, la croix qui y était attachée se décollant également de la rétine déshydratée. Observant l'objet en fer se balancer d'avant en arrière, Ella congratula Lucifer ;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bien vu</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mec ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Évidemment, mon acuité visuelle est cent fois plus performante que la vôtre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Une croix ? s'étonna l'inspectrice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle ne pouvait pas être tombée ainsi de la poche de la victime, ni rouler à cet endroit précis sur le sol après le meurtre ; qui restait encore à prouver, quoique c'était en bonne voie. Ne leur restait plus qu'à déterminer la cause du décès. Sans cet élément, difficile de commencer l'enquête dans de bonnes conditions - déjà que les bonnes manières laissaient à désirer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé scruta attentivement la nuque de la victime, dégageant son col raide de sa peau déjà durcie par la prise de la mort sur elle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pas de traces de strangulation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— J'aimerai</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> lire dans vos pensées, Inspectrice ; dit Lucifer derrière elle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— J'aimera</span>
  <span>is</span>
  <span> savoir comment cette femme âgée - aux moyens aisés, de toute évidence - s'est retrouvée dans un quartier pareil. Pas de papiers, pas de voiture, même pas de quoi définir la cause de la mort…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Pour ça, il y a moi Decker ! intervint Ella avec assurance en se montrant d'un doigt ganté. Ella Lopez va relever ce défi et apporter réponses à tes questions ! Donne-moi juste vingt-quatre heures pour écarter quelques possibilités et faire des analyses un peu plus poussées sur notre chère Jane Doe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tant qu'on ne nous impose pas d'autres paperasses sans intérêt entre temps, marmonna Lucifer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé sourit, retirant un premier gant de latex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— OK. Préviens-moi dès que tu as du concret. En attendant, Lucifer et moi allons faire le tour du quartier et interroger les éventuels témoins. Dan a peut-être pu dénicher quelques infos utiles…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je patiente ici, Inspectrice ? demanda Lucifer. Juste le temps de m’entretenir avec Miss Lopez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle le dévisagea, intriguée par sa demande. Ella eut du mal à éviter son regard, mais y parvint à force de manipulations médico-légales feintes autour de la victime. De quoi avait-il tant besoin de parler avec elle ? Sa suspicion se remarqua sans doute car Lucifer renchérit aussitôt avec un sourire charmeur ;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Et je doute que vous souhaitiez me voir réitérer quelques bonnes manières en compagnie de l'inspecteur Espinoza, hm ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle soupira, hochant finalement la tête. Il marquait un point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Très bien. Je reviens tout de suite ; ne touchez à rien sans gants, le prévint-elle avec autorité avant de s'éloigner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Oh vous me gâchez le plaisir, Inspectrice ! se plaignit-il dans son dos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'en sache rien. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec Ella, tout ceci lui avait tellement manqué. Elle pouvait dire la même chose des altercations enflammées entre le Diable et Dan, quoique plus animées qu'auparavant par la force des derniers événements… Ces récents ajouts marquaient le manque abyssal d'une tranche de sa vie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Il est là. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une nouvelle tranche de sa vie où elle respirait à nouveau.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une nouvelle chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un peu plus de temps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé fut hélée par quelques journalistes retenus par la délimitation jaune et réglementaire des investigations criminelles en cours, avides de détails scabreux à étaler sur la toile, à dramatiser pour la plupart. Elle les ignora et rejoignit Dan, occupé à interviewer un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années à l'écart de l'attroupement de curieux. Au contraire de ceux-ci, ce garçon semblait davantage pressé de déguerpir. L'inspectrice nota son allure négligée ; son jean trop déchiré pour soutenir un genre à la mode si ce n'était la précarité financière, sa peau blafarde qui portait des traces d'écorchures, des bleus jaunis par les jours, disparaissant sous son sweat noir lui tombant jusqu'à mi- genoux. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il passait régulièrement sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, ceux-ci tombant régulièrement dans ses yeux verts écarquillés sous la nervosité. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan nota rapidement sa présence, sa précédente contrariété toujours visible sur ses traits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Chloé, je te présente Francis ; dit-il. Francis, voici l’Inspectrice Decker. Francis vit dans la maison des jeunes à deux pâtés de maisons d'ici. Il connaissait la victime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le jeune Francis qui hocha vivement la tête, ses yeux agités regardant de tous côtés.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O-oui. Elle… Madame Sanchez venait souvent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sanchez ? répéta-t-elle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Plus précisément ; Penelope Sanchez, la renseigna Dan après avoir vérifié ses notes. Une riche veuve des quartiers chics, apparemment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un nouveau hochement de Francis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Elle donnait un paquet de fric pour qu'on ait de quoi manger, nous habiller e-et… Vous savez qui lui a fait ça ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pas encore, mais on fera tout pour le découvrir Francis, je te le promets. Tu sais si elle avait une voiture ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il hocha la tête. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Son véhicule pouvait très bien être encore ici, comme d'autres preuves indispensables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais Francis secoua la tête cette fois. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— On pourra sans doute nous renseigner là-bas, Lucifer et moi ; pensa-t-elle à voix haute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Lucifer, bien sûr… grommela Dan à ses côtés.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiquant sous cette remarque, Chloé s'abstint malgré tout de commentaires. Elle remercia Francis pour son précieux témoignage, l'encourageant ensuite à suivre l'un des officiers présents pour remplir la paperasse tant haïe par son partenaire, haï en retour par son remplaçant d’un temps révolu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une fois Francis parti, elle se tourna vers Dan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, à la fin ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ce qui ne v</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> pas ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ne joue pas au plus idiot avec moi, Dan ; s'agaça-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu cherches sans arrêt à faire sortir Lucifer de ses gonds depuis qu'il est revenu. Tu ne pourrais pas te comporter en adulte, pour une fois ?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il la dévisagea, </span>
  <span>poings</span>
  <span> sur les hanches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tu plaisantes là, j'espère ? s'exclama-t-il. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le dévisager à son tour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ce type se barre, laisse derrière lui une traînée de cadavres que </span>
  <b>je</b>
  <span> t'aide à maquiller en suicide collectif pour </span>
  <b>son </b>
  <span>bien - et le tien étant </span>
  <span>donné </span>
  <span>que tes empreintes sont sur le lieu du crime - et tout ça sans poser de questions ! Je t'épaule chaque jour, chaque nuit, à chacune de tes crises d'angoisse, chaque fois que tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose que lui - même pas à Trixie - et </span>
  <em>
    <span>je</span>
  </em>
  <span> devrais me comporter en adulte ?! Alors oui, j'espère que tu plaisantes Chloé ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Dan... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pas de « Dan » avec moi, Chloé ! la coupa-t-il avec véhémence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deux semaines.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Deux semaines qu'il est revenu d'on ne sait où et tu le laisses déjà reprendre sa place à tes côtés ?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan ne savait pas, mais elle si ; c'était ce qui faisait toute la différence, c'était aussi simple que cela. Elle prit appui sur la voiture garée à côté, sa peau piquée par la chaleur accumulée en si peu de temps dans le métal, mais moins piquée au vif qu'avec les propos de son ex-conjoint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— C'est mon partenaire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Non, </span>
  <b>c'était </b>
  <span>ton partenaire, la contredit-il. Il n'a aucune légitimité ici ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle se redressa, prête à défendre Lucifer bec et ongles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Dan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Et tu crois que le Lieutenant accepterait d'avoir comme consultant civil un potentiel meurtrier ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Lucifer. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, dit-elle avec empressement, regardant aux alentours avec appréhension.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Parce que tu ne veux rien me dire ! Que suis-je supposé en penser, hein ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Rien du tout. L'affaire est close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Elle ne l'est pas pour moi, Chloé. Je mérite de savoir. J'ai besoin de comprendre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Comme tu m'as laissée comprendre pour Palmetto ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C'était un coup bas, mais Chloé ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois les mots sortis de sa bouche crispée. Elle aurait pu porter la faute à sa colère, la peur que Dan ne dénonce Lucifer pour une question de compétitivité masculine ; mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. C'était… viscéral. Un instinct embrasé, jailli du plus profond de son être à la simple entente du nom de Lucifer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>À la simple idée qu'on puisse lui faire du mal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C'était… inattendu, puissant et incontrôlable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle vit l'impatience compréhensible de Dan se tourner en expression défaite, blessée et finalement, résignée. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Dan…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il hocha la tête, évitant son regard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Dan, j-je… Je suis—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Non, je me suis trompé, dit-il. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il recula d'un pas, un sourire de circonstance sur ses lèvres avant de lui asséner ces quelques mots ;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Il en a pas fallu beaucoup pour qu'il t'ait dans son lit. Lucifer a trouvé sa Reine, on dirait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alors que Dan repartait vers la scène de crime, Chloé resta à hauteur de la voiture, prenant son discours pour ce qu'il était ; une inquiétude, une jalousie dont elle ne pouvait le blâmer. Un juste retour des choses non moins véridique. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le Roi avait trouvé sa Reine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus littéralement qu'on ne pouvait le croire. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si, si ! J’ai déjà donné quelques infos dans ce chapitre ! X) Plus suivra. <br/>(pour l'instant je suis la cadence maximum - hop hop !)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Masturbation honorifique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Musique :</p>
<p>Fuck, I'm lonely | Lauv (Anne-Marie)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>MASTURBATION HONORIFIQUE</b>
</p>
<p>3</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les bureaux de directrices se ressemblaient tous entre eux. </p>
<p>Du bureau du proviseur de collègue à celui du doyen d'université, des plus petites sphères de l'enseignement à celles des refuges pour jeunes en difficulté ; l'on n'y retrouvait à chaque fois l'uniformité du pouvoir d'une seule personne, pour chaque endroit - quel qu'il fût. </p>
<p>— De quoi devais-tu tant t'entretenir avec Ella ? demanda Chloé en déambulant devant les nombreuses photographies affichées au mur, auto-congratulations figées dans un cadre pour toujours. </p>
<p>— Me diras-tu le contenu de ta conversation avec Daniel ? </p>
<p>Elle se tourna, observant Lucifer poser et manipuler un trophée après l'autre à l'opposée du bureau pontifiant d'altruisme. Il en était à une coupe volumineuse qui occultait presque les autres récompenses honorifiques alentours avant de croiser son regard. </p>
<p>Chloé haussa les épaules, retournant à sa propre contemplation - quoique moins tactile, la concernant - des photographies et diplômes affichés à leurs suites. Une façon comme une autre de cacher son embarras, la douleur laissée par les propos de Dan un peu plus tôt. </p>
<p><em> Sa Reine. </em> </p>
<p>— Des bêtises pour l'ensemble.</p>
<p>— Je ne peux pas dire que je sois étonné.</p>
<p>— Il est juste... soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. </p>
<p>— ... un crétin ? suggéra-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle le fusilla du regard, ses lèvres résistant à son ton taquin avec grandes difficultés. Au lieu de cela, elle afficha une expression moitié pince-sans-rire, moitié amusée. </p>
<p>— "Inquiet", Lucifer. </p>
<p>— Quoi de plus normal, je t'ai ravi à lui, non ? </p>
<p>Il lui sourit.</p>
<p>De son sourire victorieux naquit cette étincelle de désir qui ne la quittait que très rarement depuis deux semaines. Bien sûr, ce désir ne s'était guère éteint durant sa longue absence, mais l'absence en elle-même changeait beaucoup de choses. L'avoir devant elle, en chair et en os, homme et Diable, changeait <em> beaucoup </em> de choses. </p>
<p>Comme ses rapports avec Dan, pour commencer. </p>
<p>Ils n'étaient pas allés en s'améliorant à la suite de sa demande étrange, incompréhensible et dangereuse de camoufler le trépas instantané de ces corps en suicide collectif. Elle se prenait parfois à imaginer la situation autrement, dans un contexte plus ignorant la concernant. Si Lucifer était venu lui demander pareil service à l'époque où elle ignorait la part la plus importante - la plus flagrante, également - de son identité... l'aurait-elle fait sans poser de questions ? </p>
<p>L'aurait-elle fait pour Dan ? </p>
<p>Il l'avait fait, lui. </p>
<p>Il s'était sali les mains, parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé. </p>
<p>Et elle... </p>
<p>L'ayant rejoint devant le mur d'expansion altruiste, Lucifer se plaça devant elle, fier conquérant de son coeur en attendant celle du corps. De corps, Chloé nota la proximité du sien. Toujours cette main sertie de cette bague, qui faisait tourner la coupe en or dans sa paume. Toujours ce cou offert, découvert par son col immaculé, le frémissement de sa peau à chaque inspiration, sa barbe méticuleusement domptée pour le charme non moins sauvage qu'il dégageait. </p>
<p>Qu'attendaient-ils, effectivement ? </p>
<p>Qu'attendait-elle, <em> elle ?  </em></p>
<p>Chloé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et déglutit, attendant que le désir passe, qu'il s'amoindrisse du moins. Il ne passait jamais. </p>
<p>
  <em> Meurtre. Enquête. Concentre-toi. </em>
</p>
<p>— Techniquement, je n'appartiens à personne ; dit-elle en lui prenant l'objet des mains avec un air réprobateur. Tu ne m'as "ravi" à personne. </p>
<p>— Un concept que Daniel semble avoir grand mal à accepter, non ? insista-t-il. </p>
<p>Elle arqua un sourcil dubitatif.</p>
<p>— Comme les "bonnes manières", hm ? </p>
<p>— Eh bien c'est comme le sexe, Inspectrice ; il faut être deux pour que cela ait des chances de fonctionner. </p>
<p>Lucifer fronça les sourcils, une lueur tant coquine qu'amusée traversant son regard.</p>
<p>— Mauvais exemple, n'est-ce-pas ? </p>
<p>Des images traversèrent l'esprit de l'inspectrice. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour du manche de la coupe. </p>
<p>Bon sang. </p>
<p>
  <em> Meurtre. Enquête.  </em>
</p>
<p>Malgré tout, malgré elle, elle répliqua avec la même expression ;</p>
<p>— Moi qui croyais l'endurance du Diable au-dessus de la moyenne... On dirait que j'avais tort. </p>
<p>— l'impossible a ses limites, Inspectrice. Je ne peux chasser bien longtemps ma véritable nature. </p>
<p>Impossible. Véritable nature. </p>
<p>Ces mots résonnèrent en elle tel le glas froid d'une sentence, le décompte affolé du temps qui leur restait. Jamais assez, jamais bien longtemps. </p>
<p>Mais il était là. En chair et en os, homme et Diable, l'un comme l'autre faillible dans ses bonnes manières. </p>
<p>— Je sais. Et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. </p>
<p>— Je sens venir un "mais". </p>
<p>— "Mais" Dan... ; poursuivit-elle en allant redéposer la coupe où il l'avait trouvé, à la recherche d'un répit pour le train de ses pensées, de ses inquiétudes en général. Dan m'a beaucoup aidé durant— Enfin... tu sais. </p>
<p>Elle n'arrivait pas à en parler, plus vraiment depuis la dernière fois. L'Enfer était un sujet vaste, lointain, mais son départ là-bas restait... compliqué à aborder. Sans doute parce que sa façon de voir les choses n'était pas encore la sienne, qu'en parler ne parvenait pas encore à changer cela. Un départ était un départ, un de trop dans ses pensées, dans sa vie. </p>
<p>C'était trop, encore trop tôt pour en reparler. </p>
<p>
  <em> Il est là.  </em>
</p>
<p>— J'ai cru comprendre, oui ; dit-il dans son dos. </p>
<p>Chloé se retourna, une main posée sur le meuble de trophées. Comme elle le surprenait souvent à faire - plus souvent qu'avant son douloureux départ -, Lucifer tentait de la leurrer sur son réel ressenti par un sourire. </p>
<p>
  <em> "Alors, j'ai bluffé." </em>
</p>
<p>Un mensonge, malgré tout. Il mentait malgré lui. </p>
<p>La vérité était qu'il n'était pas plus prêt qu'elle à réaborder cette discussion. Il faudrait bien y revenir à un moment donné, pourtant. Mais pas maintenant. </p>
<p>Pas Maintenant. </p>
<p>Deux semaines de "pas maintenant" ; cela n'était pas si long, si ?</p>
<p>— Désolée, je ne voulais pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis, s'excusa-t-elle en revenant vers lui. Je ne sais juste pas trop comment faire avec Dan pour qu'il accepte la situation. </p>
<p>Elle lâcha un soupir. </p>
<p>— C'est devenu si vite si compliqué... </p>
<p>Son sourire, feinte d'une légèreté d'esprit jusqu'à maintenant, devint miroir de ses pensées cette fois ; un mélange de tendresse comme de complicité qu'elle se surprit une fois encore à vouloir embrasser sur l'instant. </p>
<p>— Pile ce que nous voulions, non ? Du "compliqué" pour nos simples existences, dit-il, son regard accroché au sien avant de/qu'il ne descendre plus bas. </p>
<p>Il était dominé par la même envie, elle le ressentait. Elle ressentait bon nombre de choses ; simples, compliquées. C'était cela être la <em> Reine </em> du Roi, du Diable tentateur, tenté de pencher son visage sur un centimètre ou deux de complexité, de simplicité. C'était simple, compliqué entre eux, envers le monde entier. Simple de le savoir devant elle, bien là ; compliqué de savoir le reste, ce que sa présence signifiait. </p>
<p>Aller à la rencontre de son envie paraissait si simple ; elle en avait envie, elle aussi. </p>
<p>— Inspecteurs ? </p>
<p>La seule inspectrice et Diable, confondu comme tel, se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée ouverte sur le reste de l'établissement alors qu'une dame plutôt rondelette mais à l'expression avenante ridée par les années se tenait là. </p>
<p>— Oh j'aimerais pouvoir me targuer d'en être, très chère ; mais je ne suis qu'un consultant diablement doué ! fit aimablement remarquer Lucifer avant toute autre présentation formelle avec la directrice des lieux. Voici la seule et unique "Inspectrice" chargée de l'enquête - Inspectrice Chloé Jane Decker. </p>
<p>Réfrénant une nouvelle vague de désir à la simple entente de son nom entre ses lèvres qu'elle regardait il y a encore une minute, ladite seule représentante de l'autorité tendit sa main vers la nouvelle venue.</p>
<p>—  Inspectrice Decker fera l'affaire.</p>
<p>— Directrice Marleen Harris. Et vous êtes... ? dit-elle en en revenant au consultant "doué". </p>
<p>— Bien sûr, où sont mes manières ? s'exclama-t-il, échangeant un regard avec Chloé avant de baiser poliment la main tendue vers lui. Lucifer Morningstar, pour vous servir. </p>
<p>La dénommée Harris cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, peinant à respirer normalement jusqu'à ce que le Diable daigne finalement lui rendre sa main tremblante. Elle oscillait presque sur ses talons carrés et usés - pas le genre de directrice à rouler sur l'or, semblait-il. Son altruisme récompensé à de si maintes reprises en était sûrement. Après s'être redressé, Lucifer croisa à nouveau le regard de Chloé, rajoutant promptement ;</p>
<p>— En tout bien tout honneur, cela va sans dire. </p>
<p>Chloé fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de spécifier la nature des services qu'il pouvaient bien rendre ou non contre rétribution future. </p>
<p>
  <em> "N-Non c'est— c'est ce que je voulais dire, Lucifer... quand j'ai d— " </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Mon premier amour n'a jamais été Ève..." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p>
<p>C'était pour elle ? </p>
<p>La directrice ne releva pas sa dernière remarque, trop emportée par le désir charnel inhérent qui lévitait autour de lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour en revenir aux civilités d'usage qui voulaient que l'on se concentre sur la raison de leur visite et non sur la façon de déshabiller le Diable du regard sans paraître désespérée. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et baissa sa main encore tendue vers l'objet de débauche inconditionnelle qu'était Lucifer. </p>
<p>Il était plus, pourtant. </p>
<p>Plus simple, plus compliqué que cela. </p>
<p>— Je-J-J'aurai préféré que l'on se rencontre en de meilleures circonstances, bafouilla-t-elle. </p>
<p>— Nous de même, dit Chloé. Nous avons rencontré l'un de vos "protégés"... Francis ? C'est lui qui a pu nous renseigner sur l'identité de la défunte. </p>
<p>— Francis ? Ah oui ! Lui et Pénélope discutaient souvent ensemble, quand elle nous rendait visite.</p>
<p>Madame Harris leur indiqua les sièges devant son bureau, s'asseyant elle aussi de l'autre côté tout en secouant la tête de dépit. Se faisant, quelques mèches blondes s'échappèrent de son chignon. </p>
<p>— C'est un jour sombre pour notre établissement.</p>
<p>— J'imagine que son apport lucratif vous manquera plus que de raison, très chère ; rebondit aussitôt Lucifer avec un sourire. Les humains et l'argent... </p>
<p>Il croisa le regard réprobateur de l'inspectrice.</p>
<p>—  Quoi ?</p>
<p>Lâchant un soupir, Chloé se tourna vers la directrice, interloquée par le discours (alambiqué) de son partenaire sur l'appât du gain ; tare typiquement humaine. </p>
<p>— Mrs Sanchez avait l'habitude de discuter avec tous les jeunes du centre ou ce n'était qu'avec Francis ? demanda Chloé. </p>
<p>— Eh bien, elle est... <em> était </em>comme tous nos donateurs ; tous ont un jour  éprouvé le besoin de "voir", "témoigner" de l'influence qu'ils peuvent avoir ou non sur la vie de ses enfants en difficultés. </p>
<p>— Plus communément connu sous la dénomination "masturbation honorifique", Inspectrice ; commenta Lucifer. </p>
<p>— Je vous demande pardon ? </p>
<p>Chloé posa une main sur le bras de son partenaire, poursuivant son interrogatoire comme si de rien n'était ;</p>
<p> — Serait-elle venue ici un peu plus tôt dans la journée ? </p>
<p>— À vrai dire, oui. Elle est passée déposer un chèque comme chaque premier lundi du mois. </p>
<p>Chloé sortit son calepin, notant cette dernière information. Lucifer rit allègrement à ses côtés. </p>
<p>— Une autre sorte de masturbation. Pour ma part, je préfère utiliser mes mains ; les billets ont tendance à s'user trop rapidement. </p>
<p>Rouge pivoine, Chloé ferma brièvement les yeux ; honteuse d'imaginer mains du Diable à l'oeuvre sur lui avant même de penser à le réprimander. Quand elle disait que le désir ne passait jamais, comment était-elle supposée faire avec l'expressionnisme lubrique de Lucifer ? </p>
<p>S'humectant les lèvres, elle croisa le regard de ce dernier. </p>
<p>— Lucifer...</p>
<p>— Insinueriez-vous qu'il n'existe aucun acte désintéressé, Mr. Morningstar ? </p>
<p>— Oh je n'irai pas jusque là, Mrs Harris. Je suis par ailleurs assis aux côtés de la personne la moins égoïste que je connaisse. Cependant, je sais de source sûre que l'altruisme monétaire cache toujours plus qu'une simple "bonté d'âme", comme vous aimez tant vous en convaincre. </p>
<p>— Vous seriez surpris des sommes données par Mrs Sanchez, répliqua la directrice, les mains jointes sur son bureau. </p>
<p>— Astronomiquement scandaleuses, n'est-ce-pas ? présuma-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils. Aussi scandaleux que sa contrepartie, j'imagine ? </p>
<p>— Lucifer, je ne crois pas q— , essaya d'intervenir Chloé. </p>
<p>— Je crois pour ma part que notre chère directrice nous cache quelque chose, Inspectrice ; la coupa-t-il. </p>
<p>Chloé détailla plus attentivement la posture défensive de madame Harris, ses yeux bleus fardés de bruns s'écarquillant à l'entente d'une telle accusation. Il était courant de voir pareille réaction chez celles et ceux victimes des propos directs du Diable, réaction majoritairement instinctives sans être forcément condamnables par la justice. </p>
<p>Laquelle était-ce ?</p>
<p>Instinct ou Condamnation ?</p>
<p>— J-Je— ! se rebiffa l'accusée. Non ! Je n'ai rien à cacher !</p>
<p>— Voyons, ma chère... susurra Lucifer en se levant de son siège pour poser ses mains sur le bureau. Tout le monde a toujours quelque chose à cacher. </p>
<p>Il se pencha vers elle, souriant ; obsédant les faibles sens humains de sa victime. D'abord la vue, son regard ancré dans le sien jusqu'à ce qu'il en décide autrement, jusqu'à ce que le désir de lui plaire ne se tarisse. Chose impossible, même les sens aguerris de l'inspectrice le savaient. Ensuite l'ouïe, captivée par la voix avide de secrets, de ces cachoteries enfouis au plus profond de son âme. </p>
<p>— Et vous voulez me dire ce qui vous pèse sur le coeur, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors dites-moi... Qu'est-ce que vous désirez, hm ?</p>
<p>— J-je...</p>
<p>— <em> Oui ? </em> insista le Diable, souriant davantage.</p>
<p>Chloé le laissa faire, avertie qu'il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle était toujours curieuse d'observer sans influence ce don unique auquel personne ne semblait capable de résister. Que ressentaient-ils tous ? Elle connaissait le désir, peut-être même beaucoup trop depuis quelque temps, mais cela paraissait plus subtil que cela. </p>
<p>
  <em> "Je suis capable de faire avouer à n'importe qui ses désirs interdits." </em>
</p>
<p>Était-ce telle une vague de franchise ou une sorte de...de rupture de la pudeur de chacun ? L'afflux violent, spontané de tous les désirs d'une vie à la surface ? </p>
<p>Elle qui avait déjà du mal à en contrôler un seul... </p>
<p>— Je veux tuer celui qui a osé faire du mal à Pénélope ! avoua madame Harris, le souffle court. </p>
<p>— Vraiment ? s'étonna Lucifer en s'écartant, sourcils froncés par la perplexité. </p>
<p>— Expliquez-vous, l'enjoignit Chloé. </p>
<p>Une fois rassis à sa place, la directrice fut finalement libérée de l'emprise de Lucifer. Elle secoua doucement la tête, le regard hagard, avant de soupirer. Le poids de son aveu - émotionnellement vindicatif, certes, mais loin d'être condamnable sur le plan légal - la vieillissant d'un coup. </p>
<p>— Vous savez combien de nos donateurs donnent plus de cent dollars par mois pour le bien-être de ces jeunes ? </p>
<p>Chloé secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Aucun ! Il n'y avait qu'elle pour vraiment se soucier de leur avenir, de ce qu'ils mangeaient sur une semaine, ce qu'ils leur fallaient pour vivre décemment. Cette institution vient de perdre douze mille dollars annuels ! Sans cette somme, je vais devoir renvoyer la moitié des pensionnaires dans les rues... </p>
<p>— Quand je vous disais que l'altruisme pur est rare, dit Lucifer. </p>
<p>— Je suis navrée d'entendre cela, Mrs Harris ; mais croyez bien que nous essayons de rendre justice à son altruisme désintéressé. Celui qui lui a fait ça ne peut pas s'en tirer sans conséquences et nous avons besoin de vous pour le retrouver. </p>
<p>— Bien sûr, je... Que voulez-vous savoir ? se reprit-elle bien vite. </p>
<p>— Vous disiez que Mrs Sanchez venait tous les premiers lundi du mois déposer un chèque ? </p>
<p>— Oui. Je l'ai juste ici, d'ailleurs. </p>
<p>Elle se mit à fourrager dans ses documents, ouvrant et refermant plusieurs tiroirs à la suite. Les secondes s'écoulant, son expression se durcit. Elle se redressa finalement, le front plissé. </p>
<p>— Il a disparu. Ça alors ! </p>
<p>— C'est la première fois que ça arrive ? lui demanda Chloé. </p>
<p>— Pas vraiment. Je veux dire... Il est parfois arrivé qu'on surprenne l'un ou l'autre de nos pensionnaires en train de franchir la ligne, mais— </p>
<p>— Ça pourrait être notre homme, Inspectrice ; déclara Lucifer. </p>
<p>— Quoi ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'un de ces enfants auraient—  ?! s'exclama la directrice, horrifiée par cette seule pensée. </p>
<p>Chloé secoua la tête, pensive. </p>
<p>— Nous ne pouvons pas encore exclure la possibilité qu'il y ait un lien avec le meurtre. Néanmoins, pour écarter cette piste, nous aurions besoin des dossiers d'admissions de tous vos pensionnaires ainsi que du personnel.</p>
<p>Madame Harris secoua la tête également, refusant sa demande à chaque rotation en demi-cercle de son visage rondouillard. </p>
<p>— Non, non. Vous vous méprenez, Inspectrice Decker. Ces enfants sont— non. </p>
<p>— Mrs la directrice, nous ne cherchons pas à leur faire porter le chapeau. C'est juste pour écarter une piste. </p>
<p>— Je ne peux pas vous laisser consulter ces dossiers sans mandat, vous m'en voyez désolée. </p>
<p>Bien sûr. Une telle réaction était à prévoir ; Chloé s'y était préparée, mais n'appréciait pas de devoir attendre davantage de temps pour élucider cette affaire déjà compliquée. Le manque d'indices, d'effets personnels, de témoins du crime... Et maintenant cette nouvelle porte qu'on lui claquait au nez. Il était fort à parier que celle du domicile se claquerait aussi sec face à ses demandes pourtant raisonnables. </p>
<p>Les riches ne supportaient pas que l'on fouille dans leurs affaires. </p>
<p>Chloé nota que Lucifer fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. </p>
<p>— Je sais comment vous faire changer d'avis, très chère ; se réjouit-il après avoir sorti son chéquier. </p>
<p>— Lucifer, l'interpella-t-elle avec un regard réprobateur. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Nous sommes des représentants du LAPD, n— </p>
<p>— Non, vous en êtes la seule représentante légale ici, Inspectrice ; la corrigea-t-elle aussitôt avec un sourire charmeur. Dois-je vous rappeler que ma réhabilitation en tant que consultant doit encore être ratifiée par votre patron ? </p>
<p>— Vous n'êtes pas consultant civil ? s'étonna la directrice, perdue.</p>
<p>détailler un peu plus loin ?</p>
<p>—  Cela ne saurait tarder. Dans une heure ou deux, tout au plus. </p>
<p>—  En ce cas, je vous demanderai de sortir de mon bureau ; ordonna-t-elle, agacée. Tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Chloé. </p>
<p>Prenant l'un des bics posé sur le bureau, Lucifer ne se laissa pas démonter par sa mauvaise humeur. </p>
<p>— Allons, allons ! Vous n'allez pas chasser un précieux donateur, si ?</p>
<p>Il commença à griffonner somme et nom dans son chéquier avec entrain, sous le regard médusé de l'inspectrice et celui, plus fermé, de la responsable de l'établissement. </p>
<p>— C'est très gentil à vous, Mr. Morningstar...</p>
<p>— Évidemment, renchérit-il. N'est-ce-pas le principe de l'altruisme ?</p>
<p>— ... mais ça ne changera rien à ma décision. </p>
<p>Lucifer lui tendit alors le chèque en question, madame Harris posant encore ses arguments en tirant le papier monétaire vers elle pour en lire le contenu altruiste ;</p>
<p>— Quelle que puisse être le montant de votre donation, rien ne m— <b> <em>Nom de Dieu ! </em> </b>cria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. </p>
<p>Il soupira bruyamment, rangeant son chéquier dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avec une expression renfrognée. </p>
<p>— Nom de 'Lucifer', la corrigea-t-il, lèvres pincées. </p>
<p>Au bord de l'hyperventilation, madame Harris hocha frénétiquement la tête ; lisant et relisant le montant du chèque qu'elle déchirait presque entre ses doigts tremblants. Elle semblait presque au bord des larmes. </p>
<p>— Bien sûr, bien sûr... Oui, oui ! On vous donnera tous les dossiers. Tout ce que vous voulez ! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-xXx-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Combien lui as-tu donné ? </p>
<p>Chloé ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture, Lucifer y déposant les deux cartons de dossiers après les avoir porté sans effort du bâtiment jusqu'à l'entrée. </p>
<p>— Plus que douze mille dollars.</p>
<p>Il épousseta sa manche, détaillant la paperasse astronomique maintenant entassée dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il n'y avait là que les dernières admissions du mois, incluant les renvois de certains pour comportements en-dehors des règles, sans oublier la liste du personnel actuel. Le centre fonctionnait à l'ancienne - comme toute institution manquant de moyens financiers à intervalles réguliers -, le papier apparaissant comme encombrant mais plus abordable qu'une installation informatique dernier cri. </p>
<p>Elle qui voulait diminuer la liste des suspects… </p>
<p>— Ça ne répond pas à ma question, Lucifer.</p>
<p>Ce dernier haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>— Oh tu sais, une fois qu'on ajoute un zéro après l'autre… difficile de s'arrêter, éluda-t-il.</p>
<p>— Tant que ça, hein ? </p>
<p>— L'on n'implore pas le nom du Tout-Décideur en vain, Inspectrice. </p>
<p>Riant à cette réflexion, Chloé referma le coffre.</p>
<p>— Je ne te pensais pas si… à ton aise financièrement. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pensais, en fait.</p>
<p>Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait toujours connu dans cette opulence de moyens, cette profusion de luxe. Elle avait pourtant du mal à comprendre d'où lui venait tout cet argent, qu'il ait pu passer un certain temps ou non sur Terre jusqu'à s'établir au Lux en l'an 2016 de leur ère. Son absence devait entraîner des conséquences de ce côté-là, non ? </p>
<p>La dernière en date ne changeait rien à cette logique. </p>
<p>— D'où vient tout cet argent ? lui demanda-t-elle. </p>
<p>Avant qu'elle ne puisse supposer le pire, Lucifer la coupa dans son élan - lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il s'appuya sur le capot, son autre main trouvant la voie jusqu'à sa poche de pantalon.</p>
<p>— D'aucune origine répréhensible, rassures-toi. J'ai juste su placer mes billes où il fallait à chacune de mes visites terrestres et dernièrement, eh bien… </p>
<p>Il marqua une pause, mal à l'aise comme elle pouvait l'être concernant ce sujet. Mais, une fois encore, il faudrait bien qu'ils y viennent un jour. Et il ne s'agissait que de finances, l'aspect le plus "anodin" de toute cette conversation complexe. </p>
<p>Il prit une profonde inspiration, détournant le regard. </p>
<p>— Disons que Maze sait y faire. </p>
<p>— Tu lui avais donc tout laissé ? Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. </p>
<p>— Serais-ce de la jalousie dans ta voix ? la taquina-t-il, arquant un sourcil.</p>
<p>Chloé secoua la tête, quoique consciente qu'il s'agissait effectivement de jalousie. C'était stupide, vraiment stupide. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de responsabilité, n'aurait pas supporté devoir assumer cela en plus de son ab— </p>
<p>
  <em> Il est là. Juste là.  </em>
</p>
<p>Secouant la tête une dernière fois, elle réfuta ses présomptions ;</p>
<p>— Pas du tout. C'est juste… de la curiosité. Pourquoi avoir confié tes affaires à Maze plutôt qu'un autre ? </p>
<p>Plus objectivement, Mazikeen n'était pas du genre à rester sagement à un endroit précis plus de cinq minutes. Elle l'avait constatée tout ce temps sans lui, la démone ayant cherché un moyen comme un autre pour oublier qu'il n'était plus là. </p>
<p>Ils l'avaient tous fait, ils avaient tous essayé d'oublier. </p>
<p>Elle essayait toujours. </p>
<p>— Cet "autre" peut éprouver un certain malaise avec l'opulence financière, et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle se sente obligée de veiller sur mes affaires en plus de tout le reste, dit-il doucement en cherchant son regard. </p>
<p>Le trouvant enfin, il ajouta avec un haussement d'épaules ;</p>
<p>— Quoique j'avais stipulé à Maze de garder une certaine somme pour la progéniture nasillarde de cet "autre". </p>
<p>Chloé plissa les yeux, retenant difficilement un sourire.</p>
<p>— Trixie n'est pas "nasillarde".</p>
<p>Il sourit.</p>
<p>— Je croyais que nous parlions d'un hypothétique "autre", Inspectrice ?</p>
<p>Encore ce désir irrépressible de plonger sur ses lèvres. Au lieu de cela, elle consulta son téléphone ; consciente d'avoir passé plus de temps que prévu avec la directrice du centre. Lucifer, quant à lui, n'eut de cesse de donner des coups d'oeil anxieux au tas de dossiers encore visible de la vitre arrière. </p>
<p>— Quelle est la suite, darling ? Rien qui nécessite l'étude barbante de papelards sans intérêts, j'ose espérer ? </p>
<p>— Ces papelards pourraient nous aider à trouver le meurtrier, lui fit-elle remarquer sur un ton distrait, occupée qu'elle était à consulter ses derniers messages. </p>
<p>— Je préfèrerais passer aux choses sérieuses. J'ai assez eu de paperasse pour toute une vie… Et mon Père sait qu'elle est longue ! </p>
<p>— Longue ou pas, ça va devoir attendre. </p>
<p>Elle releva la tête, montrant son portable et l'heure avancée de l'après-midi. </p>
<p>— Je dois aller chercher Trixie. </p>
<p>— Oh. </p>
<p>La déception était visible sur chacun de ses traits, son léger mouvement de recul et l'égarement de son regard jusqu'à ne plus vouloir perdre contact avec le sien. Elle ressentait la même chose, chaque séparation était devenue… était insupportable, pour tout dire. </p>
<p>Mais ils avaient besoin de temps. </p>
<p>Ensemble, séparément. </p>
<p>Bon sang, cela ne faisait que deux semaines. </p>
<p>Ils pouvaient bien supporter une séparation de quelques heures, non ?</p>
<p>Malgré tout, Chloé se surprit à lui proposer le contraire ; ses battements de coeur affolés à la seconde où cette éventualité de séparation s'était imposée à son esprit, à son désir inhérent de proximité, de présence tout simplement. </p>
<p>Simple. </p>
<p>Compliqué. </p>
<p>— Tu… Tu peux m'accompagner, si tu veux. J-je… Trixie serait contente de te voir, tu sais ? </p>
<p>Lucifer la dévisagea, hésitant, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et donner sa réponse qu'elle espérait aller à l'encontre d'une autre absence dans sa vie. Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone, cependant. Fourrageant dans ses poches, il en retira l'appareil, son expression allant en s'assombrissant en consultant sa messagerie. </p>
<p>— Bloody Hell… maugréa-t-il, la mine définitivement sombre. </p>
<p>— Qu'y a t-il ? </p>
<p>Il rangea le téléphone avec un geste impatient. </p>
<p>— Je crains de devoir remettre cette rencontre nasillarde avec ta progéniture à plus tard, Inspectrice. Le devoir m'appelle. </p>
<p>— Rien de grave ? </p>
<p>Elle redoutait une gravité toute particulière, de celles qu'ils ne se décidaient pas à aborder, mais qui n'empêchait guère l'existence du problème en question. Problème pour elle, solution pour lui. Tout était question de perspective. </p>
<p>De temps et de chance, n'est-ce-pas ? </p>
<p>— Rien que Mazikeen et sa magnifique gestion de mes affaires, expliqua-t-il alors. Apparemment, j'aurai acheté trois mille caisses de champagne de supérette hier soir… Avec les sept mille bouteilles de lubrifiant d'avant-hier. Je crains de déceler un message pénétrant, mais lequel ? </p>
<p>Toussant d'embarras, l'inspectrice chercha ses clés de voiture. </p>
<p>— Moi qui croyais que Maze savait y faire, dit-elle. </p>
<p>— C'est le cas, Inspectrice. Tant dans les affaires que dans cette punition grotesque concernant mon départ précipité. </p>
<p>Il secoua la tête, définitivement agacé de la situation. Elle aurait pu trouver cela comique si la dernière trouvaille de la démone n'eût été si… déshonorante pour le Diable qu'il était. <em> C'était </em>comique. </p>
<p>— Tu devrais y aller, l'enjoignit-elle avec un sourire relativement impartial. </p>
<p>— Oui. </p>
<p>Lucifer hésita, pourtant. Il demeura devant elle, silencieux, contemplatif ; cela en devenait presque gênant. Elle le dévisagea en retour. </p>
<p>—<em> Quoi ?  </em></p>
<p>— Eh bien… dirais-tu que nous sommes officiellement sortis du cercle professionnel ? </p>
<p>Sa confusion s'accentua. </p>
<p>— Sans doute que oui. Pourquoi ? </p>
<p>Pour toute réponse, Lucifer colla son corps au sien. L'approche fut si simple, si tendre qu'elle ne pensa même pas à reculer. Elle leva simplement son visage vers le sien, l'un et l'autre réuni par des lèvres, une bouche en demande d'union. </p>
<p>Elle tremblait presque lorsque sa main d'abord, puis son pouce effleurèrent la courbe de sa joue ; ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il s'écarta de ses lèvres entrouvertes ; prêtes, avides d'un peu plus qu'un simple baiser, avide de plus compliqué. </p>
<p>Chloé lâcha le pan de sa veste à regret. </p>
<p>Elle s'accrocha à son regard, à son souffle qui pouvait encore se confondre au sien, sa main qui descendait de sa joue à sou cou sans oser aller plus loin que cela. </p>
<p>Lucifer déglutit. </p>
<p>— A-... À plus tard, Chloé, murmura-t-il. </p>
<p>Une seconde plus tard, cette dernière le regardait partir, dévastée mais assurée cette fois-ci de son retour auprès d'elle. </p>
<p>Après tout, elle était <em> sa </em> Reine. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prochain chapitre d'ici début de semaine prochaine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Votre Roi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Petite info typo pour ce chapitre : certaines citations de dialogues sont mises en gras (différenciant les répliques de la fic de celles de la série - en simple italique).</p>
<p>Musique - 'Can you hear me' | Unsecret</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VOTRE ROI</strong>
</p>
<p>4</p>
<hr/>
<p>Chloé s'était efforcée de ne plus penser à Lucifer tout le restant de la journée, jusqu'en milieu de soirée, une fois Trixie mise au lit. N'eut été la question de cette dernière, elle aurait pu espérer continuer ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte à une heure nettement plus tardive.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que Lucifer va rester avec nous, maintenant ?</p>
<p>Chloé n'y était pas préparée, qu'importe le temps écoulé depuis son retour - elle ne l'était pas. Autant de donner une réponse à sa fille que d'en obtenir une du principal intéressé. Le « pas maintenant » qu'ils s'étaient efforcés de ramener entre la limite sensible du silence pesant et l'aube d'une nouvelle conversation vacilla ; pour une seule question.</p>
<p>Elle ramena les bords de la couverture sur Trixie - la couleur bleue ciel ressortant sur la teinte plus foncée portée pour la nuit -, celle-ci calant confortablement Miss Alien sous un bras et jouant avec les coutures visibles du drap de l'autre. Elle avait posé sa question sans regarder sa mère, avertie même à son âge qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet épineux. Outre son étonnante maturité, Trixie avait eu pleinement le temps de se rendre compte que « Lucifer » - de nom comme de sujet global - était compliqué à aborder.</p>
<p>Chloé gardait un souvenir particulièrement amer de cette période.</p>
<p>Il était fort à parier que sa fille aussi.</p>
<p>Elle avait encore beaucoup à se faire pardonner.</p>
<p>— Difficile de savoir ça avec certitude, mon cœur… Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps d'en reparler, lui et moi, tu sais ?</p>
<p>— Mmh… Mais il va rester, tu crois ?</p>
<p>Mère et fille se regardèrent, l'incertitude de l'une rencontrant celle de l'autre. Chloé sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne, s'asseyant sur le lit.</p>
<p>— Lucifer est là pour un moment, Monkey ; tu n'as pas à t'en faire.</p>
<p>C'était vrai. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait vraiment.</p>
<p>Trixie fronça ses sourcils, jouant avec les doigts de Chloé.</p>
<p>— Mais pourquoi il est parti ?</p>
<p>— Eh bien… Il devait régler certaines choses chez—</p>
<p>Chloé hésita.</p>
<p>Comment définir l'Enfer, la prise en charge musclée - mortelle, à nombre de points de vue - d'une armée de démons dont elle-même n'avait eu qu'un aperçu dans le temple maya ? Ce n'était pas « chez lui », ce n'était nulle part, c'était partout à la fois. Ce n'était pas le discours à donner à une enfant de presque neuf ans. La maturité de sa fille avait ses limites et, en tant que mère, Chloé se devait de conserver ces limites le plus longtemps possible.</p>
<p>Elle s'éclaircit la voix, ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.</p>
<p>— Il a dû retourner à son ancien travail, régler deux-trois choses laissées de côté trop longtemps.</p>
<p>Cette explication ne satisfit pas Trixie.</p>
<p>— Il ne devrait pas rester en Enfer aussi longtemps.</p>
<p>Chloé fronça les sourcils, sa fille secouant doucement la tête en feignant l'agacement de sa mère à la perfection.</p>
<p>— Je sais très bien qui est Lucifer, Maman.</p>
<p>— Comment ça ?</p>
<p>— J'ai vu le vrai visage de Maze, ça fait <em>longtemps !</em> expliqua-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.</p>
<p>Chloé ne pouvait pas en dire autant.</p>
<p>Le « vrai » visage de Maze ? Fort était à parier que la démone n'avait rien à envier à celui de Lucifer, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse à ce sujet. Tant de temps avait passé depuis ; tant de choses, de révélations, de départs et retours que Chloé s'étonnait encore de son ignorance généralisée. Il était certains détails qu'elle aurait dû savoir, du moins.</p>
<p>Il était un détail plus important que le faciès de sa colocataire, un détail qu'elle aurait dû savoir depuis deux semaines.</p>
<p>— Oh, je vois ! s'exclama Chloé, amusée. Tu es bien plus dans le coup que moi, on dirait.</p>
<p>— J'ai neuf ans, répliqua Trixie comme si cela expliquait tout.</p>
<p>Chloé sourit.</p>
<p>— Évidemment. Eh bien… « De neuf ans dans le coup » à moi ; je suis d'accord pour Lucifer. Personne ne devrait rester aussi longtemps là-bas. Même le Roi.</p>
<p>— On ne dirait pas un roi.</p>
<p>— Ah non ?</p>
<p>Trixie secoua la tête, jouant à nouveau avec les fils de la couverture.</p>
<p>— Il n'a pas de couronne, de longue traîne ou de sceptre comme dans les films.</p>
<p>— C'est vrai. Mais il a un trône.</p>
<p>Les yeux de sa fille s'écarquillèrent de ravissement.</p>
<p>— Vraiment ?</p>
<p>Chloé hocha la tête, échangeant un sourire complice avec elle.</p>
<p>— C'est lui qui me l'a dit.</p>
<p><em>«</em> <em> Oh voyons, Inspectrice ! Cela fait des siècles que je ne me suis pas assis sur un trône !</em> <em> »</em></p>
<p>Nul doute que son point de vue sur la chose avait changé depuis lors. Qui pouvait regretter pareil royauté, pareil siège de pouvoir en ces circonstances ? Qui pouvait regretter la longue solitude, la lente décrépitude de son âme, de son cœur, des souvenirs laissés par l'autre ?</p>
<p>L'extase de Trixie la ramena à des pensées plus légères, si ce n'est plus « actuelles ».</p>
<p>— C'est géant !</p>
<p>— C'est vrai.</p>
<p>Elle passa une dernière fois sa main sur la couverture, puis sur la joue de sa fille - bientôt « dans le coup », hors des rondeurs innocentes et fragiles de l'enfance - avec affection.</p>
<p>Le temps changeait tellement de choses.</p>
<p>— C'est l'heure de dormir, maintenant. Bonne nuit, ma chérie ; dit-elle avant de l'embrasser là ou sa main reposait une seconde plus tôt.</p>
<p>— Bonne nuit, maman.</p>
<p>Chloé tendit la main vers la lampe de chevet, plongeant la chambre dans une obscurité partielle, la lumière du couloir filtrant par la porte entrouverte. Arrivée au pas de celle-ci, elle se retourna, pour une seule question.</p>
<p>— Maman ; tu lui demanderas ? À Lucifer.</p>
<p>— Demander quoi, Monkey ?</p>
<p>— De rester avec nous.</p>
<p>Chloé resta sur le pas de la porte sans dire un mot, plus de temps qu'il ne fallait pour en dire seulement un. Un oui, un non. L'un comme l'autre, elle ne put s'y résoudre. Pour une seule question, la réponse ne l'était pas.</p>
<p>— Dors bien, mon cœur ; répondit-elle finalement.</p>
<p>Chloé ne pourrait pas, elle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-xXx-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bon nombre de minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne daigne occuper son propre lit, allumer sa propre lampe de chevet dans l'assurance d'un rituel relaxant pour son sommeil à venir. Elle s'était trouvée bon nombre de choses à faire dans tout l'appartement.</p>
<p>Elle trouvait toujours.</p>
<p>Du linge à laver, sécher, plier ; les affaires de Maze à ranger hors de portée des mains de Trixie, certes « dans le coup », mais pas dans ce<em> genre </em>de coup. Cuisine, vaisselle, poussière, préparer la collation de Trixie pour gagner du temps le lendemain, du temps qu'elle s'évertuait à perdre pour rien, rien moins qu'une perte de pensées.</p>
<p>Ne pas penser.</p>
<p>Même confortablement installée dans son lit, Chloé poursuivit sa dérobade, fuyant sommeil et pensées d'une seule personne, d'une seule question, pour traquer pistes et indices. Il était difficile de discerner couverture et draps sous l'amoncellement conséquent de dossiers ouverts devant elle, difficile d'y trouver quelque chose de vraiment utile ainsi. Noms, adresses de domiciles avant admission, après renvoi ou réinsertion, déménagement pour une université de renom ou faculté plus modeste selon les bons vouloirs des donateurs, les affinités des uns avec des pensionnaires en particuliers. Tous ces pensionnaires, tous ces donateurs…</p>
<p>Chloé feuilleta rapidement le montant octroyé par l'un d'entre eux sur un an ; pas de quoi ouvrir le champagne, en effet. La directrice n'avait que peu exagéré sur l'état actuel de leurs finances.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>«</strong> </em>
  <em><strong>Quand je vous disais que l'altruisme pur est rare.</strong> </em>
  <em><strong>»</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Secouant légèrement la tête, elle jeta ce dossier au bout de lit, en attrapant un autre au hasard. Pages après pages, minutes après minutes, elle chercha quelque chose, ce « quelque chose » qui ferait la différence et ferait avancer l'enquête à pas de géant. Ce dossier-ci relatait quelques cas épineux de renvois, certains pour des bagarres fréquentes, d'autres pour vol, mais rien de foncièrement alarmant ou dénotant dans pareil environnement d'aide et de soutien.</p>
<p>La violence était humaine, tout du moins ce réflexe de rejet envers l'aide qu'une personne était toute disposée à vous apporter. Ce genre de réflexe était d'autant plus fréquent chez ces adolescents - avides de se débrouiller seuls, persuadés qu'ils le pouvaient, sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. La violence était humaine, l'erreur l'était aussi.</p>
<p><em>«</em> <em>Nous nous trompions pour autre chose concernant la prophétie…</em> <em>»</em></p>
<p>Chloé écorna le coin de la page qu'elle feuilletait, lèvres pincées, avant de passer à la suivante, puis au dossier suivant, ouvert près de sa cuisse droite. Elle parcourut la liste du personnel sans réellement retenir les noms et visages des photos imprimées. Beaucoup d'autres noms, de figures d'autorité pour ces jeunes toujours pressés de vivre par leurs propres moyens, selon leurs propres règles.</p>
<p><em>«</em> <em>Je dois les contenir ; ils doivent avoir un Roi.</em> <em>»</em></p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>«</strong> </em>
  <em><strong>On ne dirait pas un roi.</strong> </em>
  <em><strong>»</strong> </em>
</p>
<p><em>«</em> <em>Prosternez-vous devant votre Roi !</em> <em>»</em></p>
<p>Chloé ferma les yeux, mâchoire serrée.</p>
<p>— Et merde… marmonna-t-elle en laissant tomber le dossier entre ses cuisses.</p>
<p>Elle tendit le bras vers la table de chevet, prenant son verre de bourbon à peine entamé. Elle en huma le parfum, entêtant rappel du même parfum qui avait touché ses lèvres quelques heures auparavant, qui avait caressé sa joue, qui était—</p>
<p>— Roi, dit-elle à haute voix, son regard égaré plus loin que les murs de sa chambre, que les murs de l'appartement, que les limites du monde terrestre.</p>
<p>Lucifer l'avait prévenue des effets « secondaires », mais elle avait cru pouvoir vivre cette nouvelle situation avec davantage de sérénité. Son retour ne pouvait pas être plus difficile à supporter que son absence, c'était ce qu'elle avait espéré. Espérer mieux dormir, mieux respirer, par exemple. Ou bien encore libérer ce poids entre ses côtes, entre chaque battement de cœur, envahir ce vide dans son esprit - de jour comme de nuit.</p>
<p>Elle avait espéré mieux que cela, mieux pour…</p>
<p>— La Reine.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>«</strong> </em>
  <em><strong>Lucifer a trouvé sa Reine, on dirait.</strong> </em>
  <em><strong>»</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Il l'avait trouvé, oui. Il était revenu à elle.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Deux semaines plus tôt</p>
<p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p>
<p>C'était un jour sans.</p>
<p>Sans lui, comme les autres jours, semaines et mois. Sans lui, sans elle.</p>
<p>Sans.</p>
<p>Chloé pouvait compter les jours « avec » sur les doigts d'une main. Il lui en aurait fallu bien plus pour lister les effets qu'avait eus l'absence de Lucifer dans sa vie.</p>
<p>Sans lui.</p>
<p>Sans effets, devrait-elle dire. C'était tout ce que pouvait exprimer ces deux mots réunis ; rien à la place de tout, une léthargie si profonde que même la douleur physique n'y pouvait plus rien. De fait, elle ne sentait plus la chaleur accablante de la céramique sur sa peau. Peut-être parce que le café qu'elle contenait était froid depuis un bon moment. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table de la cuisine, le café refroidi par ce sans « tout », ce sans appétit, sans réel besoin de caféine, juste un besoin de préhension… Une prise sur quelque chose, à défaut d'une prise sur sa vie sans, sur ses sensations dans leur globalité.</p>
<p>Tournait-elle en monstre sans cœur ? Elle voyait souvent cette lueur dans le regard de Dan, cette timidité subite chez Trixie, pour commencer à s'interroger. Elle l'avait encore vu ce matin, avant de se servir cette tasse de café sans sensations ; sur le visage de Daniel. Trixie, elle, s'était juste précipitée dehors sans exiger plus d'elle qu'une prompte embrassade.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sans.</em>
</p>
<p>Le regard de Chloé tomba sur le calendrier.</p>
<p>Elle n'avait pas encore raturé la date d'aujourd'hui. Il lui faisait de l'œil depuis qu'elle s'était assise, tasse en main, tasse sans rien ; puis avec quelque chose qui avait à peine effleuré ses lèvres. Le stylo était là, inutilisé ; impatient de marquer cette énième journée sans nouveauté, sans rien pour la distraire suffisamment longtemps de ce gouffre en elle. Un mercredi comme les autres, comme toutes une série d'autres.</p>
<p>Elle tourna distraitement la tasse entre ses mains, sans quitter des yeux ce calendrier.</p>
<p>C'était son rituel ; les jours avec comme les jours sans. Plus longtemps pour les jours « sans ». Elle en avait encore pour un moment.</p>
<p>Maintenant laissée seule avec son corps évidé de sensations, le moment pouvait durer aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait. Sa supérieure n'avait que faire qu'elle respecte un horaire de travail précis, tant que le résultat était là, sur son bureau, à la fin de la semaine, de l'enquête. Et l'enquête allait bon train ; elle devait attendre qu'Ella en finisse avec ces analyses, attendre que le reste des suspects soient convoqués, attendre ce petit quelque chose qui la mettrait sur la voie.</p>
<p>Elle avait tout son temps, pour ce jour « sans ».</p>
<p>Chloé espérait toujours, l'espace d'une seconde, que les choses se passent autrement. Qu'elle trouve ce regain d'énergie mis sous clos depuis presque six mois, qu'elle le trouve et s'en abreuve pour donner à sa fille, à ses proches, à son travail toute l'attention qu'ils méritaient.</p>
<p>Elle espérait encore, là… maintenant.</p>
<p>Mais cela ne durerait pas.</p>
<p><em>«</em> <em>Tout le contraire de mon endurance, Inspectrice !</em> <em>»</em></p>
<p>Elle ferma les yeux, le poing serré sous son menton.</p>
<p>Un jour sans, définitivement.</p>
<p><em>«</em> <em>Au revoir.</em> <em>»</em></p>
<p>C'était son souffle contre sa peau, son souffle à elle… pas le sien.</p>
<p>Rouvrant les yeux, elle goûta la mixture frigorifique de sa tasse, grimaçant.</p>
<p><em>«</em> <em>On dirait que quelqu'un a besoin d'un cappuccino single malt.</em> <em>»</em></p>
<p>Elle secoua la tête, buvant une autre gorgée.</p>
<p><em>«</em> <em>Un latte single malt ?</em> <em>»</em></p>
<p>— Sortez de ma tête, Lucifer… marmonna-t-elle.</p>
<p>À défaut d'un réel soulagement, Chloé fut tirée de ses pensées par un faible coup à la porte. Elle abaissa sa tasse, fronçant les sourcils.</p>
<p>— C'est toi, Dan ? s'enquit-elle, à mi-chemin de la porte.</p>
<p>Tasse en main, l'autre sur la poignée ; elle s'interrogeait encore en laissant l'air frais de la rue pénétrer son intérieur.</p>
<p>— Trixie a oublié q—</p>
<p>— Je doute de pouvoir vous répondre, Inspectrice.</p>
<p>Son regard s'arrêta à l'arête d'une mâchoire ; mal rasée, tendue. Sans aller plus haut, sans descendre plus bas. Elle s'arrêta au tressautement de la pomme d'Adam, léger… si léger.</p>
<p>— Je reviens à peine.</p>
<p>Son ouïe s'arrêta à l'intonation, l'accent britannique, à ses battements de cœur affolés. Elle s'arrêta au fracas à ses pieds, sa main délestée de tasse, de café froid. Elle s'arrêta à l'entente de ce souffle profond, légèrement tremblant.</p>
<p>Non.</p>
<p>Non.</p>
<p>C'était un jour… C'était un jour sans. Sans lui.</p>
<p>Il ne pouvait pas être ici. Il—</p>
<p>C'était un jour sans.</p>
<p>Sans.</p>
<p>Elle cligna des yeux ; chaque fois avec lui, chaque fois sans doute possible. Il ne partait pas, ne disparaissait pas comme dans ses souvenirs, ses cauchemars. Il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait plus. Un jour sans était toujours possible. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle…</p>
<p>Chloé ne regarda pas plus haut, plus bas.</p>
<p>Au lieu de cela, elle toucha.</p>
<p>Elle toucha, effleura de ses doigts seulement la chemise blanche. Non, grise. Elle toucha les boutons, les coutures, les accros sous la veste, la chemise également. Elle toucha le col, la ligne de son cou, de sa mâchoire immobile.</p>
<p>C'était supposé être un jour sans.</p>
<p>Sans toucher, sans ressentir, sans… sans lui.</p>
<p>Son souffle s'accéléra. Elle touchait de ses deux mains, maintenant. Ses joues, ses pommettes, sa bouche. Ses yeux se laissèrent guider par ses mains, son toucher qui remontait toujours plus haut. Qui remonta juste sous ses yeux.</p>
<p>Ses yeux.</p>
<p>C'était—</p>
<p>— L-Lucifer ?</p>
<p>Ses yeux traversés d'une lueur, un éclat qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé, qui ne pouvait disparaître tout à coup ; elle le touchait, le tenait, tenait son visage de ses deux mains. Il ne pouvait disparaître, ce n'était<em> pas</em> une apparition.</p>
<p>C'était lui.</p>
<p>C'étaient ses yeux.</p>
<p>C'était sa voix.</p>
<p>— Chloé.</p>
<p>Il ne fallut qu'un souffle contre sa peau, que l'étirement de ses lèvres vers un sourire - son sourire. Il ne lui fallut que peu de choses pour oublier ce jour « sans », pour oublier tous les précédents ; que peu de choses pour qu'elle le tire vers elle, sans doute trop vite, trop brusquement… pour être avec lui, pour le sentir pleinement là, avec elle.</p>
<p>Chloé le tira avec toute cette force dont ces jours « sans » la délestait, à sa traction incontrôlable s'unit la force de Lucifer, sans retenue. Un « sans » que Chloé pouvait bien tolérer aujourd'hui, le seul dont elle avait besoin. Ses mains dans son dos, qui aurait pu déchirer son peignoir, dont la chaleur atteignait sa peau en-dessous ; son souffle rapide qui n'avait de cesse de caresser son cou, les battements de leurs deux cœurs, emballés, sans retenue, sans délimitation entre les sons de l'un et de l'autre.</p>
<p>Aucune barrière.</p>
<p>D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le seuil ; ni à l'intérieur, ni à l'extérieur, dans cet entre-deux d'émotions, d'avec et sans. Il était avec elle, elle était avec lui. Elle pleurait sans retenue, il l'étreignait sans retenue, sans se soucier de rien d'autre qu'elle. Il rit doucement contre sa peau, ses lèvres déposant baisers et baisers sur la ligne de son cou d'où remontaient ses sanglots hystériques.</p>
<p>— Je ne t'ai pas oublié, tu vois… Tu le sens, n'est-ce-pas ?</p>
<p>Il inspira profondément, la faisant frissonner, frissonnant avec elle.</p>
<p>Avec.</p>
<p>Avec elle.</p>
<p>— Comment aurais-je pu ? murmura-t-il.</p>
<p>Chloé sanglotait toujours, riait aussi, sanglotait encore ; sans parvenir à s'arrêter, juste à écouter sa voix, et ressentir son corps contre le sien, à voir ses larmes finir leur course dans le tissu de son col, éclaircir sa teinte grise par endroits. Elle froissa le tissu, le tordit entre ses doigts, le griffa avec cette hargne qui lui avait manqué ce soir-là, qui l'avait délaissée depuis tout ce temps, ces longs mois sans lui.</p>
<p>Si la position lui était inconfortable, gênante peut-être ; il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il ne proposa pas de se déplacer, d'épancher leur soulagement à un endroit moins public que le seuil étroit de sa porte. Il n'obligea rien, ne proposa rien de plus que cette étreinte qui n'avait aucune raison de cesser, qui avait tous les droits de perdurer. Il ne la contraignait pas à lui parler, à lui répondre.</p>
<p>— Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.</p>
<p>Elle sourit contre sa peau.</p>
<p>— « T-Tu » ?</p>
<p>Sa main descendit dans son dos.</p>
<p>— Trop tôt ? s'inquiéta-il.</p>
<p>Elle secoua la tête, sans s'écarter de lui ; même pour cela.</p>
<p>— Tard ; le corrigea-t-elle. B-Beaucoup trop tard.</p>
<p>Elle allait brûler ce calendrier. Elle le ferait, plus tard.</p>
<p>Lucifer s'écarta, juste assez pour que leurs joues s'effleurent. Sa voix fut nettement plus hésitante ;</p>
<p>— Je… Oui, j'aurais dû prendre ce point en compte. Je peux partir si c'est cela v—</p>
<p>Chloé enfonça ses doigts dans le tissu de sa veste, se souciant moins de lui faire mal par mégarde que de le voir s'éloigner d'elle. Il frémit, mais s'arrêta.</p>
<p>— N'essaie même pas !</p>
<p>Un rire.</p>
<p>— Qui tutoie qui maintenant, hm ?</p>
<p>— La ferme, Lucifer, rétorqua Chloé en levant les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré tout, à s'en engourdir les lèvres.</p>
<p>Il la ferma, sa bouche ne laissant sortir que sa respiration. Elle était rapide, laborieuse. Elle nota la façon dont il se laissait aller dans leur étreinte, pesant dans ses bras toujours tremblants, davantage à chaque minute écoulée.</p>
<p>— Tu en as mis du temps, dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.</p>
<p>Ses doigts tressautèrent dans son dos, son souffle effleura la base de sa nuque.</p>
<p>— E-eh bien… 'olontiers venu en U-Uber si j'vais pu.</p>
<p>Il inspira, longtemps - plus de temps qu'il ne fallait pour expirer, puis inspirer encore.</p>
<p>— C'la auraiétéplu'… 'apide… marmonna-t-il, mots et souffle éperdus dans sa chevelure.</p>
<p>— Lucifer ?</p>
<p>Aucune réponse. Chloé s'accrocha à sa respiration, synonyme de vie, antonyme de « sans », bien qu'il fût <em>sans</em> réaction dans son étreinte maladroite sur le pas de sa porte. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux parsemés de cendres et d'autres choses plus difficiles à définir. Il était sans doute prudent de ne pas s'interroger davantage sur ce genre de détails. A la place, elle inspira elle aussi ; si fort et si librement qu'elle aurait pu croire que ses poumons n'avaient jamais connu meilleur air que celui-ci.</p>
<p>Elle savoura la moiteur de sa peau contre la sienne, ces détails « douteux » qui s'accrochaient à ses doigts tremblants, ses larmes qui perlaient de ses cils, qui chatouillaient ses joues. Et ses joues… ses joues étirées par ce sourire déterminé à ne pas disparaître, à lui faire ressentir d'un bloc, un seul, tout ce que Lucifer avait pu emmener avec lui.</p>
<p>Il était avec elle, il était revenu.</p>
<p>Et, enfin, elle revenait à la vie.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Verre vide, ses mains le faisant pivoter d'un côté puis de l'autre sur son giron ; Chloé revenait encore à ce moment, au souvenir du corps de Lucifer pesant contre le sien, à cette journée et cette nuit entière à dormir dans le divan - là où s'était finalement épuisée toute la force qui lui restait. Elle revenait toujours à ses encouragements pour la suivre jusqu'au salon, pour un pas flageolant après l'autre jusqu'à ce meuble d'une forme allongée, cette promesse de repos. Elle revenait à ses traits marqués par la fatigue, par une période de privation qu'elle avait eu peine à imaginer, à sa main qui s'était accrochée à la sienne, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée une seule fois.</p>
<p>Elle en revenait à ce « regain » de sensations, ce « retour à la vie » qui avait marqué ce jour, son propre retour.</p>
<p>Tout continuait à lui sembler plus, elle ressentait tant de choses depuis.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>«</strong> </em>
  <em><strong>Au-... à plus tard, Chloé.</strong> </em>
  <em><strong>»</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Trop, avec trop d'intensité.</p>
<p>En revenant finalement aux dossiers étalés sur son lit, Chloé poussa un soupir las, tourna encore une fois le verre vide entre ses doigts, récepteurs de sensations intenses, comme le reste de son corps, de son esprit et son âme.</p>
<p>Elle rassembla ce capharnaüm de paperasses pour jeter le tout au pied du lit ; autant arrêter les frais pour aujourd'hui. Verre vide posé, lampe éteinte et couverture remontée sur son corps qui n'était plus seulement « sien » désormais, elle regarda les reflets lunaires à travers les tentures.</p>
<p>Deux semaines, seulement deux.</p>
<p>Les bras de Morphée l'entourèrent, Chloé priant éperdument pour d'autres bras autour de sa taille, d'autres mains sur son corps.</p>
<p>Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer mieux pour le lendemain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Désagréments mythifiés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de lecteurs-trices français dans le coin ?<br/>J'avoue que c'est en partie à cause de cela que je n'ai pas poursuivi les publications sur ce site, hormis pour la version traduite en anglais (j'ai l'impression de jeter ces chapitres dans le vide ^^").  Mais Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour, hm ? J'espère que ce n'est qu'une question de temps et d'efforts des auteurs français disséminés ça et là sur le site pour que le français, justement, prenne davantage de place sur le fandom :) </p>
<p>Et ça commence par moi aussi !  X)</p>
<p>Alors, vu que la fanfic est déjà bien avancée depuis la dernière publication (14 chapitres publiés, 17 écrits en tout), je vais partager par deux à chaque fois, une fois par semaine (normalement - n'hésitez pas à me faire les gros yeux si je tarde) et ce jusqu'à atteindre le dernier chapitre en date. </p>
<p>Musique :</p>
<p>Porcelain | Skott<br/>https://open.spotify.com/track/5L6mKOF7MKu6IYHGqxH998</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DÉSAGRÉMENTS MYTHIFIÉS</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>5</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Des demandes innocentes de Trixie aux bras strictement métaphoriques de Morphée, le Diable s'y imposa sans efforts. Il avait hanté ses rêves de nuits, occupé ses pensées de jours et continuait encore aujourd'hui.</p>
<p>Toujours plus fort.</p>
<p>La forte « occupation » de ce matin ne se fit pas attendre. Chloé n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'y préparer. Encore une fois.</p>
<p>— Comment va Lucifer ?</p>
<p>Renversant par mégarde du café sur le comptoir de la cuisine, Chloé s'empressa de tout éponger, agacée par sa réaction comme par le retour systématique de Lucifer dans chacune de ses conversations.</p>
<p>Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ?</p>
<p>Son retour était tout récent.</p>
<p>Et ce n'était qu'un juste <em>retour </em>des choses pour toutes les personnes qui l'avaient patiemment écoutée parler de lui du temps de son absence. Elle ne pouvait pas subitement exiger d'eux un désintérêt total le concernant, « les » concernant.</p>
<p>— I-Il... hm, marmonna-t-elle. Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis qu'il est revenu ?</p>
<p>Linda secoua la tête, les rayons du Soleil passés par la fenêtre du séjour changeant le haut de ses cheveux blonds en or.</p>
<p>— À peine, dit-elle.</p>
<p>— Il n'est pas venu voir Charlie ? Ou Amenadiel ?</p>
<p>— Si, mais il n'est jamais resté suffisamment longtemps pour savoir comment il allait. Je devrais m'y être habituée ; ajouta la thérapeute après un temps. Fuir les véritables conversations est un art où il est passé maître depuis la Nuit des Temps.</p>
<p>— Depuis la « Nuit des Temps » ? répéta Chloé après avoir posé sa tasse fumante de café ainsi que celle de son amie sur la partie du comptoir épargnée par sa maladresse. Comment tu le sais ?</p>
<p>— Amenadiel.</p>
<p>Linda sourit, son regard espiègle troublé par le filet de fumée torréfiée qui s'échappait de sa tasse.</p>
<p>— Il m'en a raconté de belles sur lui, du temps où ils étaient encore les... ; elle ouvrit les guillemets d'une seule main, imitant le ton pompeux de son compagnon à la perfection, <em>serviteurs miséricordieux de Dieu.</em></p>
<p>Chloé sourit à son tour, se prêtant aux jeux des imitations.</p>
<p>— <em>N'est miséricordieux que </em><em><strong>S</strong></em><em>on postérieur, Docteur !</em></p>
<p>Son imitation était médiocre, mais eut malgré tout le mérite de les faire rire de bon matin. Chloé sentit le poids dans sa poitrine diminuer. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais toujours plus que ce qu'elle avait pu espérer ces derniers mois. Des rires pour contrer les larmes, des longues conversations pour les silences pesants ; Linda était la parade contre le vide qui menaçait de l'engloutir.</p>
<p>Trixie était sa fille ; Chloé était sa mère, son pilier. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui infliger sa peine en plus de son absence.</p>
<p>Dan était son ami, mais le père de leur enfant avant le reste. Et il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux assure pour le bien-être de Trixie quand l'un faillait. Ça avait été son tour.</p>
<p>Ella était... <em>Ella.</em> Une amie, mais incapable de comprendre dans quoi Chloé s'était embarquée, dans quoi l'absence de Lucifer l'avait laissée. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il était parti ; qu'elle lui aurait expliqué et son amie aurait cru à une représentation en partenariat du Diable et de sa Reine en titre.</p>
<p>Amenadiel était occupé du bien-être de son fils. Quoi de plus normal après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Si elle avait perdu l'homme - diable et ange - de sa vie, lui avait perdu son frère pour le salut de Charlie, ajouté à celui du monde entier.</p>
<p>Restait Mazikeen. Démone furieuse, abandonnée par son ancien maître et partenaire d'escapades terrestres jusqu'à la dernière en date qui s'était éternisée plus qu'ils n'avaient pu le prévoir tous les deux. Elle s'était trouvée coincée sur Terre, encore une fois seule au milieu de ces humains émotionnels nouvellement appelés « famille » quand la première du genre était partie dans un bruissement d'ailes, sur un balcon.</p>
<p>Linda, elle, était la seule humaine de son entourage à avoir fréquenté le Diable. Elle l'avait vu, écouté, consolé - beaucoup d'actes dans lesquels Chloé se retrouvait. Elle avait compris sa faiblesse devant la vérité, elle avait <em>vraiment</em> compris. Se tourner l'une vers l'autre après cette nuit-là s'était fait naturellement. Elles autorisaient la faiblesse de l'une et l'autre, force et médiocrité humaine s'équilibrant à tour de rôle selon leurs besoins.</p>
<p>Une parade.</p>
<p>Une force.</p>
<p>La parade sonnait plus juste ce matin.</p>
<p>— C'est malin.</p>
<p>— Quoi ça ? demanda Chloé, soufflant sur sa tasse.</p>
<p>— Répondre à ma question par une autre question. Très habile, la félicita Linda.</p>
<p>— Pas tant que ça si tu as repéré le truc.</p>
<p>Linda haussa les épaules, remontant ensuite ses lunettes sur son nez. Les verres présentaient une griffe qui n'était pas là il y a trois jours. Peut-être la griffe de Charlie. Il était aussi adorable qu'intenable. Une vivacité sûrement due à son ascendance céleste, c'est ce que son amie pensait du moins. Mais Chloé, pour avoir vu Linda dans des situations particulièrement cocasses, avait une opinion toute différente à ce sujet.</p>
<p>— Je suis psy, je n'ai aucun mérite.</p>
<p>— Tu ne comptais pas reprendre ce matin, d'ailleurs ? enchaîna Chloé, soufflant encore et encore sans que la tasse ne s'écroule.</p>
<p>Elle devrait sans doute souffler plus fort que cela pour balayer cet air suspicieux du visage de son amie. Quel piètre méchant loup elle faisait devant le faciès de briques de Linda.</p>
<p>— Si, répondit cette dernière, sa suspicion évincée par un autre sentiment. Mais j'hésite encore à laisser Charlie seul toute la journée.</p>
<p>— Il ne sera pas seul. Amenadiel est avec lui, non ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.</p>
<p>— Je sais bien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ce réflexe a un nom, je crois ?</p>
<p>Chloé hocha la tête, souriant à nouveau.</p>
<p>— La « maternité ».</p>
<p>— C'est ça ! Enfin... Mon travail me manque, c'est sûr ; mais j'ai toujours du mal à m'éloigner de lui aussi longtemps. Je sais que Lucifer m'a assuré que les démons étaient sous contrôle et que ce nouvel arrangement avec son <strong>P</strong>ère éviterait tout nouveau débordement, mais ça reste difficile.</p>
<p>Chloé marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'entente du nom de Lucifer, sa tasse suffisamment proche de ses lèvres pour goûter et non plus souffler l'arôme torréfié du café. Elle rencontra le regard de Linda, loin d'être dupe, si peu « soufflée » par les vaines tentatives de son amie.</p>
<p>— Dériver la conversation sur moi, très habile ça aussi ; dit-elle.</p>
<p>Haussant les épaules à son tour, Chloé baissa sa tasse à hauteur de son menton.</p>
<p>— Je suis flic, je n'ai aucun mérite.</p>
<p>— Tu ne veux vraiment pas parler de lui ou tu ne sais juste pas quoi répondre ?</p>
<p>Chloé soupira. Rien à voir avec ses précédentes tentatives d'écroulement ou du café encore trop chaud pour son gosier, celui-ci encore <em>froissé</em> par sa nuit agitée.</p>
<p>— Un peu des deux, j'imagine.</p>
<p>Linda se pencha alors vers elle, ses avant-bras pressés contre le comptoir et ses mains autour de sa tasse.</p>
<p>— Passons à une question plus simple alors ; comment tu vas, <em>toi ?</em></p>
<p>Chloé mit quelques secondes à répondre.</p>
<p>— Tu parlais d'une question « plus simple », marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard.</p>
<p>— Elle l'est. C'est la réponse qui ne l'est pas, en général.</p>
<p>— Tu es plus que prête à reprendre le travail, à ce que je constate.</p>
<p>— Allons, Chloé.</p>
<p>Cette dernière pinça les lèvres, le regard toujours fuyant, à taper du pied puis à hausser les épaules. Son corps répondait pour elle, non ? Ces « effets » de Lucifer sur son corps et ses émotions tantôt puissantes, tantôt fuyantes.</p>
<p>— C'est... C'est comme si j'étais complètement déréglée de l'intérieur. Comme si toute la maîtrise que j'avais sur mes émotions depuis ma naissance avait « régressé » ?</p>
<p>— Tu as des exemples ?</p>
<p>— Hier, j'ai pris la défense de Lucifer. Dan n'arrêtait pas de revenir sur l'affaire du temple maya et—</p>
<p>— Il n'y a rien de mal à défendre quelqu'un à qui tu tiens auprès de ton ex, si ?</p>
<p>— Non, bien sûr que non, mais c'est la façon dont je m'y suis prise qui me dérange, Linda. J'ai... J'ai remis l'affaire Palmetto sur le tapis pour le faire taire. Tout ça est derrière nous depuis longtemps et je n'ai pas hésité à utiliser ce coup bas. Pour Lucifer.</p>
<p>Elle secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Ce n'est pas normal.</p>
<p>— Dès que Lucifer est impliqué, rien n'est vraiment<em> normal</em> ; fit remarquer la thérapeute avec un sourire compatissant. Et ta réaction ici me paraît tout à fait compréhensible, surtout après ce qui s'est passé.</p>
<p>— Possible, mais il y a ces autres choses, poursuivit Chloé.</p>
<p>— Quelles « choses » ?</p>
<p>— Ces sensations quand il se tient près de moi, quand il reste trop loin de moi. Ces pensées, ces envies qui surviennent de nulle part... Ça me rend dingue, j'te jure.</p>
<p>Elle but une gorgée de café tiédi par ses sensations et réponses simples, notant le sourire de son amie. De la compassion était apparue l'étincelle amusée qu'elle lui connaissait bien. C'était le genre d'étincelle qu'elle brûlait de partager avec les autres, qu'il lui fallait leur faire comprendre au prix de longues discussions.</p>
<p>L'étincelle professionnelle d'une thérapeute accomplie.</p>
<p>— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.</p>
<p>— Rien, ça sonne juste étrangement familier. J'ai la définition de ce symptôme sur le bout de langue ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être, hm ?</p>
<p>— OK, stop. Linda... stop. Ça n'a rien à voir avec... tu sais.</p>
<p>— « Avec » ? répéta Linda, taquine. Non, je ne sais pas. Mais tu as l'air de savoir.</p>
<p>— Je te hais.</p>
<p>— Ah, ça c'est l'antonyme de ce que tu sais, Chloé.</p>
<p>Cette dernière ferma brièvement les yeux, prenant une longue inspiration.</p>
<p>— Ce n'est pas « d'amour » qu'il s'agit ! Enfin si, mais pas seulement ; c-c'est...</p>
<p>— L'amour ?</p>
<p>— <em>Oui !</em></p>
<p>Continuant sur sa lancée sans laisser le temps à Chloé de se reprendre, Linda insista, tout sourire ;</p>
<p>— C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?</p>
<p>— Oui, évidemment que ça m'inquiète !</p>
<p>Chloé rit, il n'y avait pas de joie, juste l'expiration bruyante de ces angoisses, ces sensations qui - même si Linda persistait à le penser - étaient plus complexes qu'une <em>simple </em>démonstration d'amour entre elle et le Diable.</p>
<p>— Tout est confus depuis qu'il est revenu, Linda. Mes sentiments ; ce que je ressens, ce que lui ressent. Je ne sais plus où sont « mes » limites humaines dans cet amour « littéral » qui nous lie désormais, comme il dit. C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. <em>Littéral</em>... répéta-t-elle plus doucement. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?</p>
<p>— C'est compliqué à expliquer, intervint Linda, son sourire redevenu compatissant.</p>
<p>— Je sais. Je-…</p>
<p>Elle soupira.</p>
<p>— J'aimerais juste qu'il essaie, autant que j'essaie de comprendre.</p>
<p>Chloé se savait injuste, mais pour être franche, elle n'était pas certaine qu'une telle injustice soit de son fait. Bien sûr, Lucifer n'avait pas essayé de lui expliquer davantage, mais elle n'avait pas essayé d'en savoir davantage non plus depuis qu'il était revenu.</p>
<p>Elle avait tu le reste. Ils l'avaient tous les deux faits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>Deux semaines plus tôt</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>Elle avait attendu quelques minutes.</p>
<p>Puis dix, vingt, trente ; jusqu'à ce qu'une heure entière eût passée et qu'une autre eût commencée.</p>
<p>Elle avait attendu quelques minutes de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle heure s'achève.</p>
<p>Puis elle avait toqué à la porte.</p>
<p>— Lucifer ?</p>
<p>Encore quelques minutes à écouter l'eau s'écouler derrière la porte et elle l'entrouvrit, réitérant sa question aux volutes de vapeur coincées à l'intérieur.</p>
<p>— Lucifer ?</p>
<p>Aucune réponse, toujours cette eau qui coulait.</p>
<p>Chloé resta plantée là, hésitante. Lucifer s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de le découvrir transformé en eau, à être resté autant de temps sous ce déversement brûlant qui s'immisçait dans sa gorge, la porte à peine entrouverte. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le déranger avant, consciente qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui une fois suffisamment remis de... eh bien, de quoi qu'il eût pu se passer là-bas.</p>
<p>Elle avait eu besoin de temps pour elle également.</p>
<p>Après un jour et une nuit passée à le regarder dormir, elle n'avait rien à envier à son état déplorable. Elle n'était pas couverte de restes peu ragoûtants de... de ce quelque chose de l'Enfer, mais elle se doutait du spectacle qu'elle donnait.</p>
<p>Ils n'étaient que les fantômes des personnes qu'ils avaient quitté ou vu partir cette nuit-là.</p>
<p>Alors, une fois Lucifer monté au premier pour retrouver son allure d'antan sous les flots ininterrompus, Chloé avait fait le premier pas pour retrouver la sienne. C'était comme remettre un vieux manteau ; apprécié mais oublié dans un coin à prendre la poussière, ce genre de vêtement que l'on redécouvrait après un temps, pour l'abandon duquel on s'interrogeait sans retrouver la raison initiale.</p>
<p>C'était pesant, léger ; cela remplissait le vide qui l'avait habité, le creusait plus profondément aussi. C'était beaucoup de choses de « revenir » à soi.</p>
<p>Elle posa sa main sur le chambranle, tenant toujours la poignée de l'autre. Toujours balancée entre-deux.</p>
<p>— Chloé...</p>
<p>Balancée vers ce murmure noyé d'eau, elle s'invita sans réfléchir vers ce temps « à lui ». Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte refermée qu'elle prit conscience de son geste intrusif dans son intimité. En partie tournée vers la porte, elle ne voyait que le coin inoccupé de la baignoire, là le pommeau de douche laissait couler l'eau à foison.</p>
<p>Où—</p>
<p>Ses yeux captèrent un mouvement, bref. Elle regarda Lucifer tout aussi brièvement, assis à l'autre bout de la baignoire, ses bras pressés contre ses genoux ; une masse ferme et tremblante d'ange nu dans sa baignoire.</p>
<p>Sa baignoire.</p>
<p>Nu.</p>
<p>Nu.</p>
<p>Chloé se retourna vivement, son front pressé contre le bois humide de la porte. Elle ferma les yeux, pourtant avertie de ne rien pouvoir voir ainsi.</p>
<p>— J-je... Désolée, je...</p>
<p>Elle inspira, laissa la vapeur s'immiscer à l'intérieur de sa gorge.</p>
<p>La salle de bain était devenue un véritable sauna, comment faisait-il pour rester là sans broncher ?</p>
<p>— Je voulais juste m'assurer que ça allait. Alors... Alors, je vais— ; balbutia-t-elle.</p>
<p>— 'oid.</p>
<p>— Quoi ?</p>
<p>Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle n'entende à nouveau sa voix ; rauque, tremblante. Elle trembla de concert.</p>
<p>— F-froid.</p>
<p>Chloé se retourna aussitôt, oubliant le respect de son intimité pour l'observer plus attentivement. Lucifer n'avait pas bougé et gardait son visage enfoui dans ses bras pris de violents tremblements malgré la chaleur environnante. Bon sang, elle pouvait presque voir sa peau blafarde s'hérisser d'ici.</p>
<p>Comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu plus tôt ?</p>
<p>Il avait tremblé dans son sommeil, mais elle avait alors mis cela sur le compte de rêves agités, d'autant que ses tremblements n'avaient jamais duré plus de quelques secondes, une minute parfois. Il n'avait rien dit, rien laissé montrer en ouvrant les yeux - juste ce sourire, son sourire qu'elle s'était « habituée » à ne plus voir.</p>
<p>Elle n'avait pas <em>vu.</em></p>
<p>— Bon sang, Lucifer ! pesta-t-elle, autant contre lui que contre elle-même. Pourquoi n'avez— n'as-tu rien dit ?!</p>
<p>Elle ferma l'arrivée d'eau supérieure et ouvrit le robinet central, Lucifer redressant à peine la tête de l'habitacle turbulent de ses bras pour lui répondre. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas encore bleui, mais presque.</p>
<p>— Je l-le... 'is.</p>
<p>Chloé leva les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p>— Évidemment. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit <em>plus tôt</em> ?</p>
<p>Elle poussa ses vêtements éparpillés autour de la baignoire d'un coup de pied impatient. Lucifer ne répondit pas, l'arrière de son crâne pressé contre le carrelage perlé d'eau jusqu'ici impuissante à le réchauffer. Il déglutit, les muscles de son cou frémissant, le regard vague.</p>
<p>Ravalant sa frustration, Chloé vérifia la température de l'eau, pressant Lucifer de rester éveillé. Emmener le Roi de l'Enfer aux urgences à la suite d'une sévère hypothermie était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-xXx-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Le Diable préférant l'eau aux flammes, qui l'eut cru ?</p>
<p>Ladite créature maritime ouvrit un œil, la moitié d'un regard - lucide, piqué dans son amour-propre. Quelques gouttes de cette eau favorisée roulèrent sous son menton, jusqu'à tomber dans cette multitude aqueuse, celle-là même où il « barbotait » depuis un moment.</p>
<p>Chloé estimait la durée de cette baignade à un "moment », à en juger par la crampe qui remontait de son pied à son mollet. Mais elle rechignait à bouger du sol. Elle était suffisamment bien ainsi, à le regarder suffisamment détendu, suffisamment « bien » pour la regarder elle. Même s'il n'avait toujours pas écarté sa tempe du mur, même si ce n'était qu'un œil.</p>
<p>C'était quelque chose.</p>
<p>C'était lui.</p>
<p>— L'eau est <em>chaude</em>, Inspectrice. Cela suffit à expliquer ma préférence.</p>
<p>Chaude ou non, Lucifer frissonna. Cela continuait à arriver, malgré la température élevée bien au-delà des standards humains ; Chloé n'osait même pas y tremper un doigt, son visage déjà soumis à cette chaleur infernale sans la supporter totalement. Il continuait de trembler à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers.</p>
<p>Mais il trouvait moyen de répliquer à ses taquineries sans claquer des dents ; cette amélioration n'était pas à négliger.</p>
<p>— Vou- tu es certain que c'est assez chaud pour toi ? demanda Chloé, butant encore sur le tutoiement.</p>
<p>Se relevant de sa position semi-assise sur le sol, somme toute inconfortable, elle approcha sa main du robinet sans attendre sa réponse. Il l'attrapa à mi-chemin, chaleur et eau entourant sa paume. La main de Lucifer ne tremblait plus.</p>
<p>Elle retint son souffle.</p>
<p>Elle pouvait encore les sentir glisser sur ses joues, ses doigts passés sur son menton perlé de larmes. C'étaient des larmes à l'époque. Une eau comme une autre, cet autre qui perle de leurs mains jointes, jointe à l'eau ondoyant autour du corps musculeux du Diable.</p>
<p>Chloé laisse son regard naviguer sur leurs doigts, ceux de Lucifer plus que les siens. Elle laissa ses yeux remonter doucement ; poignet, coude et biceps. Jusqu'à la ligne de son cou.</p>
<p>C'était la seconde fois qu'ils se touchaient vraiment, consciemment.</p>
<p>— Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est parfait ainsi.</p>
<p>Sans se libérer de son emprise, elle laissa finalement ses yeux remonter jusqu'à son visage. Deux yeux ouverts aux siens, cernés mais vifs. La seconde fois qu'ils se regardaient vraiment, aussi.</p>
<p>Elle se souvint de respirer.</p>
<p>— « Vous » maintenant ?</p>
<p>Son expression changea aussitôt et il détourna le regard sous le règne du sien. Elle ne l'avait vu que très rarement ainsi, incertain et... un peu gauche dans son langage corporel. La dernière fois remontait à—</p>
<p>N'était-ce pas lors de ce rendez-vous ?</p>
<p><em>«</em> <em> Inspectrice. Vous êtes... éblouissante.</em> <em> »</em></p>
<p>Cela paraissait une éternité.</p>
<p><em>C'était</em> une éternité.</p>
<p>Probablement plus pour lui que pour elle, mais tout était affaire de perspective, n'est-ce-pas ?</p>
<p>Il lâcha sa main, enfouissant ensuite la sienne sous les flots. La respiration de Chloé ne se fit pas plus conciliante, lente, si lente pour les furieux battements de son cœur. Elle le regarda reculer autant qu'il le pouvait dans sa baignoire bien trop petite pour son grand gabarit. Il pressa son dos contre la paroi, ses jambes pliées perçant l'eau, le tout accompagné d'un léger clapotis. Elle se retint de ne pas regarder plus bas, au-delà de cette transparence aqueuse. Entre ses jambes, passé son bas-ventre, aussi musculeux que le reste.</p>
<p>Sa respiration eut un à-coup.</p>
<p>— Me tutoyer est de toute évidence gênant pour vous, Inspectrice ; expliqua Lucifer, ses yeux rivés sur l'eau fumante.</p>
<p>Elle se concentra sur ses propos, leur donnant un sens, y réagissant avec quelques secondes de retard. Mais il ne remarqua rien, là aussi.</p>
<p>— Oh non. J'ai juste... juste besoin de temps pour m'y faire.</p>
<p>S'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire face à lui, Chloé ajouta ;</p>
<p>— J'essaie déjà de me faire à v-<em>ton</em> retour.</p>
<p>Lucifer redressa la tête, la scrutant longuement. Il réprima un énième frisson, forçant ses traits fatigués à autoriser la moitié d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>— Nous sommes deux, Ins- <em>Chloé</em>, se corrigea-t-il après avoir hésité.</p>
<p>Cette dernière sourit à son tour.</p>
<p>— Gêné ?</p>
<p>Il arqua un sourcil.</p>
<p>— Je suis le Diable. Rien ne me gêne jamais.</p>
<p>— Bien sûr.</p>
<p>Chloé souriait toujours, à s'en faire mal. Elle en revenait à l'utilisation de muscles qu'elle avait oublié plus ou moins volontairement durant une longue période. Ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis était aussi douloureux que grisant. Elle se sentait capable de tout, de rien aussi. Grisée, épuisée.</p>
<p>Intriguée également.</p>
<p>Le silence s'installant entre eux, Chloé profita qu'il eut fermé les yeux pour l'observer plus attentivement. Il ressemblait au Lucifer qui l'avait quittée sur le balcon du penthouse. Peut-être que le temps passé en Enfer était moindrement conséquent que sa première estimation, comment estimer une telle durée de toute façon ?</p>
<p>Le temps sur Terre était relatif.</p>
<p>Le temps en Enfer était...</p>
<p>Qu'était-ce ?</p>
<p>Il était resté là-bas au moins autant de temps passé ici à le pleurer, à l'imaginer çà et là dans sa vie. Elle pouvait le dire avec suffisamment de certitude en voyant toutes ces blessures superficielles, ces hématomes - de la taille d'un poing à la base de sa nuque, d'un doigt sur son biceps droit. Une balafre plus sérieuse traversait son torse en une diagonale parfaite, jusqu'à ses côtes, presque cicatrisée et n'étant plus qu'une ligne « éclairée » sur le chemin mouvementé du Diable.</p>
<p>Il avait eu pleinement le temps de se remettre de ce genre de blessures, alors...</p>
<p>Plus que six mois, à n'en pas douter. Mais combien exactement ?</p>
<p>Quel autre genre de marque aurait-il montré après davantage de temps passé là-bas ? Que lui serait-il arrivé d'autre s'il n'était pas revenu auprès d'elle ? Et s'il n'était jamais revenu ?</p>
<p>— Pourquoi ? dit-elle à haute voix, un murmure perplexe qui amena Lucifer à rouvrir les yeux.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi quoi ?</p>
<p>— Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?</p>
<p>Avant qu'il ne puisse mal interpréter ses interrogations, Chloé se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à effleurer son coude posé sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle sentit l'eau et les flammes sous sa paume, sans brûler, sans se noyer.</p>
<p>— Je suis... je suis contente - plus que cela - de te revoir, mais je croyais...</p>
<p>Elle soupira, ramenée à ce moment douloureux.</p>
<p><em>«</em> <em>Ne partez pas.</em> <em>»</em></p>
<p>— J'avais cru comprendre que ton départ était... définitif ?</p>
<p>L'était-ce encore ?</p>
<p>Il était là, devant elle, mais... était-ce définitif, cela aussi ? Elle ne voulait pas se défaire de ce « manteau », pas encore une fois. Un autre jour sans serait le jour de trop pour elle. Chloé fut surprise qu'une telle pensée la traverse ; à quoi pensait-elle au juste ? Elle ne se connaissait pas si désespérée, même pas durant ces six derniers mois.</p>
<p>La peine, la colère, l'abandon, l'impuissance ; oui.</p>
<p>Mais ce désespoir rugissant dans les tréfonds de son âme, c'était... c'était inattendu.</p>
<p>— Il l'était, en effet. Je ne prévoyais pas de revenir.</p>
<p>Elle lut nombre de choses dans son regard ; regret, résignation, douleur.</p>
<p>Ses doigts se serrèrent brièvement sur son bras. Et il ne voulait pas partir, elle le voyait, le ressentait d'un simple regard ; sous cette eau, à travers ce feu qui exsudait de sa peau, qui traversait la sienne.</p>
<p>Mais il était encore question de cela ; un autre départ, elle le ressentait aussi.</p>
<p>Brûlée, noyée ; Chloé préféra s'enfoncer davantage dans les profondeurs - lâche et désespérée - au lieu d'affronter une nouvelle fois l'inévitable. La gorge nouée, elle pinça les lèvres, demandant en toute lâcheté ;</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre-temps ?</p>
<p>Se passant une main sur le visage, il chercha ses mots, sans doute ravi lui aussi de remettre à plus tard la moins plaisante partie de cette conversation. Chloé regarda sa main, sa bague, luisante de noirceur - plus que dans son souvenir.</p>
<p>— Rien n'a vraiment changé, à strictement parler. Pour tout dire, je doute de pouvoir expliquer un concept d'une telle complexité par l'intermédiaire de vos dialectes humains.</p>
<p>Chloé fronça les sourcils à l'entente du mot « dialecte ». Elle se redressa, écartant sa main de sa supériorité dialectique.</p>
<p>— Pour tout dire, je doute de pouvoir parler un autre dialecte un jour ; se vexa-t-elle. Je suis humaine.</p>
<p>— Moins que tu ne le penses, dit-il, une ombre passant dans son regard sans effacer son expression amusée.</p>
<p>Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger davantage à ce sujet, Lucifer continua ;</p>
<p>— Aussi, loin de moi l'idée de mettre en doute ton intelligence, Insp- Chloé. Tu dois juste comprendre que les anges - ce que je ne suis plus, mais qui demeurent la source majeure de mes connaissances - n'ont pas la même conception du monde que vous, encore moins le même langage pour l'expliquer. Votre vocabulaire est limité à vos perceptions autant que notre vocabulaire aux nôtres. Quoique, en tant que Diable attitré, j'en sais plus que tous mes frères et sœurs réunis.</p>
<p>— Parce que l'Enfer a son propre langage ? devina Chloé.</p>
<p>— Précisément. Tu as devant toi la plus rigoureuse Encyclopédie Inter-Espèce de l'Univers !</p>
<p>— Qui barbote dans son bain, ajouta-t-elle.</p>
<p>Lucifer la dévisagea, scandalisé.</p>
<p>— Je ne <em>barbote</em> pas.</p>
<p>Elle arqua un sourcil.</p>
<p>— Possible. Après tout, je suis limitée à mes perceptions, hm ?</p>
<p>— Certes... bougonna-t-il.</p>
<p>Bien qu'elle s'amusât de son air bougon, Chloé ne savait pas quoi penser de cette entrée en matière, ce lexique universel qu'il doutait de pourvoir simplifier pour elle. Si elle n'était pas déjà suffisamment consciente du trou béant qui séparait son humanité de l'immortalité de Lucifer, ce genre de conversation remettait les choses en perspective.</p>
<p>Perspective.</p>
<p>Perception.</p>
<p>— Il doit bien y avoir un terme « humainement perceptible » pour m'expliquer ton retour, non ? insista-t-elle. J'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre Lucifer.</p>
<p>Un soupir lui échappa, long, dénotant un embarras dont elle ne comprenait pas la nature. Le comprendrait-elle jamais ?</p>
<p>— En termes humainement perceptibles... dit-il enfin, sans la regarder. Nous vivons les désagréments mythifiés de Perséphone.</p>
<p>Chloé cligna des yeux.</p>
<p>Une fois. Deux fois.</p>
<p>— Perséphone ? fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire, humainement perdue.</p>
<p>Rapidement suivit de ;</p>
<p>— « Nous » ?</p>
<p>— C'est compliqué à expliquer, je te l'ai dit, mais le mythe de Perséphone est un assez bon point de départ. Perséphone était la fille d'une déesse, selon vos perceptions humaines encore une fois...</p>
<p>— Elle ne l'était pas ?</p>
<p>Chloé savait que les mythes et croyances sur le Diable n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'âneries haineuses et superstitieuses, pour la plupart. Mais devait-elle ignorer l'Histoire entière recensée, contée des siècles et des millénaires durant par la perception limitée de l'Humanité ? Il était certaines choses qu'ils avaient pourtant compris, qu'ils avaient conté avec une assez bonne exactitude.</p>
<p>Dieu existait. Satan existait, il barbotait même dans les eaux fumantes dans sa baignoire « limitée » en termes d'espace. Lucifer était bien le fils de son <strong>P</strong>ère, il s'était bien révolté contre <strong>C</strong>e dernier. Ève était réelle alors—</p>
<p>— Elle l'est, enfin... tu l<em>'es </em>; murmura Lucifer.</p>
<p>La confusion de Chloé devint totale. Elle secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Je ne...</p>
<p>— Cette histoire constitue un « mythe » pour les humains, Uriel l'aurait défini comme un « schéma possible ». Tu vois ? Tout est question de vocabulaire.</p>
<p>— Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Lucifer ? Et qui est Uriel ?</p>
<p>Lucifer se figea, réprimant un frisson. Ses traits se durcirent.</p>
<p>— Mon frère. Il était doué pour définir lesdits schémas possibles et les communiquer aux autres, qu'ils s'en soucient ou non. Le mythe de Perséphone n'appartient pas au passé, ni à la mémoire de peuples oubliés - c'est une vision d'un avenir possible.</p>
<p>Chloé nota l'emploi du passé concernant son frère, mais jugea plus prudent de ne pas s'y attarder maintenant. La tension soudaine de Lucifer faisait, à elle seule, acte de prudence. Pour l'instant, elle s'évertuait à suivre la perception du Diable et c'était bien assez pour s'occuper l'esprit. Elle regrettait presque le vide des mois précédents.</p>
<p>— Tu veux dire... comme la prophétie découverte par Kinley ? D'où viennent-elles exactement ?</p>
<p>— D'un défaut de vocabulaire, justement. Certains humains peuvent percevoir davantage, expliqua Lucifer, déjà plus détendu que la minute d'avant. Mais percevoir n'est pas comprendre, Chloé. Nous l'avons expérimenté à nos dépens avec la dernière prophétie en date. Têtus comme vous êtes, vous n'avez jamais pu vous empêcher de mettre des mots sur toutes vos découvertes ; peu vous importait si la traduction laissait à désirer dans son ensemble.</p>
<p>— OK, OK mais... l'interrompit-elle. En quoi le my— le <em>schéma</em> de Perséphone me concerne ?</p>
<p>Perséphone, Perséphone. Le mythe de Perséphone ; Chloé l'avait déjà lu quelque part. Trixie avait été fascinée par les contes de fées, anciens comme nouveaux. Elle lui avait acheté un livre pour enfants il y a quelques semaines, sur les mythes et légendes du monde. L'histoire de Perséphone y était, elle s'en souvenait vaguement.</p>
<p>Cette fille innocente. Le Dieu des Enfers qui s'était épris d'elle et—</p>
<p>Prise d'un doute, Chloé dévisagea Lucifer - l'actuel Dieu des Enfers, épris d'elle - fille innocente.</p>
<p>— Il n'est pas question de moi allant en Enfer, j'espère ?</p>
<p>Cela le fit rire, quoique qu'il parut vexé par ses propos. Bien sûr, Lucifer ne l'amènerait jamais de force avec lui nulle part ; elle le savait. Elle le savait fidèle à sa parole, à ses principes. Jamais il ne foulerait du talon la liberté de qui que ce soit.</p>
<p>Mais Perséphone s'était... non, <em>devait</em> se faire enlever par le Seigneur du Monde Souterrain, elle devrait être Reine, manger d'un fruit infernal et le seconder dans ses fonctions. C'était un schéma possible, leur désagrément mythifié comme il disait un peu plus tôt.</p>
<p>Alors...</p>
<p>— Jamais. Je mourrais avant que cela n'arrive, Chloé.</p>
<p>Il n'avait pas buté sur son prénom.</p>
<p>Elle l'avait remarqué. Lui également.</p>
<p>— Non, il est plutôt question de...</p>
<p>Lucifer hésita, il serra le poing sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de croiser son regard interrogateur. Elle l'enjoignit à poursuivre d'un haussement de sourcil, ce qu'il fit - non sans prendre une profonde inspiration au préalable.</p>
<p>Quoiqu'il dût lui révéler maintenant, cela semblait requérir toutes ses capacités respiratoires.</p>
<p>— Il est question de notre... <em>déclaration.</em></p>
<p>Chloé comprit davantage à quoi il faisait allusion par son embarras manifeste et l'égarement systématique de son regard que par son discours précautionneux. Tout était question de vocabulaire, de perception.</p>
<p>Leur déclaration.</p>
<p><em>«</em> <em>Je vous aime.</em> <em>»</em></p>
<p>— Oh.</p>
<p>Elle fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>— O-OK ? ajouta-t-elle ensuite, toujours perplexe. Je-... Et c'est une question <em>problématique</em> ou... ?</p>
<p>Lucifer sourit.</p>
<p>— Cela l'est plus pour certains que pour moi, oui. Michael me l'a bien fait comprendre en prenant en charge mes fonctions royales, dit-il sur un ton désinvolte en montrant du doigt l'ecchymose violacée sur son cou.</p>
<p>— <em>Qu— ?!</em> Michael ?</p>
<p>Il haussa les épaules, grimaçant sous l'action desdits muscles éraflés.</p>
<p>— Un autre de mes frères, pas le plus sympathique. Ni le plus intelligent. Il n'est pas grand-chose d'autre qu'une masse ailée de rage et de dévotion aveugle, à dire vraie.</p>
<p>— Mais pourquoi ?</p>
<p>Reposant sa tête sur le rebord, Lucifer laissa échapper un soupir d'aise, ses yeux mi-clos avertis de l'expression profondément troublée de Chloé.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi quoi, Inspectrice ? marmonna-t-il avec lenteur. Pourquoi cela pose problème à Michael et à mon <strong>P</strong>ère que nous nous soyons déclarés l'un à l'autre ? Pourquoi Michael a-t-il exprimé son mécontentement ainsi ? Ou...</p>
<p>Il étouffa un bâillement, clignant des yeux.</p>
<p>—...pourquoi me remplace-t-il momentanément en Enfer ? Les possibilités sont multiples.</p>
<p>Chloé écarquilla les yeux, les questions – ou les réponses, elle n'aurait su dire quel vocabulaire était le plus approchant – de Lucifer tournoyant douloureusement dans son esprit.</p>
<p>Leur « amour » posait un problème à-à... Dieu ?! C'était...</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, mon D—</em>
</p>
<p>Lucifer parlait de Perséphone il y a cinq minutes à peine !</p>
<p>Mettre en exergue la divergence de leur perception constituait un euphémisme, là était la perception de Chloé. Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration, percevant une multitude d'angoisses à l'orée de ses pensées rationnelles.</p>
<p>— Eh bien, disons les trois !</p>
<p>Un second bâillement, complètement découvert, étira ses traits. Il lui répondit, sa tête dodelinant d'un côté - vers le mur, puis de l'autre vers le rebord.</p>
<p>— Eh bien... C'est un problème parce que je ne peux plus rester éternellement en Enfer maintenant que je suis littéralement tien, que tu es littéralement mienne. Cela aurait fini par nuire à ma santé comme à la tienne. Et il se trouve que mes fonctions royales ont pris une tournure très littérale au temple m'ya, donc... Tu vois où est le problème. C'mme Perséphone.</p>
<p>Sa tête se décida pour le mur, plus vaste et plus confortable.</p>
<p>— Michael est du genre à avoir des arguments <em>percutants</em> et... Il me r'mplace parce que...</p>
<p>Les yeux fermés, Lucifer marmonna sa réponse au ras de l'eau. Chloé le dévisagea, partagée entre stupéfaction et inquiétude.</p>
<p>— Lucifer ? Lucifer, eh !</p>
<p>Il tressaillit, à peine.</p>
<p>— Hm ?</p>
<p>— « Parce que » quoi ?</p>
<p>Il inspira, expira lentement ; déjà trop loin pour qu'elle le rattrape, ni ne le retienne bien longtemps. Il ne parvenait même plus à ouvrir les yeux, à laisser les syllabes modeler le mouvement de ses lèvres figées d'un sourire paisible.</p>
<p>— P'rce que... dit-il d'une voix quasi inaudible. Di'u l'a o'...donné. 'vons un marché,<strong> L</strong>ui e' moi.</p>
<p>— Un marché ? Quel marché ? Lucifer ?</p>
<p>Ce dernier demeura silencieux, profondément assoupi dans les eaux tiédis par ses interrogations. Celles-ci l'avaient aussi épuisé, à n'en pas douter ; un grand nombre de choses - dont son frère Michael - l'avaient épuisé. Elle le détailla longuement, tergiversant sur ce qu'elle devrait faire maintenant. Dormir ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'eau se refroidisse complètement n'était pas une bonne idée, d'autant qu'elle le savait vulnérable à ses côtés, mais Chloé ne pouvait se résoudre à le réveiller.</p>
<p>Son sommeil avait été ponctué de cauchemars la nuit et journée précédente ; il avait besoin de cela. Même Dieu semblait le penser, pour l'avoir autorisé à revenir auprès d'elle.</p>
<p>Momentanément.</p>
<p>Lucifer avait dit « momentanément ».</p>
<p>Un moment, c'était la seule estimation dont elle disposait. Il était là pour un moment.</p>
<p>Chloé soupira, laissant de côté ses préoccupations pour l'observer une fois de plus, lui-même épargné de toutes préoccupations, de tous schémas possibles ou défaut de vocabulaire pour un temps. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue à la suite d'un nouveau tremblement, le taisant d'une caresse.</p>
<p>Il était là.</p>
<p>C'était à la hauteur de ses perceptions.</p>
<p>Elle pouvait taire le reste l'espace d'un moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, j'ai changé le résumé - c'est normal. L'ancien n'était pas assez clair quant au contenu de la fanfiction.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Le pire du reste de l'Eternité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Musique :</p>
<p>Little of Your Lovin' | Sonny Cleveland<br/>https://open.spotify.com/track/45zMNgcpqcm1Hf3WavUtpW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>LE PIRE DU RESTE DE L'ÉTERNITÉ</strong>
</p>
<p>6</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Terre.</p>
<p>Enfer.</p>
<p>La consonance était harmonieuse, étrangement proche comme pouvaient l'être ces deux lieux sur le plan physique, géographique. Une tâche ardue que de cartographier l'Enfer, de tracer sa route de retour sur Terre. Quoique qu'une route céleste n'était pas terrestre – une autre consonance harmonieuse mais bien différente de ce que Lucifer avait expérimenté il y avait deux semaines.</p>
<p>Deux semaines terrestres.</p>
<p>Terrestre.</p>
<p>Terre.</p>
<p>Il pouvait encore sentir les forces brutes, chaotiques en de nombreux points, des différents plans traversés lors de sa remontée des Tréfonds. S'il roulait les muscles de ses épaules et ceux plus angéliques que diables y étant rattachés, le souvenir de sa traversée tordant sa chair tournait à l'instant présent. Poussant un soupir qui devint bien malgré lui un grognement d'inconfort, Lucifer regrettait presque son goût prononcé pour les costumes sur mesure ; ceux-ci n'étaient pas à la mesure d'éventuelles courbatures surnaturelles. Ce n'était rien ; peu cher payé pour retourner chez lui, pour rester auprès de Chloé, et cela même si ses ailes tardaient à guérir.</p>
<p>Pour être honnête, il se sentait bien, mieux qu'il n'avait espéré.</p>
<p>De sa troublante apathie en Enfer à son dynamisme débordant sur Terre, il ne semblait n'y avoir qu'un pas, qu'un prompt battement d'ailes. Lucifer n'aurait pu espérer mieux à la suite des explications agressives de Michael, accompagnées de celles du messager en titre de son <strong>P</strong>ère, Gabriel ; un orateur servile mais dont la dissonance de comportement avait été bienvenue après les coups répétés de l'autre à son encontre. Tous ses frères ne pouvaient pas passer leur temps en sa compagnie à le passer à tabac pour le plaisir de l'acte, de mater le <em>Mal Originel</em>. Bien sûr, Lucifer n'avait jamais dit non à l'une altercation enjouée avec Michael auparavant. Quoiqu'il en soit, sa situation avait changé comme son appréciation de ces joutes fraternelles.</p>
<p>Pas comme cet endroit, cela dit.</p>
<p>Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et en écarta le store pour laisser entrer un peu de lumière dans la pièce. Lumière comme obscurité renforcèrent son sentiment. Il y avait une constance agréable dans cet endroit, sur Terre en général. C'était là que s'arrêtait la consonance terrestrio-infernale.</p>
<p>La Terre n'était pas l'Enfer. Leur différence était affaire de détails ; un exemple parmi d'autres était l'emprise du temps – son passage, comme ce fin trait de lumière escaladant le bureau, passant d'une photographie à l'autre, jusqu'au bord opposé. Le temps en Enfer était trop lent pour laisser la Lumière s'y imposer, elle ne s'y était jamais risquée, retenue derrière ces cieux uniformes de cendres.</p>
<p>Lucifer s'écarta de la fenêtre et fit le tour du bureau, s'arrêtant derrière le siège après que son regard eut été attiré par une photographie en particulier. Elle n'était pas grande, ni extraordinaire pour sa lumière ou encore sa composition. Non, sa particularité allait à un détail qui éveilla autant sa curiosité que sa perplexité. Sa main navigua sur le sourire de Chloé, léger, presque « forcé » comme il la surprenait à faire devant un suspect, un témoin pour lequel elle n'éprouvait que très peu de sympathie. Quoique cette expression semblait être de son fait, à voir son regard fixé sur lui, en train de converser avec Linda. Il aurait bien eu du mal à se rappeler le sujet de leur conversation comme la date où cette photographie avait été prise, à son insu de toute évidence. Jamais il ne se serait laissé prendre sous cet angle.</p>
<p>Jamais il n'aurait laissé Linda l'exposer ainsi, aussi peu à son avantage sourcils froncés, grimaçant pour une contrariété sociale oubliée. D'où pouvait venir cette photographie, ce besoin de l'exposer dans son espace de travail, au milieu d'autres – à la vue de ses patients, de ses collègues ou amis ? Il ne voyait pourtant pas d'autres représentations aussi « nettes » de ses patients.</p>
<p>Un détail de changement troublant.</p>
<p>Replaçant la photographie où il l'avait trouvée, Lucifer en tourna une autre à la rencontre timide des rayons du Soleil au travers des stores. Un autre détail de changement était la démonstration foisonnante de la toute nouvelle maternité de sa thérapeute. Il ne comprendrait jamais le besoin compulsif des parents terriens à étaler l'image de leur progéniture un peu partout. Murs, cadres, courts-métrages bercés de bave et de cris effroyables… l'invasion médiatique était insoutenable, incompréhensible. Linda n'y avait pas échappée. Elle était humaine après tout. Il savait aussi Amenadiel friand de l'éducation humaine dans son ensemble, même si ses doutes pour celle-ci avaient presque destiné Charlie à une élévation céleste avant l'heure. Une « dépression » céleste avant l'heure avait été forte à parier également. De ce changement, Lucifer ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. Il était vrai que l'éducation céleste et l'appréciation parentale, qu'il n'avait que rarement reçu lui-même - pouvait être préférable à cet étalage médiatique typiquement humain. Le dédain de ses proches en revanche… ce désintérêt tout aussi compulsif pour les uns et les autres, cette obsession à ne pas s'écarter de l'ordre établi par Dieu, à l'écarter <em>lui</em> sans remords – de cela, Charlie pouvait s'en passer.</p>
<p>Lucifer regarda plus attentivement la photographie.</p>
<p>Son neveu n'avait pas pris une ride. Bien sûr, il se doutait que les rides étaient affaire d'une mortalité plus avancée, que c'était affaire de mortels. Mortel, Charlie Luc Martin - et "Canaan" pour la supercherie passée de son aîné et l'administration terrestre - ne l'était qu'à moitié. Lucifer secoua la tête. Son pseudonyme n'était pas fait pour la seconde place, jamais il n'avait sonné aussi faux. Ce mot – mortel – sonnait faux, lui aussi. Les anges n'étaient mortels. Et pourtant, les anges saignaient, procréaient même. Surprenant comme le monde pouvait changer ses règles en l'espace de quelques années humaines. L'avenir montrerait jusqu'où s'arrêterait ce changement et où l'immortalité de son neveu, où sa divinité "génétique" débuterait.</p>
<p>Quoiqu'il en soit, rides ou pas rides, Lucifer s'était attendu à autre chose en revenant sur Terre. Certes, Charlie avait pris quelques centimètres, il n'était plus aussi chétif qu'à son dernier souvenir, mais il ne parlait toujours pas. Il émettait des sons étranges au mieux, aux notes aiguës et agaçantes chaque fois que Lucifer avait ouvert la bouche, pleurant avec plus de sonorité encore lorsque son oncle s'abstenait de parler pendant plus d'une minute. Lucifer avait dès lors été forcé d'écourter ses visites au minimum et trouver une alternative plus <em>silencieuse</em> pour ses retrouvailles avec son ancienne thérapeute.</p>
<p>D'où sa présence en ces lieux de si bonne heure, à chercher ces détails, preuves d'un réel changement entre son départ et son retour.</p>
<p>Six mois disséminés entre photographies, réagencement des meubles et de la décoration en fonction de la venue d'un seul être vivant bruyant et capricieux. La progéniture de l'inspectrice faisait figure de sainte en comparaison. Béatrice devait avoir changé elle aussi, quoique sa mère lui avait paru aussi radieuse qu'avant.</p>
<p>Lucifer ferma les yeux. Il repensa à leur dernière entrevue, à ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire. Gabriel lui avait expliqué les effets d'une telle déclaration, de son appartenance corps et âme à une mortelle bénie par Dieu ; et même sans cela, Lucifer avait d'ores et déjà compris que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Chloé sur ce balcon, depuis qu'il avait cessé de la toucher, de l'entendre, de la voir... il s'était senti "dépossédé". Cela n'avait pas été seulement une sensation, un sentiment de perte, de deuil ou il ne savait quoi d'autre.</p>
<p>Non. C'était différent.</p>
<p>Il s'était senti différent ; les démons l'avaient senti, l'Enfer aussi.</p>
<p>Lucifer avait dû évité plus de tentatives d'assassinat qu'à l'aube de son règne. Un quotidien monotone où ni le sang de ses ennemis, ni celui des traîtres et autres laquais cauchemardesques n'avaient pu remplir ce vide en lui. D'abord interprété comme une faiblesse par ses sujets, ce changement était devenu symbole de force, d'un respect craintif envers le Roi de l'Enfer. Il ne craignait rien, ne ressentait aucune pitié, aucune rage dont ses détracteurs auraient pu se servir contre lui. En cela, la prophétie devait avoir atteint sa pleine réalisation.</p>
<p>Car n'était-ce pas cela, "le Mal" ? Ne plus rien ressentir ?</p>
<p>Le Mal avait été libéré.</p>
<p>Lucifer fit quelques pas au centre du bureau, jusqu'à atteindre l'espace "thérapeutique" où il ne s'était plus assis depuis longtemps ; ses pas lui rappelant ceux sans but, sans envie, sans vie véritable entre les sombres colonnes de son Royaume.</p>
<p><em>Son</em> Royaume.</p>
<p>Il passa sa main sur le tissu du fauteuil.</p>
<p><em>Son</em> chez lui.</p>
<p>La consonance s'arrêtait là.</p>
<p>Ce vide avait pris fin à la seconde où Chloé avait ouvert la porte. Revoir son visage, ses yeux qui n'avaient pas pu atteindre les siens dans un premier temps et qui l'avaient ensuite trouvé ; cela avait été une explosion sans précédent. Il continuait de <em>brûler</em> ; pour un regard, un mot. Il craignait à nouveau, ressentait à nouveau.</p>
<p>Il ressentait<em> tant</em> de choses. Trop de choses. Mais elle l'aidait ; Chloé l'aidait à s'ancrer dans la réalité terrestre, à se soucier des détails. La bienséance en public, les mondanités avec l'inspecteur Crétin, avec le monde en général... quand elle ne l'entraînait pas plus profondément dans la tourmente de ses sens, quand elle n'en était pas directement responsable. Peut-être lui faisait-elle autant de bien que de mal ?</p>
<p>Si c'était effectivement le cas, peu lui importait jusqu'ici.</p>
<p>Elle l'aidait à "vivre" à nouveau.</p>
<p>La vie était un détail d'humanité. Lucifer l'avait perdu de vue, le regard du Diable était occupé d'autres choses en général, même dans ce vide de sentiments d'alors. Les principes et réactions humaines ; les réactions dans leur ensemble - c'était la raison de sa présence ici.</p>
<p>Il ne devait pas perdre de vue le plus important.</p>
<p>À présent assis, Lucifer n'eut pas à attendre plus de deux minutes avant que Linda ne franchisse la porte et ne le dépasse sans un regard vers lui. Il attendit qu'elle eût posé son sac sur le bureau avant de lui signaler sa présence.</p>
<p>— Je vous ai connue plus ponctuelle que cela, Docteur.</p>
<p>Linda se retourna si vivement qu'elle en fit tomber son sac, une partie de son contenu répandu sur le sol, un biberon vide roulant jusqu'aux pieds du Diable.</p>
<p>— <em>Nom d— !</em> Lucifer !</p>
<p>— Est-ce un objet à dessein thérapeutique ? s'interrogea celui-ci après avoir pris le biberon, le tournant dans ses mains avec curiosité.</p>
<p>— Qu- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est celui de Charlie.</p>
<p>Linda peinait à reprendre son souffle. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite, ramassant ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol avec l'aide de Lucifer qui fut ravi de se défaire des miasmes baveux de son neveu. Il n'aurait jamais cru regretter à ce point le contact d'un embout humidifié entre ses mains expertes.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi l'apporter ici ? Il ne suit pas déjà une thérapie, si ?</p>
<p>— Mon fils n'a que six mois, Lucifer. Par conséquent, je doute qu'il soit déjà en âge d'exprimer des problèmes complexes comme j'en rencontre chez mes patients, répondit Linda avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.</p>
<p>— Il est vrai que ces babillements incessants sont loin d'être "complexes".</p>
<p>— Que faites-vous ici, Lucifer ? demanda-t-elle une fois toutes ses affaires ramassées.</p>
<p>— Eh bien, j'ai cru comprendre que vous repreniez vos fonctions de thérapeute ce matin, enfin... dit-il après avoir consulté sa montre. En <em>début</em> de matinée, me semblait-il, mais j'ai pu me tromper.</p>
<p>Elle secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Non, c'est exact. Je reprenais ce matin. J'ai juste... Je prenais un café avec Chloé et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.</p>
<p>Entendant le nom de l'inspectrice, Lucifer releva la tête.</p>
<p>— Oh le temps passe, je vous assure ! Contrairement à vous, je l'ai vu passer jusqu'à votre venue, Docteur. Mais s'il s'agissait de l'inspectrice, je ne peux pas vous en tenir rigueur.</p>
<p>Il sourit, poursuivant ;</p>
<p>— Il devait sûrement s'agir d'affaires urgentes, n'est-ce-pas ?</p>
<p>Posant une seconde fois son sac sur le bureau, Linda se tourna vers lui, étudiant son expression avec retenue. Finalement, elle pinça brièvement les lèvres, plissant les yeux la seconde suivante.</p>
<p>— Vous savez, il y a une règle commune aux discussions entre filles et mes discussions professionnelles.</p>
<p>— Vraiment, et quelle est-elle ? s'enquit Lucifer.</p>
<p>— "Pas de commentaires", dit-elle avec un sourire.</p>
<p>Lucifer fronça les sourcils, surpris par son refus. L'inspectrice avait été un sujet pour le moins fréquent, pour ne pas dire "constant", dans leurs conversations professionnelles ; il avait donc du mal à comprendre ce qui la poussait à garder secret le contenu de cette conversation-ci. Le sourire de Linda s'élargit.</p>
<p>— Vous vous inquiétez de ce que Chloé a pu me dire sur vous, je me trompe ?</p>
<p>— Je...</p>
<p>— Pourquoi ne pas parler de cela directement avec elle ?</p>
<p>Lucifer secoua la tête. Il fit ensuite quelques pas pour se redonner une contenance ; contenir ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui leur arrivait à tous les deux, semblait parfois impossible. Il n'y arrivait qu'en se remémorant les paroles de Michael.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>"Ne prends pas trop tes aises, Lucifer."</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Il s'éclaircit la voix.</p>
<p>— Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, Docteur. Nous avons un meurtrier à attraper, d'où ma présence aussi matinale - je ne dispose que d'un laps de temps limité pour faire renaître ma thérapie de ses cendres.</p>
<p>Ce fut au tour de Linda de froncer les sourcils, suivant Lucifer jusqu'à hauteur de la table basse.</p>
<p>— "Faire renaître" votre thérapie ? répéta-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait place dans le fauteuil.</p>
<p>Il hocha la tête.</p>
<p>— Vous aviez raison, Docteur. Le pardon, la guérison de soi, me<em> purger </em>de toutes ses pensées négatives à mon propos ne peut pas se faire en une nuit. Tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas du genre à hâter les choses, hm ? C'est plus le genre de mon <strong>P</strong>ère, à vrai dire. <strong>I</strong>l a été aussi prompt à me faire chuter des Cieux qu'à éjecter mon diabolique postérieur du trône sous prétexte de ma mort imminente...</p>
<p>— Mort imminente ? répéta Linda avec inquiétude. Vous avec omis ce détail la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus chez moi.</p>
<p>— Il était inutile d'en parler. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je me porte à nouveau comme un charme !</p>
<p>Linda prit place à son tour, définissant le début d'un professionnalisme qui lui avait autant manqué que la normalité de leur échange. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à qui parler en Enfer, hormis soi-même et ce n'était jamais bon signe. Les conversations unilatérales manquaient de spontanéité, d'inattendu pour une raison évidente. De plus, Lucifer n'avait pas pour habitude de partager ses pensées avec ses généraux.</p>
<p>L'Enfer n'était pas fait pour cela.</p>
<p>Linda croisa les jambes sans cesser de le regarder.</p>
<p>— Mais vous en parlez <em>maintenant</em>, aussi inutile que cela puisse vous sembler. Ce qui me ramène à ma précédente question ; pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé chez moi ? Vous êtes revenu depuis deux semaines et c'est bien la première fois que vous partagez des informations concrètes sur votre état physique et psychologique avec moi.</p>
<p>Elle leva les mains brièvement avant de les joindre sur son genou.</p>
<p>— Vous n'avez même pas pris rendez-vous.</p>
<p>— Pas besoin de cela, Docteur, dit Lucifer. Je vous savais libre comme l'air ce matin. Vous l'êtes encore pour une vingtaine de minutes ; ce qui nous laisse tout le temps de renouer des liens patient-thérapeute.</p>
<p>Elle le dévisagea.</p>
<p>— Ça a un côté assez... flippant.</p>
<p>Il écarta sa remarque d'un sourire aimable, continuant ;</p>
<p>— Et en ce qui concerne ma présence ici aujourd'hui et pas avant... eh bien, nos séances ont toujours fait montre de davantage de résultats que ces discussions entre "amis".</p>
<p>— C'est pour cela que vous évitez les discussions entre "amants" ? demanda-t-elle alors.</p>
<p>Il ne dit rien dans un premier temps. Amants... Il n'avait pas eu d'amant ou d'amante depuis un long moment, d'une part parce qu'aucune de ses anciennes conquêtes ne présentaient suffisamment d'intérêt pour "discuter". Lui-même n'avait jamais suscité cette envie chez ses compagnes et compagnons d'un soir.</p>
<p>Une histoire sans lendemain.</p>
<p>À quoi bon discuter là-dessus ?</p>
<p>D'autre part... Eh bien, il se sentait différent auprès de Chloé. Les choses se passaient différemment pour lui, non pas qu'il y comprenait grand-chose jusqu'ici. Il n'avait pas changé son mode de vie pour Ève, peut-être parce qu'elle s'y était engouffrée tête la première mais ce n'était qu'une supposition.</p>
<p>— À quel amant faites-vous référence ? demanda-t-il à son tour, intrigué. Si vous voulez parler d'Ève, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de la revoir dep—</p>
<p>Linda secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Je parle de Chloé, Lucifer.</p>
<p>Il se redressa, frottant distraitement ses mains sur ses cuisses.</p>
<p>— Oh. Bien sûr, bien sûr. Pardonnez ma méprise, Docteur. Je croyais que nous parlions d'amants, pas de l'inspectrice.</p>
<p>— Vous ne voyez donc pas Chloé comme votre amante ?</p>
<p>— Je...</p>
<p>Il inspira.</p>
<p>C'était <em>différent.</em></p>
<p>— Le terme amant implique un rapprochement plus "charnel" que ce que nous avons partagé dernièrement. Nous ne le sommes donc pas encore... à proprement parler.</p>
<p>— Et qu'avez-vous partagé jusqu'ici ?</p>
<p>Lucifer sourit à Linda après s'être calé plus confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil. Le tissu et la rigidité du coussin compliquait l'appréciation du terme, cela dit. Quoique la tension soudaine de Lucifer s'y confondait parfaitement.</p>
<p>— Vous le savez, Docteur.</p>
<p>Cette dernière se pencha en avant, insistante comme toujours, comme il l'avait craint. Comme il l'avait espéré, d'un certain point de vue. C'était lui qui était venu à sa rencontre, non ? À la rencontre de cette dissonance terrestrio-infernale.</p>
<p>— J'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche, malgré tout.</p>
<p>— Friande de détails scabreux, hm ? rétorqua-t-il, la tension étirant son sourire en une mascarade joviale.</p>
<p>Linda attendit sans un mot, insensible à son tour de passe-passe. Elle ne lâcherait rien. Soupirant, Lucifer détourna le regard.</p>
<p>— Fort bien, nous... Nous avons avoué nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre avant mon départ. Et depuis mon retour, nous- <em>je</em> l'ai embrassée. Une seule fois ; c'était hier. Plutôt la seconde fois, si l'on tient compte de celui échangé sur mon balcon.</p>
<p>Linda fronça les sourcils, cela dura une seconde, avant qu'elle n'affiche à nouveau une expression neutre, attentive.</p>
<p>— Et c'est tout ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir...</p>
<p>Elle chercha une formule polie.</p>
<p>— ... sauté le pas ? D'après ce que vous nous avez dit, à moi et à Amenadiel, votre retour n'est pas fait pour durer, alors... Je veux dire, après ce que vous avez traversé tous les deux, il serait parfaitement compréhensible de vouloir passer à la vitesse supérieure.</p>
<p>— Comme je vous le disais plus tôt, le Diable sait prendre son temps ; non pas que je vous l'apprenne, mh?</p>
<p>Elle toussota, les joues rosies par l'embarras.</p>
<p>— Je sais, mais le "temps" vous est compté, encore une fois. Et il s'agit également d'une très longue séparation. Je me doute que le temps passé là-bas était plus conséquent que le nôtre... Malgré tout, Chloé ne vous a plus vu depuis six mois terrestres.</p>
<p>Elle haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>— Combien de temps était-ce pour vous, Lucifer ?</p>
<p>Ce dernier ferma le poing sur sa cuisse droite.</p>
<p>— Suffisamment, Docteur.</p>
<p>Percevant le sujet comme délicat, elle n'alla pas creuser plus loin. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant qui détendit les jointures de ses mains.</p>
<p>— Et...</p>
<p>Elle hésita.</p>
<p>— Avez-vous eu recours à quelques "distractions" ?</p>
<p>Ceci aussitôt dit, elle leva une main vers lui, le rassurant sur le négatif qui pouvait résulter de sa réponse éventuellement <em>positive.</em></p>
<p>— Ce qui ne serait pas un mal en soi, Lucifer. Tout le monde peut comprendre cela, Chloé aussi ; j'en suis persuadée. Je vous le répète, il s'agit là d'une très <em>longue </em>séparation. Tout portait également à croire que vous resteriez là-bas pour... pour toujours.</p>
<p>Les derniers mots furent prononcés avec difficulté et Lucifer la dévisagea, se demandant si elle n'avait pas contracté une quelconque maladie infantile auprès de sa progéniture. Avec ces biberons suspects disséminés un peu partout dans sa maison... À quoi d'autre pouvait être due cette nuance dans son intonation, sinon ?</p>
<p>Sa réaction étrange mise à part, il réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de mettre en avant.</p>
<p>Distractions...</p>
<p>Le temps passé en Enfer avait été long, "suffisamment" long comme il venait de le dire, pour que les années, les décennies et de plus longues périodes se mélangent entre elles ; au point qu'il peinait encore aujourd'hui à y définir le milieu de l'exacte fin de son calvaire. Fort était à parier que ces souvenirs emmêlés résultaient de cet état <em>second </em>s'ensuivant de sa longue, indubitablement longue, séparation d'avec l'inspectrice. Il avait rassuré cette dernière sur les effets indésirables qu'elle aurait à supporter, mais lui-même avait encore du mal à s'y faire.</p>
<p>Comment vendre un produit auquel on ne croyait pas ?</p>
<p>Plus il réfléchissait, plus le vide s'imposait à sa réflexion assidue sur le propos, qu'il savait pourtant large et variée en temps normal. L'Enfer n'était certes pas la Terre, ce genre de distractions y résonnait équitablement. Peut-être plus "vif", plus "brut" dans l'un que dans l'autre, mais c'était affaire de détails encore une fois.</p>
<p>Il offrit un sourire à sa thérapeute, amusé par ses insinuations qui n'avaient, à sa grande surprise, pas lieu d'être.</p>
<p>— Des distractions... Je ne peux pas vous blâmer pour vos présentes présomptions, Docteur ; répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire. Tout le monde connait ma réputation, comme vous dites.</p>
<p>Elle se redressa, intriguée.</p>
<p>— Alors, vous n'avez pas...</p>
<p>En lieu et place d'expressions tendancieuses, Linda fit un vague mouvement d'épaules qu'il interpréta comme volontairement suggestif. Tant de manière et de maladresse pour un acte naturel et <em>distrayant</em>, justement. Lucifer rit, secouant la tête.</p>
<p>— Je n'ai <em>pas</em>, en effet.</p>
<p>— OK.</p>
<p>Elle hocha la tête. Encore une fois, perplexe et silencieuse. Encore une fois, maladroite et polie. Le silence fut de courte durée.</p>
<p>— OK, répéta Linda, le front plissé. Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas... ?</p>
<p>Ses mains bougèrent sur son genou, ses doigts tendus puis repliés avec cette suggestion implicite, doigtée en sa direction. Amusé, Lucifer arqua un sourcil et demeura silencieux. Le dirait-elle clairement ou allait-elle le mimer à présent ? Son sourire s'élargit, son rire se répéta.</p>
<p>Comprenant qu'il ne l'aiderait pas, Linda reposa ses mains sur ses genoux avec un bruyant soupir.</p>
<p>— OK, Lucifer - vous voyez parfaitement ce que je veux dire !</p>
<p>— J'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche, Docteur, rétorqua ce dernier.</p>
<p>Elle secoua la tête, soupirant encore.</p>
<p>— Ce n'est pas un jeu, Lucifer.</p>
<p>— Beaucoup prôneraient le contraire et moi le premier. Et puis... N'étions-nous pas occupés de mes possibles distractions, mh ? appuya-t-il d'un sourire éclatant.</p>
<p>— Je sais ce que vous faites.</p>
<p>— Attendre que cette dénomination distractive sorte de votre bouche, peut-être ?</p>
<p>— Vous essayez de me distraire.</p>
<p>Il se tut, son sourire s'affaissant d'un centimètre.</p>
<p>— Eh bien, nous discutons de distractions.</p>
<p>— Nous discutons avant tout de votre relation avec Chloé, Lucifer ; pourquoi voulez-vous éviter le sujet ? Vous regrettez votre comportement en Enfer, peut-être ? Je vous le répète, elle pourra comprendre—</p>
<p>Il rit de sa méprise, ses mains jointes dans la tension qui remontait lentement vers ses avant-bras. Elle s'entendait déjà dans sa voix sans dominer totalement ses pensées. De pensée, il n'en avait qu'une dominante ; il n'y avait <em>rien</em> à comprendre.</p>
<p>— Pour regretter il faut avoir commis un acte jugé mauvais, Docteur ; coupa court Lucifer. Mauvais ou non, il n'y a eu aucun acte en ce sens, je peux vous l'assurer.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi ça ?</p>
<p>— Je ne pouvais pas.</p>
<p>— "Pouvais" ? Ou... "voulais", Lucifer ? insinua sa thérapeute.</p>
<p>Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, assuré de savoir la réponse qu'il pouvait l'être de son souffle expiré par ses poumons. Mais l'assurance fit place au doute, à l'étonnement ensuite. Il... Il ne...</p>
<p>Lucifer cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la bouche entrouverte, les mains serrées par cette saisissante incertitude.</p>
<p>— J-Je...</p>
<p>Son regard croisa celui de Linda.</p>
<p>— Je n'en sais rien.</p>
<p>Éprouvant subitement le besoin de bouger, Lucifer écarta ses mains de son pantalon et les appuya sur le coussin inconfortable en-dessous de lui. Il haussa les épaules, bougeant mais ne ressentant nul soulagement intérieur.</p>
<p>— Je... Peut-être... Peut-être les deux ? répondit-il enfin.</p>
<p>Le doute s'était maintenant niché dans son timbre de voix d'ordinaire si harmonieux.</p>
<p>D'ordinaire, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il ne se préoccupait que de cela, son désir. La <em>permission</em>... C'était l'affaire de son <strong>P</strong>ère. Il n'y avait pas de "permission" dans le désir de la chair, tout était affaire de désir - une envie mutuelle, parfaitement équilibrée et nourrie à satiété. Et le Diable s'y connaissait en gloutonnerie, comme pour le reste, comme pour tout ce qui était affaire de désirs.</p>
<p>Mais maintenant...</p>
<p>Maintenant, c'était différent. C'était la <em>même</em> chose.</p>
<p>Permission et désir.</p>
<p>C'était la même chose.</p>
<p>Il l'avait expérimenté, pas plus tard qu'hier après-midi, avant de quitter Chloé. Il s'était questionné sur ce qu'il <em>pouvait </em>désirer, ce qu'elle lui permettrait d'exprimer. Ce qu'elle désirait, ce qu'elle permettait... Cela l'obsédait depuis son retour. Lucifer avait toujours été soucieux de ce qu'elle voulait, de ce qu'elle apprécierait ou non, mais jamais à un tel niveau d'intensité.</p>
<p>Il s'y perdait presque lui-même.</p>
<p>Il se sentait <em>perdu.</em></p>
<p>— Nous ferions mieux de couper court, Docteur. Votre prochain rendez-vous ne devrait plus tarder... lâcha-t-il en faisant mine de se lever.</p>
<p>Il avait besoin d'air, d'autres choses que ce fauteuil, que le regard de sa thérapeute sur lui et cette dissonance qui le prenait à son propre jeu. Il avait voulu ressentir, se détacher de l'Enfer, se détacher de cette dissonance ; il n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle n'était pas affaire de détails physiques. Elle était ses pensées, ses sensations.</p>
<p>Lucifer dissonait.</p>
<p>— Je peux le faire patienter quelques minutes de plus, ce n'est pas grave ; para facilement Linda.</p>
<p>Elle le regardait encore, l'analysait de part en part.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi ? s'enquit-elle.</p>
<p>— N'en avez-vous pas assez de poser toujours les mêmes questions, Docteur ? s'agaça Lucifer, la mâchoire serrée.</p>
<p>— Peut-être vous paraissent-elles identiques parce que, au fond, vous connaissez déjà la réponse ? insinua Linda avec un sourire en coin. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rester en "retrait" à l'aube de cette toute nouvelle étape dans votre relation ? Pourquoi perdez-vous du temps ainsi ?</p>
<p>Enfin, une autre question supplanta cette succession de "pourquoi".</p>
<p>— Vous n'êtes plus attiré par elle, peut-être ?</p>
<p>Il la fixa comme s'il lui était subitement poussé une seconde tête.</p>
<p>— Ne soyez pas ridicule, Docteur.</p>
<p>— Je le serais moins si vous m'aidiez à comprendre, Lucifer. Pourquoi vous <em>retenir ?</em></p>
<p>— Ce n'est pas le cas, la contredit-il avec une intonation plus agressive. Je l'ai embrassée ! Je n'ai pas <em>pu</em> me retenir, même avec toute la volonté dont je suis capable - et croyez bien qu'elle est infaillible -, je ne parviens pas à me retenir d-de...</p>
<p>— De quoi ?</p>
<p>— De vouloir <em>plus !</em></p>
<p>Les épaules de Lucifer s'affaissèrent au même titre que sa tête, lui-même en proie à des sensations incontrôlables. Chloé n'était même pas dans la pièce et il—</p>
<p>
  <em>Bloody Hell...</em>
</p>
<p>Était-ce cela ; une romance pré-pubère exacerbée ?</p>
<p>Il était le Diable, par tous les—</p>
<p>C'était indigne de lui, de Chloé.</p>
<p>— Vouloir plus est parfaitement normal, Lucifer ; tenta de le rassurer Linda, bien que ses mots ne parviennent pas à écarter son regard tourmenté de la moquette.</p>
<p>— Vous vous trompez.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>— Parce que c'est différent, je me <em>sens </em>différent... et ça ne me plaît pas.</p>
<p>Il l'entendit bouger, trouver une position plus confortable sur son siège. Lucifer se passa une main sur le visage tout en se redressant, et en prenant grand soin de ne pas regarder Linda directement dans les yeux.</p>
<p>— Préfériez-vous ressentir ce que vous ressentiez pour Ève à la place ? Ou pour n'importe quel autre amant ou amante de votre vie ?</p>
<p>Lucifer prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. Ce qu'il avait ressenti pour ses amants n'était pas grand-chose, peut-être un semblant de... tendresse ? Ils ne discutaient pas, peu de choses pouvaient donc en sortir, si ce n'est les cris et expressions d'extase de l'un et l'autre. Il n'était pas certain que le terme soit approprié aux vues de leurs activités. Comme ils l'avaient tous si bien dit à l'inspectrice deux ans plus tôt ; ce n'était que du sexe.</p>
<p>Que du sexe.</p>
<p>Et Ève ?</p>
<p>Cela avait été plus, plus que pour ses amants mais moins que ce qu'il avait espéré. C'était moins que ce qu'il ressentait pour Chloé. Après tout, rien de différent ne pouvait naître quand, l'un comme l'autre, ils s'étaient accrochés à leur passé respectif. Ève ne pensait qu'à lui "convenir", qu'à son "ancien petit ami" et Lucifer ne pensait qu'au Mal incarné qu'il représentait pour Chloé. Et aujourd'hui, tout était "plus" la concernant. Toujours plus, à l'encontre du vide qui l'avait frappé net en reprenant place sur le trône.</p>
<p>Il se frotta les doigts, secouant la tête doucement.</p>
<p>— Non.</p>
<p>Leurs regards se croisèrent. Linda hocha la tête, compatissante.</p>
<p>— Le changement est une chose effrayante, Lucifer. Il l'est d'autant plus quand l'on est sur le point de passer une étape significative dans sa relation avec l'autre. Vous vous êtes avoués vos sentiments, vous avez accepté ceux de Chloé pour vous et elle les vôtres. C'est une étape importante, merveilleuse.</p>
<p>Il tiqua, elle le remarqua.</p>
<p>— Vous ne diriez pas que cette étape a été bénéfique pour vous deux ?</p>
<p>— Et où l'aurait-elle été, Docteur ? répliqua Lucifer. En Enfer ? Entre les manipulations de mon <strong>P</strong>ère ?</p>
<p>Il lâcha une exclamation amère.</p>
<p>— J'ai essayé de m'en convaincre comme vous, j'ai vendu la promesse d'une "chance" à Chloé alors que je n'y vois qu'une malédiction. Nous sommes maudits, elle et moi, ensemble pour le pire du reste de l'Éternité !</p>
<p>— Ok, souffla Linda, la mine soucieuse. C'est... C'est une façon de voir les choses, je suppose. Le plus mauvais côté des choses.</p>
<p>— Comment pourrais-je les voir autrement qu'en mal ?! Chloé et moi sommes désormais liés l'un à l'autre sous prétexte que mes émotions s'imposent <em>littéralement </em>à moi. Je l'ai condamnée à m'aimer en dépit de ce que je suis, en dépit du fait que je doive partir diriger cet amas abrutissant de terreur et de tourments en échange de quelques m—</p>
<p>Lucifer se tut, serrant les poings sur ses cuisses, la respiration sifflante, le cœur enhardi par ses sentiments exacerbés. Peste soient son <strong>P</strong>ère et sa Mère de les avoir créés ainsi, incapables de vivre la liberté pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, même ses revers les plus brutaux. Il aurait pu être libre de ne jamais revenir, libre de laisser Chloé vivre sa vie d'humaine comme avant.</p>
<p>Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.</p>
<p>Il n'existait pas. Ce qu'il était n'avait d'existence qu'aux côtés de Chloé, aucun équivalent n'existait ailleurs qu'ici, sur ses lèvres tremblantes contre les siennes, sur sa peau, son odeur, ses yeux qui asservissaient ses autres sens.</p>
<p>— Elle vous aime, Lucifer. Elle a choisi de vous aimer, dit Linda.</p>
<p>— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, désespéré d'y croire. Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre, Docteur ?</p>
<p>Il secoua la tête, serrant ses mains à s'en arracher la peau s'il avait été mortel.</p>
<p>— La prophétie, les schémas d'Uriel qui se sont vérifiés dernièrement, la nature miraculeuse de Chloé... Je— J'ai dit à Chloé que c'était un schéma, une sorte d'avenir possible mais...</p>
<p>Il lâcha un profond soupir.</p>
<p>— Mais plus j'y réfléchis et plus tout m'apparaît comme méticuleusement planifié depuis le début.</p>
<p>Michael n'avait pas paru ravi de le remplacer, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en était de même pour leur<strong> P</strong>ère après tout. Si Dieu avait béni les parents de l'inspectrice pour qu'elle croise un jour sa route, pour qu'elle le change comme personne ne l'avait changé auparavant, pour en venir à lui déclarer un sentiment sur lequel il n'avait aucun pouvoir, pour lui soumettre son libre-arbitre sans concessions...</p>
<p>Tout cela pour remettre Lucifer sous <strong>S</strong>a coupe ?</p>
<p>Sans conteste, Dieu était obstiné dans son genre. Le <em>Premier</em> du genre.</p>
<p>— C'est une possibilité, admit sa thérapeute. Et vous savez aussi que Dieu n'est pas responsable de ce qui vous arrive, nous en avons déjà parlé.</p>
<p>— Parler n'est pas prouver, grommela Lucifer, la mine sombre.</p>
<p>— Et vous convaincre d'une possibilité n'est pas... mentir ?</p>
<p>
  <em>"Je sais aussi que c'est un mensonge, la plus grande supercherie qui berce ma vie depuis... aussi loin que je m'en souvienne."</em>
</p>
<p>— Peut-être qu'<strong>I</strong>l n'a rien à voir avec ce qui arrive, poursuivit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ni de réfléchir. Peut-être que vous avez réellement "choisi" ce schéma avec Chloé ? Et vous savez que rien n'est inéluctable dans la vie ; vous avez empêché les démons de venir sur Terre quand la prophétie de Kinley annonçait le contraire...</p>
<p>— Et pourtant me voilà, Docteur ; dit Lucifer en écartant les bras avec une expression moqueuse, résignée. Sur Terre, loin de tous ces démons, de tout ce Mal à libérer !</p>
<p>Linda se tendit instantanément.</p>
<p>— Mais vous disiez qu'une rébellion n'était plus à craindre ; que Charlie n'avait plus à craindre d'ê-être… s'inquiéta Linda, prête à sauter de son siège pour courir jusqu'à chez elle.</p>
<p>Au lieu de cela, elle serra ses doigts sur sa cuisse, jupe et chair auraient pu ne faire qu'un. Elle le dévisagea, son expression déchirée par une émotion qui le mit grandement mal à l'aise. Était-ce ainsi qu'un parent aimant se comportait, un comportement normal ?</p>
<p>Chloé lui en avait touché deux mots, mais il n'y avait jamais prêté foi à ses convictions.</p>
<p>Pourtant, Béatrice était heureuse, elle semblait l'être.</p>
<p>Parce que Chloé se jetterait corps et âme contre une armée de démons pour la protéger ? C'était ce que Linda semblait sur le point de faire, sur l'instant.</p>
<p>— Y-a-t-il un risque ? lui demanda-t-elle.</p>
<p>Bien sûr qu'il y en avait un ; il n'était plus en charge. Michael avait sa façon de faire, et fort était à parier que ses frères et sœurs lui viendraient davantage en aide qu'à lui si la situation venait à s'envenimer. Hormis cela, Lucifer savait son frère épaulé de son amie la plus fidèle là-bas. Elle ne laisserait pas un seul démon franchir les portes sans les éclabousser de leurs entrailles.</p>
<p>Elle n'était pas la mère de Maze pour rien.</p>
<p>Lucifer se garda bien de répondre en toute franchise. Il se rapprocha de la vérité, autant qu'il le pouvait sans se souiller de mensonges.</p>
<p>— Je ne pense pas que l'on risque grand-chose avec Michael à la tête de l'Enfer, mais je serais rapidement de nouveau en charge pour écarter le moindre risque. En attendant, vous savez que je suis là pour veiller sur mon neveu ; sur vous tous.</p>
<p>Il lui sourit.</p>
<p>— Et je doute que Maze, ou mon frère, laisserait quiconque s'en approcher depuis le dernier incident. Vous pouvez vous détendre, Docteur. L'Enfer est sous bonne garde. Je… Ne prenez pas mes doutes pour argent comptant.</p>
<p>Ces mots dits, Lucifer fronça les sourcils. N'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire ?</p>
<p>L'enfonçant plus profondément dans son trouble, ses paroles eurent néanmoins l'effet escompté sur Linda qui se détendit de façon significative ; elle semblait près de la crise de nerfs, à déchirer ses vêtements, jusqu'aux nerfs de ses cuisses tremblantes.</p>
<p>Elle pinça les lèvres, tapotant sa main gauche sur sa droite ; inspirant profondément.</p>
<p>— OK. R-Restons sur votre problème, en ce cas. Essayons de voir les choses sous un autre angle... Vous dites que Dieu vous a volontairement poussé dans les bras de Chloé et inversement ?</p>
<p>— Je n'aurais pas mieux résumé la situation, approuva Lucifer.</p>
<p>— Et maintenant, <strong>I</strong>l vous obligerait à.… garder vos distances avec elle ? Parce que c'est ce que vous faites depuis deux semaines, si j'ai bien compris. Et cela, tout en vous ayant manipulé pour revenir sur Terre ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça contradictoire ?</p>
<p>Lucifer avait cessé d'écouter passé la première insinuation de sa thérapeute.</p>
<p>— Je ne garde pas mes distances, je l'ai em—</p>
<p>—...brassé, je sais ; termina-t-elle, le front plissé.</p>
<p>Elle haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>— Vous et moi savons que votre expérience en matière de sexe est inversement proportionnelle à votre retenue, Lucifer. Ce n'est qu'un baiser, un seul, sur tout ce que vous auriez pu faire avec elle depuis votre retour. Ce qu'elle <em>voudrait</em> probablement faire avec vous ?</p>
<p>Il la dévisagea sans un mot, en proie au doute.</p>
<p>Peut-être.</p>
<p>Peut-être que son <strong>P</strong>ère n'y était pour rien, qu'<strong>I</strong>l n'était pas plus responsable que n'importe qui d'autre. Peut-être que c'était effectivement une "chance". Mais qu'était-ce donc alors ? Cette... cette frénésie incontrôlable, cette retenue qu'il n'avait de cesse d'échanger contre ses propres envies ?</p>
<p>Son cœur, son âme appartenait à Chloé.</p>
<p>C'était au-delà d'une banale déclaration dégoulinante de tendresse humaine, c'était au-delà de tout, même de sa compréhension.</p>
<p>— Vous choisissez de ne pas presser les choses, autant que Chloé ; continua Linda, prenant son silence pour un assentiment. Vous avez le choix. Et l'explication à votre présente agitation est la base de ce choix, Lucifer.</p>
<p>Linda sourit.</p>
<p>— Une idée de ce que cela pourrait être ?</p>
<p>— Un instant, Docteur ; intervint Lucifer en levant la main, son expression éclairée par une réalisation soudaine. Vous dites que j'ai le choix, autant que Chloé...</p>
<p>— C'est ça.</p>
<p>— Et donc, que ce qui nous arrive n'est qu'une expression de ce choix, de nos choix récents dans l'évolution de notre relation.</p>
<p>Elle sembla sincèrement impressionnée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait à réfléchir, si ? Il avait vraisemblablement plus de jugeote que ses autres patients, si elle se laissait impressionnée par si peu de sens commun.</p>
<p>— C'est très bien résumé ! le félicita-t-elle, ravie. Et votre conclusion ?</p>
<p>Lucifer se leva, marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre, revenant devant la table basse en quelques secondes de temps. Son visage s'illumina à chaque nouveau pas, chaque nouvelle succession de pensées logiques dans son esprit. Il avait eu raison de se tourner vers sa thérapeute aussitôt que l'occasion s'était présentée à lui.</p>
<p>C'était l'une des humaines les plus sensées qu'il avait rencontré. Avec Chloé.</p>
<p>— Ma conclusion, c'est...</p>
<p>Elle le scruta avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir, penchée en avant, vers lui et ses mouvements à l'autre bout de la table.</p>
<p>— C'est que... ? dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.</p>
<p>— C'est que j—</p>
<p>— Que vous avez peu— ?</p>
<p>— ... que je peux changer la donne ! s'exclama Lucifer avec triomphe. Je dois amener Chloé à faire le <em>bon</em> choix.</p>
<p>Linda lui avait pointé la plus importante dissonance dans leur présente situation. Tout était affaire de détails. Lucifer n'avait jamais eu le choix ; il était né soldat, serviteur, esclave des Plans de son<strong> P</strong>ère, des schémas possibles intrinsèquement lié à son immortalité et le sens profond de ses décisions sur ses capacités physiques comme psychiques.</p>
<p>Mais Chloé...</p>
<p>— Chloé est la seule capable de me changer, elle est la base de tous ces sentiments. Mais si j'arrive à la convaincre de changer ses sentiments à mon égard, je pourrais peut-être la libérer de mon emprise, je pourrais retourner en Enfer et la laisser vivre sa vie !</p>
<p>Il se frotta le menton.</p>
<p>— Ou vous pourriez simplement... lui parler ? suggéra Linda, silencieuse depuis une minute. À cœur ouvert ?</p>
<p>— Oh nous allons parler !</p>
<p>Le sourire de Lucifer s'élargit à mesure qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit.</p>
<p>— Nous allons avoir une discussion entre "amants", comme vous me l'avez si judicieusement suggéré. Merci infiniment pour votre aide, Linda.</p>
<p>Il consulta sa montre, conscient de son retard. Il ne devait pas plus tarder s'il voulait mettre son plan à exécution dans les plus brefs délais. Pour cela, un petit détour serait nécessaire. Chloé risquait de ne pas apprécier mais n'était-ce pas le but de tout son stratagème ?</p>
<p>Il prit congé auprès de son amie et thérapeute d'un hochement de tête, déjà devant la porte.</p>
<p>— Au plaisir, embr— <em>tapotez </em>la tête de Charlie pour moi.</p>
<p>Lucifer entendit Linda marmonner quelque chose en passant la porte de son bureau.</p>
<p>— Plus qu'une nuit, en effet...</p>
<p>Elle poussa ensuite un profond soupir, mais il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus ; ses pensées uniquement occupées de la meilleure façon d'amener l'inspectrice à renoncer à son emprise sur lui et le laisser sonner juste jusqu'à la Fin des Temps.</p>
<p>Il serait seul à nouveau.</p>
<p>Mais mieux valait une consonance solitaire qu'une autre malheureuse dissonance contre ses lèvres.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d'avoir lu.<br/>Si l'histoire vous plait jusqu'à présent - n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur "kudos" et/ou laisser un commentaire par-ci, par-là. C'est toujours grandement apprécié, l'un comme l'autre :)</p>
<p>Et une très (meilleure, on l'espère tous) bonne année 2021 d'avance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ton jeu, tes choix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Musique:<br/>Tell you about it | War Hall</p>
<p>https://open.spotify.com/track/3q8eJTCB2RlY2jOBvEIA9o</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TON JEU, TES CHOIX</strong>
</p>
<p>7</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Passé onze heures, Chloé passa la porte du labo avec un soupir bruyant et l'expression morose. Son souffle aurait pu à lui seul faire trembler les murs et briser les lentilles du microscope d'Ella.</p>
<p>Cette dernière abandonna son outil de travail pour la dévisager.</p>
<p>— Hey, Decker. Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ?</p>
<p>Chloé posa la pile de dossiers sur le coin de la table, ceux-ci bruitant leur inutilité. Elle secoua la tête, soupirant à nouveau.</p>
<p>— Cinquante, dit-elle, irritée. Cinquante témoins potentiels sur les lieux du crime, au centre pour jeunes et ses environs et pas un... pas <em>un seul </em>d'entre eux n'a pu me dire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant sur la victime ! C'est pas croyable !</p>
<p>Le tas de dossiers n'aurait plus été que braises si ses yeux avaient pu brûler. Refrénant son envie de rassembler les feuilles et d'en faire des confettis, Chloé s'assit sur le tabouret libre près d'Ella, soudain épuisée par l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. Ampleur, vide sidéral... Le vide n'était jamais minimaliste et dans son cas, eh bien, disons qu'il n'était pas prêt de se désemplir de sitôt.</p>
<p>— Je peux pas dire que je sois surprise. Il s'est passé pas mal de temps avant qu'on ne s'occupe de cette dame, dit Ella, posant lunettes et jetant ses gants dans la poubelle jaune. Le temps qu'il faut pour se désintéresser des plus importants détails.</p>
<p>Ella avait raison. Nombres d'indices avaient été perdus entre l'heure présumée de la mort et l'intervention des forces de police sur les lieux. Tout de même... Peu d'indices ne voulaient pas dire "pas d'indices du tout". Ce n'était pas sa première enquête, sa première victime en pleine rue, aux conditions d'investigations exécrables d'entrée de base. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à exploiter, un détail, un lien.</p>
<p>Il ne se montrerait pas facilement, voilà tout.</p>
<p>Il était là, pourtant.</p>
<p>Chloé hocha la tête.</p>
<p>— Je suis certaine qu'un de ces gamins a vu quelque chose. L'ennui c'est que je n'ai rien, aucun élément, aucun moyen de pression pour les faire parler.</p>
<p>L'avocat avait balayé ses deux seuls éléments d'un sourire moqueur dès le premier entretien. De l'eau sur une route ? Une croix ?</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>"Vous cherchez un suspect ou seulement une raison de nous faire perdre notre temps à tous, Inspectrice ?"</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Elle avait été étonnée d'avoir en face d'elle un défenseur chevronné, connaissant les faibles moyens financiers du centre pour jeunes. Peut-être exerçait-il gratuitement, pour une cause qui le touchait personnellement ? Ce genre d'abnégation était rare de nos jours, rare mais pas inexistante, Dieu merci. Chloé aurait volontiers applaudi ses efforts s'il ne lui mettait pas tant de bâtons dans les roues.</p>
<p>Elle était dans un cul-de-sac et ne parvenait pas à s'en sortir seule.</p>
<p>Charlotte l'aurait bien aidée à débloquer les choses, à passer cette barrière impénétrable forgée par l'avocat du centre, ce<em> Ryan Bartson.</em> À cette pensée, Chloé sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Cela ne faisait qu'un an, mais semblait tellement plus. Un malaise la prit. Elle n'avait de cesse de penser au départ de Lucifer, passé comme à venir - de penser à la possibilité d'un départ définitif, vraiment définitif cette fois. Mais elle ne pensait pas à son retour comme elle devrait.</p>
<p>Il était revenu.</p>
<p>Que ce ne fusse que pour une seule fois ou non, c'était une fois de plus que Dan n'aurait jamais.</p>
<p>Voilà ce qui était "vraiment définitif".</p>
<p>Chloé inspira, regarda brièvement vers le plafond.</p>
<p>Mais Charlotte était en paix. Et peut-être qu'un jour Dan la rejoindrait ; ça ne dépendait que de lui au fond. De sa culpabilité.</p>
<p>
  <em>Et pour moi ?</em>
</p>
<p>Que se passerait-il, passé son trépas ? Lucifer n'avait jamais douté de sa place au Paradis - cette "Cité d'Argent", comme il l'appelait. Elle se demandait souvent si la dénomination reflétait la réalité. Après tout, celle du Diable prêtait à confusion la plupart du temps. Le Diable, justement : celui à qui elle était désormais liée, de la plus inédite des manières, même si racontée, contée, mythifiée depuis plusieurs siècles.</p>
<p>Perséphone, Reine de l'Enfer.</p>
<p>Chloé Decker, partenaire du Diable.</p>
<p>Aurait-ce une influence sur sa destination finale ?</p>
<p>Elle se remémora les mots de Lucifer.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>"Jamais. Je mourrai avant que cela n'arrive, Chloé."</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Noble sacrifice qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort à son insu, mais… ce n'était pas un <em>non</em>. Ce n'était pas sûr, s'il avait juré faire tout pour l'empêcher. Rien n'était sûr. Elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais Charlotte là-haut, ni son père.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Pas étonnant que votre père soit aussi fier de vous."</em>
</p>
<p>Fier...</p>
<p>Elle devait faire peine à voir, de là-haut, de son point de vue - à chercher à l'aveuglette ce coupable, à chercher un prétexte pour accuser l'un de ces gamins d'un crime atroce. Aucun n'avait eu une vie facile jusqu'ici, tous avaient une raison de vouloir du mal à cette femme qui représentait la facilité, l'injustice de l'existence... ou juste un exutoire pour toute cette souffrance accumulée depuis l'enfance.</p>
<p>Simples suppositions, calomnies discriminatoires dans le pire des cas ; comme l'avait répété l'avocat, encore et encore.</p>
<p>Une <em>mauvaise</em> supposition ? Possible. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose dans ce décès, dans sa disposition méticuleuse qui écartait l'implication directe d'un adolescent dans sa perpétration.</p>
<p>L'implication indirecte en revanche...</p>
<p>Outre le meurtre en lui-même, le vol du chèque était forcément à mettre sur le dos d'un des gamins. Si elle pouvait seulement exercer un point de pression là-dessus pour avancer sur le point qui l'intéressait réellement. Vol, meurtre - le lien entre les deux était là, tout proche. Et même s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ses jeunes, ceux-ci pouvaient la conduire au véritable coupable, par simple crainte des représailles et poursuites judiciaires qui s'ensuivraient. Il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour effrayer ces gamins.</p>
<p>Pas grand-chose, c'est tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas.</p>
<p>— Princesse Ella de la grande dynastie Laboratorium est là pour t'assister, sis' ! la rassura Ella, pouces levés. Mais je suis certaine que le grand Lucifer Mornings—</p>
<p>Elle regarda derrière Chloé, vers la porte fermée, vers la vitre montrant le reste du commissariat. Ses pouces s'affaissèrent.</p>
<p>— Où est Lucifer ?</p>
<p>— Pas ici, répondit Chloé, si vite que son angoisse à ce propos resurgit dans son intonation.</p>
<p>Elle avait plus ou moins réussi à ne plus trop penser à lui depuis que Linda l'avait quittée sur le pas de la porte, toutes les deux parties à la hâte vers leurs responsabilités professionnelles respectives. Cinquante conversations ardues et inutiles ; c'était un minimum pour oublier le Diable. Pour feindre l'ignorance, de cela Chloé s'en sentait toujours capable.</p>
<p>Le retour de Lucifer dans sa vie n'avait pas changé son talent pour ignorer l'éléphant qui était dans la pièce, elle était même plus douée que jamais. D'un certain point de vue, on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était laissée influencer par lui, à bien des égards - le déni en toute première place d'une longue liste de défauts, mais ça aurait été mentir. C'était elle, et rien qu'elle, qui avait nié l'évidence pendant des années.</p>
<p>Qu'était donc un déni mineur pour le temps qui leur restait ensemble quand on avait ignoré l'identité du Diable avec autant d'acharnement ? Qu'elle finisse en Enfer après sa mort, qu'elle n'ait plus aucun contrôle sur ses sentiments, sur ses réactions ; tous ces signaux d'alarmes qu'elle ignorait sans interruption depuis deux semaines…</p>
<p>Oh oui, Chloé était une championne dans sa catégorie.</p>
<p><em>"Vous devriez prendre le temps de discuter, tous les deux" </em>; lui avait suggéré Linda avant de partir, la saluer d'un geste et se réfugier dans sa voiture.</p>
<p>Discuter... Si seulement c'était aussi simple.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ça l'est.</em>
</p>
<p>Ella l'étreignit tout à coup, lui frottant le dos avec entrain.</p>
<p>— Oh, ma chérie ! Ça va aller, il va bien. Il va <em>bien !</em> déblatéra la légiste dans son cou. J'en suis certaine, te fais pas de bile Decker.</p>
<p>— Je-... Je ne me fais pas de bile, la rassura Chloé, sourcils froncés. Pourquoi je m'en ferais ?</p>
<p>Lucifer n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas bien méchant.</p>
<p>Rien de grave.</p>
<p>— Pas besoin de jouer la forte avec moi, mam'zelle ! Vous vous êtes à peine quittés une seconde depuis qu'il est revenu. Et c'est normal, et mignon comme tout et... Et Lucifer a sûrement une excellente raison pour ne pas être à son poste ce matin, ne t'en fais pas !</p>
<p>— Je ne m'en fais pas, répéta encore Chloé en poussant gentiment sur les bras d'Ella pour qu'elle s'écarte et laisse une bonne marge de manœuvre à ses poumons. Tout va bien, il a juste... Il est juste un peu en retard, c'est tout.</p>
<p>Disant cela, Chloé prit d'autant plus conscience qu'Ella était dans le vrai, exagérément, mais dans le vrai tout de même. En deux semaines, Lucifer n'avait jamais - <em>jamais</em> - manqué un seul de leurs rendez-vous professionnels. À l'heure dite comme en avance d'une minute, il restait à son poste ; à ses côtés. Éprouvant elle-même un furieux besoin de le sentir présent, Chloé ne s'en était jamais plainte et n'avait jamais demandé à ce que cela change. Tous les deux appréciaient l'effort, ce retour à la normal ; tous les deux haïssaient ces longues heures loin de l'autre à attendre le début d'une nouvelle journée, d'une nouvelle réunion.</p>
<p>Lucifer s'était même soumis à la paperasse, d'assez bonne grâce.</p>
<p>Bon sang... Ils étaient devenus si dépendants l'un de l'autre si rapidement. C'était plus sérieux qu'elle l'avait cru, cette histoire de "Perséphone".</p>
<p><em>Tu étais déjà accro avant,</em> pensa-t-elle à l'insu de son bon sens, pour le règne de ses sens primaires seulement.</p>
<p>Il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant à son absence ; elle le savait. Être en retard, ne pas prévenir de son éventuel retard, ne pas appeler sa partenaire et... qu'était-elle à ses yeux, à ce stade ? Bref, c'était normal.</p>
<p>
  <em>Déni.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>"Dès que Lucifer est impliqué, rien n'est vraiment normal."</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Ça pouvait l'être.</p>
<p>
  <em>Déni flagrant.</em>
</p>
<p>— Tu as du nouveau ? demanda Chloé à Ella, repoussant l'anormalité de Lucifer dans un coin de son esprit.</p>
<p>— J'attends encore des nouvelles du serv—</p>
<p>À cet instant, une sonnerie interrompit la légiste qui se tourna vers son ordinateur portable posé près de son microscope. Elle délaissa Chloé et consulta ses mails, ses lèvres élargies d'un sourire par les nouvelles reçues.</p>
<p>— "J'attendais" des nouvelles du service de toxicologie, reprit-elle.</p>
<p>— Sur l'eau ?</p>
<p>— Non, pour la victime. L'eau n'a pas donné grand-chose. C'est juste... de l'eau.</p>
<p>Ella haussa les épaules sans regarder Chloé.</p>
<p>— Avec une pointe de chlorure de sodium.</p>
<p>Chloé fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>— De sodium ? Ce serait de <em>l'eau salée</em>, alors ?</p>
<p>— Apparemment, mais vu le lieu du décès et la propreté discutable des rues, le passage fréquent des gens comme des véhicules dans cette zone, ça pourrait...</p>
<p>— Ça pourrait être rien, termina Chloé, déçue.</p>
<p>Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ce détail non plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, la disposition du liquide autour de la tête de la victime restait suspecte, salée ou non par le tueur. Pourquoi tracer cet arc-de-cercle sur le sol ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui apporter ? La victime était déjà morte ou suffisamment affaiblie pour ne pas résister à son curieux manège ; ce rituel peut-être ? Il pouvait s'agir de cela, après tout. D'un rituel.</p>
<p>Cette affaire n'avait rien à voir avec les crimes passionnels, violents et désordonnés qu'elle rencontrait ; le plus souvent affaire de circonstances, d'une parole plus haute que l'autre, d'une vengeance, d'une peur panique tournée en une rage meurtrière. Ça ne semblait pas être le cas du tueur ici. Il était précis, prudent.</p>
<p>— "Ça", annonça Ella en pointant une ligne de résultat sur son écran, ce n'est pas rien !</p>
<p>Chloé quitta son tabouret et lut l'information avec intérêt.</p>
<p>— Tétrodotoxine ?</p>
<p>Ella hocha la tête.</p>
<p>— Une dose létale. Ça explique la cyanose prononcée des doigts et des lèvres, on a d'abord cru qu'elle s'était étouffée mais... C'est plus que ça ! Il n'y avait aucune marque de strangulation, mais bien des hémorragies pétéchiales dans ses yeux et sur le corps.</p>
<p>— Donc elle a été empoisonnée ? Pas asphyxiée ?</p>
<p>— Les deux, en quelque sorte.</p>
<p>Chloé était perdue.</p>
<p>— Je ne te suis pas là...</p>
<p>— La tétrodotoxine est une neurotoxine puissante qui va bloquer l'influx nerveux, comme son genre l'indique. Le cerveau ne peut plus faire passer le message qu'il faut "respirer", un vrai embouteillage au carrefour qui relie le système central au reste !</p>
<p>Asphyxie par empoisonnement, donc. C'était une piste, une vraie piste à exploiter. Chloé hocha la tête, réfléchissant aux autres pistes, secondaires à celle-ci.</p>
<p>— Et cette tétrodo-truc... ça agit vite ?</p>
<p>— Tout dépend. On a référencé plusieurs cas où les personnes ont présenté des signes clairs d'empoisonnement passé les quinze minutes après consommation de leur plat. Non pas que ça ait changé grand-chose, ajouta Ella avec un soupir. Personne n'a trouvé d'antidote efficace jusqu'ici.</p>
<p>— Attends, tu as dit "leur plat" ?</p>
<p>— Oui, m'dame ! La tétrodotoxine est sécrétée par un poisson supeeeeer difficile à préparer ! Un vrai challenge de la faucheuse aquatique ! Seul les grands chefs se risquent à sa préparation, je sais qu'il y en a un à L.A. d'ailleurs qui—</p>
<p>— Quel poisson ?</p>
<p>— Oh, il y en a plusieurs. Et pas que des poissons en fait, mais tu trouveras des doses de toxines plus importantes chez le fugu. <em>Un ré</em><em>gal </em><em>!</em> À ce qu'on dit.</p>
<p>— Elle en aurait mangé avant sa mort ? Tu as dit que la toxine agissait vite, nota Chloé.</p>
<p>— Parfois, mais les effets surviennent le plus souvent quatre à six heures après ingestion. Et notre chère dame riche n'avait rien dans l'estomac. Elle aurait pu être prise de vomissements à un moment donné - c'est l'un des premiers symptômes à apparaître - mais son œsophage est impec.</p>
<p>— Ce qui écarte définitivement la mort accidentelle, murmura Chloé, se frottant ensuite le menton. Comment aurait-elle pu l'ingérer autrement ?</p>
<p>— Oh, cette toxine est hydrosoluble alors... elle peut être ajoutée à un liquide, injectée aussi, elle peut même être absorbée par la peau mais avec beaucoup moins d'effets sur la personne. Ici, je pencherai plus pour une mauvaise boisson.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>— Pas de trace d'injection ni de marque d'intoxication par voie épidermique. Elle l'a bu, c'est quasi certain. Fais-moi confiance, Decker !</p>
<p>Chloé fit quelques pas, passant en revue les possibilités qui se présentaient à elle. Enfin. Une toxine mortelle ingérée à son insu, alors ? C'était le plus probable. La question la plus importante restait ; où ? Ce "où" qui la mènerait au "par qui" plus vite et plus efficacement que tous ces dossiers éparpillés sur la table. Penelope Sanchez avait-elle été empoisonnée à son domicile avant de venir, comme à son habitude, au centre pour jeunes déposer son chèque ? Le chauffeur qui l'avait déposée-là n'avait pas fait de détour entre chez elle et le centre, il le lui avait assuré. Mais elle était repartie seule, sans avertir son chauffeur, sans avertir personne.</p>
<p>Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>— Quels auraient été les autres symptômes ? demanda-t-elle après avoir atteint le bout de la table, revenant lentement vers Ella.</p>
<p>Cette dernière réfléchit un moment.</p>
<p>— Voyons voir... Les nausées et vomissements, ça tu le sais déjà. Il y a en premier lieu l'engourdissement des lèvres, de la langue aussi. Vertiges ensuite, maux de têtes. Après ça... ah oui ! Douleurs abdominales, frissons. Paralysie généralisée, j'oubliais presque ! Et le grand final bien sûr ; arythmie cardiaque, insuffisance respiratoire - toutes les deux fatales.</p>
<p>L'énonciation desdits symptômes les fit grimacer de concert. La mort se permettait parfois plus de douceur que cela, même dans la violence brute de son exécution. Violente et rapide ; n'était-ce pas préférable à cette lente agonie ? Chloé s'interrogeait fréquemment à ce propos, mais la réponse n'était jamais satisfaisante, ni simple.</p>
<p>— OK. Donc... si elle a ressenti des vertiges, si elle s'est sentie désorientée après l'empoisonnement, elle a probablement erré dans le proche voisinage pour trouver de l'aide... ça pourrait expliquer le fait qu'on l'ait trouvée en pleine rue, pensa tout haut Chloé.</p>
<p>Elle secoua la tête, navrée pour cette femme.</p>
<p>Elle avait souffert, seule. Vraisemblablement longtemps.</p>
<p>— Elle n'a pas compris ce qui lui arrivait.</p>
<p>— Mais nous on va trouver, hm ? s'encouragea Ella, encourageant Chloé par la même occasion, avec cette maladresse attendrissante qui lui était propre.</p>
<p>— Oui, on va trouver. Avec cette nouvelle piste, je vais pouvoir faire avancer les choses.</p>
<p>Maintenant, elle avait de quoi faire pression sur les potentiels suspects, elle avait de quoi éliminer les nombreuses pistes stériles à la vitesse du son. Une accusation plus directe, entourée de faits solides, voilà de quoi délier les langues. Beaucoup de masques tomberaient à la simple énonciation d'empoisonnement - les jeunes perdraient vite toute envie de tester son autorité et sa patience. L'avocat allait être forcé de réviser son approche.</p>
<p>Preuve, présomption... la limite était mince, juste ce qu'il lui fallait.</p>
<p>Avec l'appui<em> convainquant </em>de Lucifer, ce serait un jeu d'enfant.</p>
<p>À nouveau au centre de ses pensées, l'absence physique de Lucifer n'en était que plus flagrante. Elle consulta sa montre, tracassée de ne toujours pas l'apercevoir à l'extérieur du labo. Il était peut-être temps de l'appeler. C'était juste un appel, après tout - rien d'exagéré, rien qui pouvait traduire une angoisse irrationnelle après deux semaines de stricte ponctualité. Elle avait juste besoin de son partenaire.</p>
<p>Elle aurait réagi pareil avant.</p>
<p>Avant.</p>
<p>Maintenant.</p>
<p>Après.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>"C'est... C'est comme si j'étais complètement déréglée de l'intérieur."</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>"Tout est confus depuis qu'il est revenu..."</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Chloé frotta distraitement ses doigts sur le verre de sa montre.</p>
<p>Elle aurait réagi pareil avant.</p>
<p>
  <em>Possible. Possible aussi que tu sois sous l'emprise de cette... "chose" depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne veuille l'admettre.</em>
</p>
<p>Chose ? Ce n'était pas une "chose" - c'était simple. Simple comme un coup de fil. Chloé remercia Ella et s'éclipsa du labo, ses dossiers coincés sous un bras, sa main libre déjà occupée à chercher son portable dans la poche de son tailleur lilas.</p>
<p>Juste un appel, juste un.</p>
<p>Appeler ne prouvait rien, c'était juste... <em>appeler. </em>L'effet de ce "schéma" n'avait pas tant d'emprise sur elle. Elle avait peut-être rabroué Dan pour peu de choses hier, mais - comme Linda le lui avait souligné - n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait. Ce n'était rien, rien que l'expression de ses sentiments sincères pour Lucifer, rien qui ne découlait d'une satanée prophétie, schéma, futur possible o-ou...</p>
<p>
  <em>Déni, déni, déni. Tu te voiles la face, Chloé.</em>
</p>
<p>Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin de son bureau, pile devant l'entrée des archives, soupirant bruyamment.</p>
<p>Ça devenait ridicule. Risible.</p>
<p>Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti cette nuit-là, ce qu'elle ressentait depuis son retour. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de son prochain départ, de ce répit momentané qui leur avait été accordé par Dieu.</p>
<p>
  <em>Comme si ça suffisait…</em>
</p>
<p>Elle scruta l'écran de son téléphone sans bouger d'un pouce, se mordillant les lèvres, expirant ses doutes chaque fois qu'elles s'entrouvraient. Ça avait suffi ; avant. Chloé atteignait malgré tout ses limites. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de vivre dans la peur, avec son émotivité excessive, les moitiés de réponses fournis par Lucifer, ce déni tacite entre eux et le reste du monde.</p>
<p>Ils perdaient tellement de temps à ne pas en parler.</p>
<p>À nier les faits.</p>
<p>Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'ils devaient faire. Elle savait, bien avant les encouragements de Linda.</p>
<p>Elle avait eu deux longues semaines pour savoir.</p>
<p>C'était si simple.</p>
<p>Et pourtant, au lieu d'engager le dialogue avec Lucifer, Chloé préféra les paroles indirectes de son amie. Quoi de mieux que la lâcheté pour succéder au déni ?</p>
<p>— Hey, Linda, la salua-t-elle aussitôt que celle-ci eut décroché. Tu n'aurais pas vu Lucifer ce mati—</p>
<p>— <em>Quoiqu'il ait fait ou dit, je ne suis pas responsable !</em>s'écria sans préambule Linda.</p>
<p>Chloé sentit un dossier glisser sous son bras et le rattrapa de justesse. Elle entra dans la cuisine, posant le tout sur le comptoir en fronçant les sourcils, surprise par la vive réaction de Linda.</p>
<p>— O-OK ? fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre. Ce n'est pas ce... que je demandais, mais c'est bon à savoir. Je suppose ?</p>
<p>— <em>Ah non ?</em></p>
<p>Linda sonnait surprise elle aussi, presque... soulagée ?</p>
<p>Chloé sentit une appréhension déplaisante monter des tréfonds de son estomac.</p>
<p>— Tu l'as vu alors ?</p>
<p>— <em>Je...</em> Linda hésita avant de lui confirmer la présence de Lucifer dans son cabinet. <em>Oui. Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire le contenu de notre conversation,</em> ajouta-t-elle avec empressement.</p>
<p>— Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande et, si on y réfléchit bien... C'est toi qui as commencé.</p>
<p>— <em>Oui, enfin... J'ai cru...</em></p>
<p>— Tu as cru... "quoi" ? insista Chloé, de plus en plus perplexe.</p>
<p>Un long soupir s'ensuivit.</p>
<p>— <em>Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Le connaissant.</em></p>
<p>Le visage de Chloé ne pouvait afficher plus profonde perplexité qu'en cet instant. Se retournant, elle s'exclama ;</p>
<p>— Mais qu'est-ce que tu— ?</p>
<p>Ses yeux trouvèrent naturellement le chemin de son bureau, sa phrase bloquée à mi-chemin entre perplexité et exaspération.</p>
<p>— Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle, son regard rivé sur Lucifer. J'ai ma réponse.</p>
<p>Elle raccrocha, laissant derrière elle dossiers et pistes dans la cuisine, rejoignant son partenaire en quelques pas. Elle étudia sans un mot les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient ; l'une assise sur son siège, sur ses genoux, et sa croupe en mini-jupe bleue offerte aux regards de tous. L'autre femme était collée à Lucifer, sa main passée sous sa veste - sous sans doute plus que cela si Lucifer n'avait pas écarté ses avances d'une poigne certes galante mais ferme. Il la laissa se coller à lui, nullement dérangé par cette proximité déplacée.</p>
<p>Puis il croisa le regard de Chloé.</p>
<p>Cette dernière laissa passer la vague d'émotions qui rugissaient en elle ; effet indissociable du Diable sur elle et inversement ; elle pouvait le voir dans sa façon de se tenir. Son corps entier tourné vers elle plutôt que vers cette femme à ses côtés, tant et si bien que celle-ci illustrait la symbolique de sangsue à merveille. Il lui sourit et Chloé résista à l'envie de lui rendre la pareille.</p>
<p>Difficile, mais pas impossible.</p>
<p>Les gloussements de ces femmes accrochées à Lucifer en furent pour beaucoup.</p>
<p>— Inspectrice ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! l'accueillit-il, plein d'entrain.</p>
<p>Chloé avait douté de sa capacité à maîtriser ses émotions en présence de Lucifer, mais elle semblait s'être inquiétée pour rien. Il suffisait de le voir, totalement insensible à ce qu'il déclenchait chez elle. C'est que cela ne devait pas tant se voir sur son visage, dans son regard ou ses gestes.</p>
<p>Une bonne chose, non ?</p>
<p>Pourtant, elle aurait apprécié qu'il comprenne.</p>
<p>Chloé croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.</p>
<p>— "Nous" ?</p>
<p>— C'est elle ? interrogea l'une des jeunes femmes - celle affalée sur son siège - après avoir longuement regardé Chloé.</p>
<p>Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, Lucifer fut interrompu par l'autre créature siliconée qui ne semblait plus décidée à vivre sans pouvoir frotter sa plastique contre l'Armani de celui-ci.</p>
<p>— Elle est pas mal.</p>
<p>Chloé plissa les yeux, offrant un sourire crispé au tandem féminin.</p>
<p>— Merci. Lucifer ?</p>
<p>Le Diable tiqua légèrement en entendant l'intonation froide de sa partenaire. Il soutint son regard, Chloé remarquant alors la tension qu'il s'évertuait à masquer sous son habituelle désinvolture. Elle repensa à la réaction de Linda au téléphone ; ils s'étaient vus, s'étaient parlé. De quoi avaient-ils pu discuter pour qu'il débarque accompagné de ces deux "personnes" peu de temps après ?</p>
<p>Que pouvait-il avoir en tête ?</p>
<p>Lucifer sourit, passa son bras autour de la taille de la demoiselle en chaleur - vraisemblablement, Chloé aurait eu un tuyau d'arrosage qu'elle l'aurait soulagée avec joie, pour sûr - et fit enfin les présentations.</p>
<p>— Inspectrice, permettez-moi de vous présenter les Brittanies. Brittanies, voici l'inspectrice - votre nouvelle partenaire.</p>
<p>
  <em>Partenaire ?</em>
</p>
<p>La Brittany assise se redressa.</p>
<p>— Salut, Inspectrice. Tu préfères garder ce titre pour le jeu ?</p>
<p>Chloé la dévisagea, perplexe.</p>
<p>— "Jeu" ? répéta-t-elle, baissant les bras. Je-</p>
<p>Brittany assise haussa les épaules, ses talons claquant sur le sol tandis qu'elle se rasseyait plus à son aise. Elle entortilla une mèche de cheveux bruns autour de son index, toujours à regarder l'inspectrice avec intérêt. Cette dernière n'aurait jamais pensé rougir sous le regard insistant d'une représentante de la gente féminine, d'une Brittany qui plus est.</p>
<p>Elle toussota, détournant le regard, pas plus à son aise devant l'asticotage insistant de la seconde. Sa colère monta d'un cran, toujours invisible pour Lucifer.</p>
<p>— L'un comme l'autre ça m'est égal. C'est même plus excitant, tu trouves pas Lucifer ?</p>
<p>Britanny collée à ce dernier répéta le titre en question avec une intonation qui mit la principale intéressée plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.</p>
<p>— <em>Inspectrice... </em>Oh oui !</p>
<p>Elle lâcha brièvement Lucifer pour taper dans ses mains. Chloé crut revoir Ève l'espace d'une seconde, juste le temps de cligner des yeux. Lucifer n'était plus avec Ève, il était avec elle.</p>
<p>Elle.</p>
<p>Chloé se figea.</p>
<p>Encore ce sentiment de propriété. Mais c'était elle qui désirait le clamer haut et fort, pas Lucifer. Comme avec Dan, hier.</p>
<p>— On commence quand ? demanda l'une des Brittanies.</p>
<p>Lucifer sourit de plus belle.</p>
<p>— Ça sonne divinement excitant ! N'est-ce-pas, "Inspectrice" ?</p>
<p>L'intonation de Lucifer agit différemment sur Chloé qui, aussi embarrassée qu'émoustillée par seulement quatre syllabes entre les lèvres du Diable, eut beaucoup de mal à cacher leur effet sur elle. <em>Excitant</em> était un euphémisme. Elle s'accrocha bec et ongles à d'autres sentiments ; perplexité, agacement, gêne devant ses collègues, devant son supérieur et ces civils en passe d'être interrogés par elle. Devant Dan.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>"Lucifer a trouvé sa Reine, on dirait."</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Lèvres pincées, le visage fermé ; elle s'approcha de Lucifer, ignorant royalement la Brittany toujours accrochée à lui. Royalement insensible à la bienséance et à ce qu'il convenait de faire ou non maintenant qu'il était sien - l'était-il ? Juste pour une déclaration, un baiser, une prophétie vérifiée ? -, maintenant qu'elle était sienne, Lucifer arqua un sourcil à son approche directe.</p>
<p>Comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle. Quelque chose de précis.</p>
<p>Si le but recherché était de l'énerver, de l'humilier en public ; c'était assez réussi.</p>
<p>— Salle d'interrogatoire, dit Chloé, mâchoire serrée. Tout de suite.</p>
<p>Une ombre passa dans son regard, l'ombre d'une déception qu'il cacha de nouveau à force de sourires et désinvolture.</p>
<p>— Ce sera donc "en public" ? s'enquit-il. Jouerais-je le suspect inflexible et vous, mesdemoiselles, les enquêtrices chevronnées à bout de ressources ? Ma foi, c'est un scénario alléchant !</p>
<p>Rouge d'embarras et de colère, Chloé le fusilla du regard.</p>
<p>— Lucifer.</p>
<p>Il soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p>— Très bien. Nous pouvons bien commencer par le plus simple, concéda-t-il.</p>
<p>— Et nous ? se plaignit la Brittany accrochée à lui depuis tout à l'heure tandis qu'il suivait Chloé.</p>
<p>Cette dernière ne se retourna pas, la réponse de Lucifer derrière elle l'agaçant déjà bien assez pour ne pas en rajouter une couche en reposant ses yeux sur ces nymphomanes anorexiques.</p>
<p>— Nous revenons sous peu, soyez patientes !</p>
<p><em>Très</em> patientes. Lucifer était à elle.</p>
<p>Chloé claqua la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, se retourna vers Lucifer et s'exclama ;</p>
<p>— Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?</p>
<p>— Techniquement, nous ne jouons pas encore. Le jeu n'a de sens qu'avec les Brittanies, ou n'importe qui d'autre. L'essentiel est que nous soyons quatre, après... dit-il avec un vague haussement d'épaules.</p>
<p>Il fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>— Tu ne les trouves pas à ton goût ?</p>
<p>Chloé secoua la tête, perdue.</p>
<p>— "À mon goût" ?</p>
<p>— Elles étaient mes premiers choix, de par leur expérience de jeu, mais je peux envisager d'autres participantes si tu le désires- ou participants, je ne suis pas tatillon, tu le sais. Voyons voir...</p>
<p>Sur ces mots, il chercha après son téléphone, sous le regard éberlué de Chloé. Une seconde plus tard, cette dernière lui arrachait le téléphone des mains, l'obligeant ainsi à la regarder - chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Il soupira, détournant le regard, revenant au sien peu après avec un sourire amusé.</p>
<p>Il trouvait ça <em>amusant </em>?!</p>
<p>— Je vois. Ton jeu, tes choix... Mais mieux vaut écarter Alice des candidats ; elle a une fâcheuse tendance à ricaner comme une sorcière décrépie en plein acte.</p>
<p>— <em>Lucifer !</em></p>
<p>Il se tut enfin.</p>
<p>Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, Chloé demanda ;</p>
<p>— Pourquoi as-tu amené ces filles ici ? C'est une question simple.</p>
<p>— Mais pour le jeu, bien sûr.</p>
<p>— <em>Quel</em> jeu ?</p>
<p>— Eh bien, le genre de jeu qui pimente ma vie privée, Chloé. Maintenant que tu en fais partie pour de bon, je ne pouvais pas organiser la prochaine séance sans toi ! Linda pense qu'il est temps de… comment disait-elle déjà ?</p>
<p>Il chercha ses mots, claquant des doigts ensuite.</p>
<p>— Ah oui ! "De sauter le pas".</p>
<p>Chloé le dévisagea sans un mot, repassant chacun de ses mots dans sa tête pour leur donner un sens. Quand elle comprit enfin, elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, visualisant des choses dont elle se serait volontiers passée. Le feu lui montant aux joues en quelques visions à peine, elle secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Lucifer... est-ce que...</p>
<p>Elle déglutit, embarrassée.</p>
<p>— Tu parles d'un... d'une...</p>
<p>Lucifer arqua un sourcil.</p>
<p>— D'une partie à quatre ? finit-il pour elle, ce à quoi elle répondit par un hochement de tête, rendue muette par ses deux premières tentatives d'élocution. Bien sûr, n'était-ce pas évident ?</p>
<p>Pas pour elle, de toute évidence.</p>
<p>Secouant la tête une seconde fois, elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux - agacée comme gênée par ses prétentions sexuelles sur elle. Avait-elle seulement son mot à dire ? Rien que le fait d'imaginer Lucifer au lit avec ces filles, avec elle et—</p>
<p>Son rire devint toux.</p>
<p>— J-je... marmonna-t-elle. Non. Non.</p>
<p>Il la dévisagea en retour. Surpris, juste surpris. Ni gêné - bien sûr que non -, ni blessé par son refus, ni refroidi par son embarras, par sa pruderie. Certains hommes trouvaient cela rédhibitoire ; un certain nombre avaient cassé avec elle parce qu'elle ne savait pas prendre "du bon temps".</p>
<p>Se lâcher, essayer de nouvelles choses.</p>
<p>Mais c'était Lucifer.</p>
<p>Ils n'avaient même pas encore—</p>
<p>Ils n'avaient toujours pas essayé ces choses plus classiques dans un couple.</p>
<p>Bien sûr que non. Pour de bonnes raisons.</p>
<p>Elle continuait à se demander lesquelles avaient poussé Lucifer à lui faire pareille proposition. Linda et lui avaient donc parlé de leur relation, de sauter le pas ? Son amie lui disait de sauter le pas quand elle lui conseillait seulement de "parler" avec lui ?</p>
<p>
  <em>Linda n'y est pour rien.</em>
</p>
<p>Non, elle ne se serait jamais permise d'inciter Lucifer à pousser Chloé ainsi. Les raisons de Lucifer, pas celle de Linda - elle devait garder cela à l'esprit.</p>
<p>— "Non" ? répéta-t-il.</p>
<p>— Non, dit-elle une troisième fois avec davantage de fermeté. Pas de partie à-à... Non.</p>
<p>Lucifer continua de la dévisager, son expression moitié-perplexe, moitié-déçue par son refus catégorique. Chloé sentait qu'il y avait plus, caché sous son calme apparent. Elle ne pouvait pas encore dire quoi. Puis, Lucifer sourit ; son expression changée par une réalisation qu'elle ne partageait pas.</p>
<p>— Oh, je vois ; dit-il, sa voix changée elle aussi ; grave, pleine d'assurance.</p>
<p>Il s'approcha d'elle.</p>
<p>— Une partie en petit comité avant tout, hm ?</p>
<p>Chloé recula. Elle ne devrait pas. Ils étaient en train de parler, alors pourquoi se trouvait-elle une fois de plus incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents ?</p>
<p>— Je-</p>
<p>— Eh bien, je suis prêt si tu l'es, susurra-t-il, continuant à avancer.</p>
<p>Chloé recula de concert.</p>
<p>— Lucifer, je ne suis pas—</p>
<p>— "Pas intéressée" ? termina-t-il pour elle, amusé. Il ne fait pas bon de mentir au Diable, <em>Inspectrice.</em></p>
<p>Encore cette intonation.</p>
<p>Chloé frissonna, reculant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les bords de la table frotter le bas de son dos. Elle y prit appui, déglutit, chassa ce frisson, ses pensées d'une inspiration presque maîtrisée. C'était sans compter le Diable qui était décidé à ne laisser qu'une infime particule d'air respirable entre elle et lui.</p>
<p>Elle tremblait à nouveau quand il se pencha vers elle, ses mains posées près des siennes. Il était grand, imposant, inévitable... Ses yeux bruns, son visage ; si proches.</p>
<p>— Ça t'intéresse, n'est-ce-pas ?</p>
<p>Chloé regarda sa bouche, elle le regarda.</p>
<p>— "Ça" quoi ? murmura-t-elle, incapable de bouger.</p>
<p>Il fut le premier à détourner le regard et Chloé crut qu'il en avait fini de "jouer« avec elle.</p>
<p>Erreur.</p>
<p>Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue, le lobe de son oreille. Ses mains n'étaient plus sur la table, mais sur ses hanches.</p>
<p>— Ça.</p>
<p>Les doigts de Chloé serrèrent les bords de la table. Elle inspira son odeur.</p>
<p>Blanton's Single Barrel et Merveilles.</p>
<p>Elle écouta son souffle sur sa peau, son propre cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Une expiration. Elle écouta sa voix, la sentit courir sur sa joue, puis dans le creux de son cou.</p>
<p>— C'est ce que tu veux, Chloé.</p>
<p>— Tu ne peux pas le savoir avec certitude, répliqua-t-elle dans un souffle.</p>
<p>Pas avec elle. Avec tous les autres, oui ; mais pas elle.</p>
<p>— Non, concéda Lucifer sans pour autant s'écarter.</p>
<p>Il se pressa davantage contre elle, Chloé oubliant de respirer pendant une fraction de seconde. Son souffle à nouveau près de son oreille, il murmura ;</p>
<p>— Mais je peux le sentir.</p>
<p>Ses mains remontèrent lentement jusqu'à hauteur de sa poitrine, exerçant une légère pression, la relâchant ensuite, recommençant une seconde plus tard. Chloé se perdit dans la sensation du tissu contre sa peau, de la proximité de Lucifer, limitée par ce tissu. Chaud. Doux.</p>
<p>Agréable. Vraiment agréable.</p>
<p>— Je sens ton désir pour moi. Je sens ta curiosité, continua-t-il, ses doigts effleurant un à un les boutons de sa chemise sans en retirer un seul, jusqu'à celui de son pantalon.</p>
<p>Sa main s'y arrêta. Chloé ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en lamenter.</p>
<p>— Ça t'intéresse de savoir jusqu'où je pourrais te toucher si j'allais plus loin. Tu aimerais savoir quel effet ça fait de me toucher, de sentir ma peau contre la tienne, sentir nos deux corps bouger contre cette table, l'entendre bouger avec nous, se briser peut-être...</p>
<p>Chloé ferma les yeux, elle se mordit la lèvre, réprimant un gémissement. Elle pouvait bouger, s'écarter, l'arrêter là ; tout de suite. Il suffisait d'un geste, d'un mot.</p>
<p>Lucifer passa sa main plus bas, pression légère entre ses cuisses. Ses ongles protestèrent contre la table. La pression combinée de ses doigts, de son jean, de la lingerie en-dessous ; c'était intéressant, fascinant même. Chloé n'en souffla mot. La pression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.</p>
<p>Décevant.</p>
<p>De cela non plus, elle n'en souffla mot. Juste une expiration, longue, tremblante sur la fin, cette dernière pression sur son sexe ; ce <em>presque</em> contact. Il tira sa chemise hors de son pantalon, lentement. Elle le laissa faire, sans mot dire, sans interdire.</p>
<p>Elle ne s'interdisait plus de se presser contre lui, d'imaginer.</p>
<p>— Peut-être que nous serons bruyants, silencieux... Peut-être que quelqu'un nous surprendra, il se peut que nous restions seuls au monde jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de cette table, jusqu'à ce que cette vitre se brise sous la tonitruance de nos ébats. Qui peut savoir ?</p>
<p>— Mmh...</p>
<p>Il avait presque fini de tirer l'entièreté du vêtement quand il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Chloé rouvrit les yeux. Il l'observait, attendait encore cette chose d'elle, ce qu'elle ignorait toujours. Lucifer inspira, expira ; brise capiteuse contre sa tempe, dans ses cheveux.</p>
<p>— Tout le monde pourrait nous entendre ; Daniel, Ella, le Lieutenant…</p>
<p>Ils pourraient, oui.</p>
<p>Lucifer ajouta, le ton empressé ;</p>
<p>— Les Brittanies ? Elles ne sont pas loin, après tout. Elles sauraient, comme tout le monde ici, que tu es à moi. Que je suis à toi, sur cette table, le sol, contre la vitre…</p>
<p>Elle retint son souffle, attendit la chute ; l'explosion captivante de toutes ces possibilités.</p>
<p>— N'importe où, Chloé.</p>
<p>Sa bouche revint vers la sienne, ouverte sur son désir grandissant, sur sa respiration enhardie par ses gestes lents, d'une maîtrise du désir qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Le désir était du domaine du Diable, mais elle était sa Reine à présent. Il ne tenait qu'à elle de savoir, de maîtriser, participer à ses envies - quelles qu'elles pussent être. Eux deux, seuls ou avec d'autres... Du simple au plus compliqué, elle restait sa Reine, n'est-ce-pas ?</p>
<p>Elle pouvait savoir. <em>Tout</em> savoir.</p>
<p>N'importe où, à la vue de n'importe qui ici et ailleurs.</p>
<p>C'était elle qu'il voulait, pas ces femmes. Elle avait ce pouvoir.</p>
<p>Chloé cligna des yeux, troublée. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, celles auxquelles Lucifer venait de se soustraire sans plus de délicatesse. Elle ne sentait plus son corps contre le sien, ses mains sur elle n'étaient plus aussi ferventes à "l'intéresser", simplement figées sur sa taille ; indécises. Il y a une seconde encore, Lucifer répondait à son baiser, elle l'avait entendu gémir dans sa bouche.</p>
<p>Elle avait <em>senti</em> son désir pour elle.</p>
<p>— Lucifer ?</p>
<p>— Tu m'embrasses, dit-il en secouant la tête.</p>
<p>Elle le dévisagea.</p>
<p>— Je ne devrais pas ?</p>
<p>— Non.</p>
<p>Réponse inattendue. Bizarre. Il avait l'air contrarié, très contrarié.</p>
<p>— Je-... Désolé ? dit-elle.</p>
<p>Elle enleva ses mains de son dos, lui laissa l'opportunité de reculer. Il continua à la dévisager, toujours contrarié. À choisir entre un Lucifer bavard et muet comme maintenant, Chloé préférait de loin le premier.</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?</p>
<p>— Je-</p>
<p>Eh bien, c'était évident, non ?</p>
<p>Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux, marchant jusqu'à la vitre, puis jusqu'à la porte fermée. L'espace vide entre eux la fit frissonner. Elle remit sa chemise dans son pantalon alors qu'il poursuivait ses déambulations dans la salle d'interrogatoire, un sentiment de honte au fond de sa gorge. À quoi rimait donc tout ce cirque ?</p>
<p>— Tu ne devais pas réagir ainsi... marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en revenant vers elle.</p>
<p>— Tu t'attendais à quoi ? répliqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.</p>
<p>Il agissait comme si Chloé était seule fautive de la situation. C'était lui qui avait susurré des paroles intéressantes dans le creux de son oreille, lui qui l'avait touchée ; il avait commencé tout ça… sans espérer qu'elle réponde à ses avances ?</p>
<p>— À ce que tu me rejettes.</p>
<p>— Excuse-moi ?</p>
<p>— Pour ma défense, mon plan était beaucoup plus prometteur sur papier.</p>
<p>— Qu—</p>
<p>Tirant sur les pans de sa veste, elle leva les bras au ciel.</p>
<p>— Tu planifiais mon rejet ? résuma-t-elle, estomaquée. Pour quoi faire ?</p>
<p>Soudainement moins loquace, Lucifer ne lui offrit qu'un vague haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse, zieutant sa réaction.</p>
<p>Nom d'un chien…</p>
<p>Il essayait encore, c'est ça ?</p>
<p>— Lucifer… le prévint-elle, un doigt tendu vers lui. Arrête d'essayer de me mettre en rogne et explique-moi ce qui se passe.</p>
<p>La mine renfrognée, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches.</p>
<p>— Une explication irait à l'encontre du plan, Chloé.</p>
<p>— Ton trépas aussi et je peux te jurer que mon désir de t'étrangler est à son maximum, là ! Alors…</p>
<p>Elle l'invita à se mettre à table d'un geste brusque de la main, croisant les bras ensuite pour éviter toute tentation de strangulation. Que la tentation était grande… Tout ce cirque, ces femmes, sa façon de l'aguicher ; Chloé avait déjà du mal à contrôler ses émotions dernièrement. Il était mal venu de contrarier la compagne du Diable, peut-être plus que le Diable lui-même. Ce dernier tiqua à l'entente de ses menaces qu'il savait n'être que partiellement exagérée. Elle lui avait déjà tiré dessus, non ?</p>
<p>Il poussa un profond soupir, se frotta le menton.</p>
<p>— J'essaie simplement d'agir dans ton intérêt, Chloé.</p>
<p>Cette introduction n'était pas pour la rassurer, mais elle s'abstint bien de l'interrompre, curieuse de découvrir le fond de sa pensée.</p>
<p>— Je-... J'avais pensé que, si nous avions pu nous lier émotionnellement l'un à l'autre, l'inverse était également possible. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Un amour aussi littéral entre le Diable est une humaine est déjà inédit en soi. Je voulais t'amener à couper notre lien, comme je suis moi-même dans l'incapacité de le faire, et que tu es la source de tous ses sentiments…</p>
<p>Secouant la tête, Lucifer se mit alors à se lamenter sur son échec.</p>
<p>— J'aurais peut-être dû inviter les Brittanies à entrer. Je suis bien plus soucieux des détails, en temps normal, mais le temps me manquait.</p>
<p>— Tu en as manqué un de taille, oui.</p>
<p>Il la regarda, curieux.</p>
<p>— Lequel ?</p>
<p>— Je ne suis pas un jouet, Lucifer.</p>
<p>La voix de Chloé chavira sur son nom, l'énonciation précise d'une trahison dont il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte. Ça ou il se fichait des conséquences pour elle. C'était le plan, non ? Il agissait selon <em>son</em> plan.</p>
<p>Son plan.</p>
<p>Chloé déglutit, son regard porté partout ailleurs que lui pour éviter les larmes, ces émotions incontrôlables qui lui perçait le cœur, de devenir plus devant lui. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, réagir pour un plan, quelque chose de prévu. L'émotion n'avait pas sa place dans ce "prévu", planifié par Lucifer, lui qui avait assuré - lors de leur premier vrai rendez-vous - qu'il ne cherchait pas à la manipuler, à utiliser ses sentiments dans un but maléfique.</p>
<p>Elle s'était sentie stupide, ignorante.</p>
<p>Une perception humaine, sans doute.</p>
<p>Eh bien, celle du Diable n'avait rien à lui envier.</p>
<p>— Tu ne peux pas utiliser mes sentiments pour toi comme ça. Tu ne peux pas me manipuler.</p>
<p>Grimaçant sous l'accusation, le lien implicite entre lui et son Père, Lucifer gronda ;</p>
<p>— Je n'ai rien fait de tel ! J'essaie d'éviter que tu le sois par d'autres !</p>
<p>Chloé cligna des yeux, brûlants sous l'insistance des larmes, d'émotions manipulables par d'autres. Elle secoua la tête, expira, laissa échapper une exclamation tremblante avant de reporter son regard sur Lucifer ; tendu comme un arc près de la porte.</p>
<p>— Autant pour moi, alors… parce que vu d'ici, je me sens manipulée.</p>
<p>Elle haussa les épaules, bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine meurtrie de l'intérieur.</p>
<p>— Sans doute une affaire de perception, hein ? souffla-t-elle.</p>
<p>Il ne dit mot.</p>
<p>Sans prétendre en attendre de lui, Chloé s'avança, le dépassant pour ouvrir la porte. Elle tourna légèrement la tête ; Lucifer regardait droit devant lui, mâchoire serrée, figé par son échec, sa réussite peut-être.</p>
<p>— Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au Lux avec ces filles. Histoire de ne pas ruiner ton plan, hm ?</p>
<p>Et elle le laissa là.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tu parlais d'excuses ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Musique:</p>
<p>For the last time | Dean Lewis </p>
<p>https://open.spotify.com/track/0lfximMUQVygKNbWlFlsP5</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TU PARLAIS D'EXCUSES ?</strong>
</p>
<p>8</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— C'est ça qui te mets en rogne ?</p>
<p>Chloé suspendit son geste, couteau levé au-dessus des poivrons partiellement tranchés.</p>
<p>— Il a joué avec mes sentiments, Maze ! clarifia-t-elle.</p>
<p>Mazikeen ricana au nez et à la barbe des sentiments froissés de sa colocataire. Si la démone avait été là en chair et en os et non pas à l'autre bout du monde - à entendre le brouhaha linguistique qui l'entourait dans ce bar miteux, elle doutait qu'elle soit encore sur ce continent -, Chloé lui aurait lancé son couteau sans se sentir coupable une seule seconde.</p>
<p>Elle l'aurait rattrapé.</p>
<p>Un truc de démon, le truc de Maze.</p>
<p>Au lieu de cela, Chloé fusilla du regard ladite tablette posée contre le mur, abaissant le couperet aiguisé de sa rage incomprise sur ces légumes innocents. Un morceau ou deux tombèrent à ses pieds, comme quelques autres avant. Encore deux morceaux et Trixie mangerait par terre.</p>
<p>Il fallait qu'elle se calme.</p>
<p>Pourquoi avait-elle appelé Maze pour "se calmer" ?</p>
<p>— Bienvenue au club, Decker ; ricana encore cette dernière en levant son verre qu'elle avala ensuite d'une traite sans sourciller</p>
<p>Chloé plissa les yeux.</p>
<p>— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que les sentiments n'étaient pas ton truc ?</p>
<p>— Ça n'empêche pas Lucifer de les utiliser comme bon lui semble. Si tu crois avoir quelque chose de spécial à être manipulée par lui... C'est l'histoire de notre partenariat, finit-elle en vidant un second verre.</p>
<p>— C'est vrai que ce n'est pas nouveau, admit Chloé après réflexion.</p>
<p>La réflexion n'avait plus trop été son fort depuis qu'elle avait quitté Lucifer ; ce manipulateur sans vergogne... Rien n'avait pu la calmer, adoucir sa colère depuis. S'occuper de Trixie lui avait offert un répit partiel, mais - les légumes pouvaient en témoigner - ça n'avait été qu'un pis-aller. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas et, de fait, ne pouvait réfléchir au-delà depuis.</p>
<p>— C'est dans sa nature de-... de forcer les choses à être comme il le souhaite, je sais bien. Mais...</p>
<p>Mazikeen l'interrompit, un sourcil levé ; évitant sans se retourner une chaise lancée dans sa direction. Chloé sursauta, elle ; pourtant hors d'atteinte.</p>
<p>— Tu me parles toujours de sentiments, là ?</p>
<p>— Maze... quelqu'un vient de te lancer une chaise ou j'imagine des choses ? répondit Chloé par une autre question, prenant la tablette à deux mains.</p>
<p>— <strong>CYKA!</strong> hurla-t-on hors champ.</p>
<p>Adossée au comptoir baigné d'alcool renversé, Mazikeen se pencha en avant, attrapa une bouteille intacte derrière le bar et évita ainsi le coup de poing qui lui était destiné. Chloé en venait parfois à se demander si les démons possédaient un sixième sens, des sens tout simplement plus poussés que ceux des humains ou encore des yeux derrière la tête. Ou alors c'était juste du genre de Maze d'éviter les coups aussi facilement qu'elle les donnait.</p>
<p>L'arrière de son crâne percuta le nez de son agresseur, sang et dialecte étranger grossier dans sa plus basique sonorité retentissant dans la cuisine de Chloé. À peine secouée, la démone se servit un autre verre, l'homme titubant hors-champ sans demander son reste.</p>
<p>Une main sur la poitrine, Chloé avait retenu son souffle tout du long, n'expirant qu'une fois l'individu disparu de son champ de vision.</p>
<p>— Bon sang... Maze ! Où est-ce que tu es ?!</p>
<p>— En Russie, pourquoi ?</p>
<p>— Russie ?! Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire là-bas ?</p>
<p>Subitement moins encline à lui répondre, Mazikeen tourna son verre vide entre ses mains, se frotta le bout du nez - un tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise ; lorsqu'il était question de ces "sentiments" auxquelles elle ne comprenait jamais rien à rien, justement. Elle ne comprenait rien à ceux des autres, plutôt.</p>
<p>Elle haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>— Je suis juste venue rendre visite à de vieux amis.</p>
<p>— Qui ; celui qui pisse le sang dans ton dos ou celui étendu à tes pieds ?</p>
<p>Chloé approcha l'écran au plus près, la mine soucieuse.</p>
<p>— Est-ce qu'il respire encore ?!</p>
<p>Maze pencha la tête, silencieuse, avant de donner un coup dans le mollet du pauvre homme étalé sur le plancher. Un faible gémissement leur parvint.</p>
<p>— Tu vois ? s'exclama la démone en se redressant. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.</p>
<p>— Je m'inquiète pour toi, Maze.</p>
<p>— Encore des sentiments, Decker ? soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis un démon.</p>
<p>— Tu es mon amie avant tout, répondit Chloé. Tu me manques, tu manques à Trixie... énormément. Pourquoi tu ne... Pourquoi tu ne rentrerais pas voir tes amis de maintenant, hm ?</p>
<p>Mazikeen ricana à nouveau.</p>
<p>— T'écouter te lamenter sur tes sentiments est suffisamment chiant de Russie, merci.</p>
<p>— Eh bien, j'apprécie ta sollicitude ! répliqua Chloé, vexée.</p>
<p>— Oh arrête un peu, Decker ! On sait toutes les deux pourquoi tu es vraiment en rogne.</p>
<p>Chloé la dévisagea, interdite.</p>
<p>— Parce que Lucifer s'est fichu de moi ? C'est ce que je te répète depuis une heure, Maze !</p>
<p>— Parce que vous avez manqué une occasion en or de vous envoyer en l'air.</p>
<p>Chloé hoqueta sa stupeur, ses joues aussi rouges que les poivrons massacrés sur sa planche à découper. Ce— Ce n'était pas la question !</p>
<p>— Tout n'est pas question de sexe avec Lucifer, marmonna-t-elle.</p>
<p>— Tout est toujours question de <em>sexe</em> avec Lucifer. Et c'est la seule chose qui n'est pas ton fort, la taquina Mazikeen avec un sourire.</p>
<p>Elle marqua une pause, réfléchissant.</p>
<p>— Tu es forte à quoi, déjà ?</p>
<p>— Encore une fois, ce n'est pas la question ; répéta Chloé, agitant son couteau devant l'écran avant d'ajouter par bravade ; Et tu as tort, je sais... je sais y faire.</p>
<p>Comme tout le monde. Elle n'était pas... une bête de sexe, un succube insatiable qui réinventait la luxure en un claquement de doigts. Ou un croisement de membres, dans ce cas précis. Elle n'était pas particulièrement "douée", encore qu'elle détestât ce terme lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe, un acte intime que l'on partageait avec un autre, une autre. Il n'était jamais question de compétences, mais de confiance.</p>
<p>De sentiments.</p>
<p>Non ? Était-ce naïf de sa part ?</p>
<p>Le sexe n'était ni son fort, ni sa faiblesse ; c'était juste du sexe.</p>
<p>Avec Lucifer.</p>
<p>La lame du couteau manqua son annulaire d'un centimètre à peine. Mazikeen, elle, ricanait de plus belle.</p>
<p>— Admets-le. Ça t'emmerde qu'il n'ait pas été sérieux, non ? C'est pas les sentiments le problème, c'est ton abstinence de bonne sœur.</p>
<p>Son sourire s'élargit.</p>
<p>— Il doit être en sérieux manque lui aussi.</p>
<p>— Quoi ?</p>
<p>Mazikeen haussa des épaules, vidant son cinquième verre. L'homme inconscient gémit plus fort à ses pieds, regrettant sa détresse expressive aussitôt qu'un de ses pieds fondit sur son ventre.</p>
<p>— Lucifer ne dit, n'exprime que la vérité, Decker. Même quand il...</p>
<p>Elle ouvrit les guillemets avec une grimace de dégoût.</p>
<p>— ... joue avec tes "sentiments". Même quand il s'agit de sexe. <em>Surtout</em> quand il s'agit de sexe. Quoiqu'il t'ait proposé dans cette salle, tu peux être certaine qu'il disait la vérité. Il ne peut pas mentir, il ne veut pas.</p>
<p>— Mais c'est ce qu'il a fait ! s'exclama Chloé.</p>
<p>Les Brittanys, comment il l'avait poussée dans ses retranchements émotionnels - <em>sexuels !</em> Ce n'était pas vrai, c'était de la manipulation ! C'était... faux.</p>
<p>— Il m'a manipulée.</p>
<p>— Et ça t'a plu, parce que c'était <em>vrai !</em></p>
<p>— Je-</p>
<p>En ayant assez, Maze soupira et lui demanda sans détour ;</p>
<p>— Il bandait ou pas ?!</p>
<p>— Qui "bandait" quoi ?</p>
<p>Bouche grande ouverte, joues rouges, Chloé releva la tête ; apercevant Trixie au coin de salon, la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte derrière elle aussi. Elle dévisageait sa mère avec curiosité, son carnet de devoir dans la main, un crayon dans l'autre.</p>
<p>Fermant puis rouvrant la bouche, Chloé lança un regard désespéré à son amie qui - souriant bien plus qu'elle ne devrait pour son bien et la préservation de l'innocence de sa fille - ouvrit la bouche pour lui venir en aide. La mettre au supplice, plutôt. Chloé la prit de vitesse, ragaillardie par la presque définition du terme sur le bout des lèvres de la démone.</p>
<p>— Maze. Elle...</p>
<p>Cette dernière la fixait sans ciller, amusée ; attendant la suite.</p>
<p>— E-Elle... Elle... hm... Elle veut jouer à colin-maillard avec... ses amis russes.</p>
<p>Elle vit du coin de l'œil l'un de ces "amis russes" se traîner sur le sol, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de Mazikeen. Celle-ci planta son talon dans son dos, le faisant couiner de douleur comme une petite fille. Sa petite fille à elle parut ravie de la nouvelle, s'approchant de la cuisine et de la tablette à nouveau adossée au mur.</p>
<p>— Trop chouette ! Je peux jouer moi aussi ?</p>
<p>Plus rapide que Trixie, Chloé s'empara de la tablette avant qu'elle ne referme ses mains dessus.</p>
<p>— Dans une minute, mon cœur. Maze doit d'abord... trouver un endroit plus approprié pour jouer ; n'est-ce-pas, Maze ?</p>
<p>Mazikeen lâcha un long soupir. Elle se leva, récupérant son téléphone sur le bar ; chose qui permit à Chloé d'avoir une vision plus nette du chaos qu'elle avait provoqué dans ce bar. Colin-maillard faisait des ravages dans le monde entier.</p>
<p>Comment avait-elle fait pour pendre cet homme au lustre par le caleçon tout en—</p>
<p>C'était démoniaque.</p>
<p>C'était Maze.</p>
<p>— Je te rappelle dans une minute, petite humaine ; annonça la démone en enjambant d'autres corps gémissants.</p>
<p>— Profite-en pour saluer Ève de ma part, la taquina Chloé en guise de représailles, parfaitement consciente de ce pourquoi son amie se retrouvait aussi loin de chez elle.</p>
<p>Elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste quand l'expression confiante de Maze se figea sur l'écran. L'écran tourna noir sous le sourire victorieux de Chloé qui tendit la tablette à Trixie, celle s'en retournant gaiement dans sa chambre. Chloé, quant à elle, se remit en quête de préparer le souper. C'était le mardi spécial Tacos - sans Dan, cette fois.</p>
<p>Encore une fois.</p>
<p>Et encore un des effets "Lucifer", de retour dans sa vie et celle de sa fille, même s'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de revoir cette dernière tout le long de ces deux semaines. Il essayait probablement de reporter l'occasion au plus tard possible, le connaissant. C'était sûrement ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, leur toute récente altercation n'aiderait pas à créer d'autres occasions pour sa fille de revoir Lucifer. Elle aurait aimé que Dan puisse venir, pour Trixie. Elle n'avait pas été la meilleure parente des six derniers mois, n'avait pas été grand-chose qu'une ombre à plaindre jusqu'à dernièrement. Elle se sentait mal de "voler" du temps à Dan avec leur fille, d'une certaine manière, sachant tout ce qu'il avait assumé pour lui faciliter les choses. Trixie ne s'était pas plus plainte du désistement de son père que d'ordinaire, elle n'avait pas non plus rechigné à passer une soirée supplémentaire avec sa mère.</p>
<p>Elle aurait été en droit de le faire.</p>
<p>Mais les enfants avaient la capacité extraordinaire de s'adapter aux pires situations, de pardonner.</p>
<p>C'était toujours difficile pour Chloé.</p>
<p>Se pardonner.</p>
<p>Pardonner, aussi. Ça n'avait jamais été son fort.</p>
<p>Ses gestes ralentirent au-dessus des assiettes, des plats sur le feu.</p>
<p>Son fort...</p>
<p>La chaleur du feu monta de son poignet au creux de sa paume encore humide des quelques légumes qu'elle venait de transvaser dans la poêle. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira.</p>
<p>Presque la même chaleur que lui, de sa peau sous son col ; à ce moment-là.</p>
<p>Pas besoin de réfléchir pour trouver réponse à la question crue de Mazikeen.</p>
<p>Elle retira sa main avant de réellement <em>brûler</em> pour le Diable ; ramenée au moment présent par deux coups hésitants à la porte d'entrée. Se frottant la main pour dissiper la sensation plaisante comme légèrement douloureuse des flammes sur sa peau, Chloé marcha jusqu'à la porte, surprise de l'ouvrir sur Lucifer.</p>
<p>Elle le dévisagea, puis le fusilla du regard - agacée de le voir sur le pas de sa porte, agacée de s'en trouver ravie également. Son cœur battit avec plus d'ardeur dans sa poitrine, sans se soucier des justes sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son propos. Ceux qui importaient pour elle, pas à sa libido d'adolescente.</p>
<p>Elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, agacée cette fois de donner raison à Mazikeen. Une démone qui voyait clair dans ses sentiments ; on aurait tout vu.</p>
<p>Il parla le premier, conscient qu'il ne tenait à rien - même pas à quelques mots - de la voir claquer la porte la seconde suivante.</p>
<p>— Inspectrice.</p>
<p>Pas de "Chloé" à ce stade ; il savait être prudent, à l'occasion. S'amuser de ses sentiments ne lui octroyait plus le droit à ce genre d'intimité, l'intimité même dont il avait usé pour la blesser. Les doigts de Chloé restèrent sur la poignée, moins tendus.</p>
<p>— Bonsoir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire timide.</p>
<p>— Si vous êtes venu tenir la chandelle à Maze et ses insinuations sexuelles, vous pouvez repartir ; dit-elle, son autre main sur sa hanche.</p>
<p>Chloé regretta aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Lucifer haussa un sourcil interrogateur, la lueur amusée dans ses yeux n'échappant pas à la jeune femme.</p>
<p>— Un commentaire et je vous frappe, l'avertit-elle d'une voix tendue.</p>
<p>Elle était repartie sur le vouvoiement plus rapidement que d'ordinaire, une spontanéité d'émotions qui démontrait une fois de plus le manquement dont il avait fait preuve à son égard. Naturellement à l'aise avec le vouvoiement, elle ne l'était plus tant que ça ce soir.</p>
<p>Elle était toujours en colère.</p>
<p>Ça avait le don de gêner.</p>
<p>— Je n'oserais pas, Inspectrice. Et...</p>
<p>Il leva les mains, tourna lentement sur lui-même.</p>
<p>— Comme t- vous pouvez le constater, je viens à vous sans intentions belliqueuses. Pas de Brittanys, pas d'armes de séduction massive...</p>
<p>Il eut un regard vers sa ceinture, même plus bas, avant de baisser ses mains, un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>— Enfin... seulement une. Je veux dire, difficile de désarmer une telle arme.</p>
<p>Relevant les yeux, il rencontra le regard noir de Chloé. Son sourire disparut, comme toute petite trace de plaisanterie grivoise portée par celui-ci. Il déglutit, fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>— Difficile pour n'importe qui d'autre que vous, j'imagine ; murmura-t-il en regardant ensuite sa main toujours sur la poignée.</p>
<p>Ça faisait plus de trois commentaires, largement assez pour tourner la poignée, libérer la tension dans ses doigts. Lucifer en eut conscience plus vite qu'elle n'esquissa un geste en ce sens. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Chloé ne lui permit pas d'autres commentaires.</p>
<p>— Bonne soirée, Lucifer !</p>
<p>— Lucifer ?</p>
<p>Lui comme Chloé tournèrent la tête, le premier surpris comme la seconde contrariée par la présence de Trixie. Chloé soupçonnait Maze de lui avoir enseigné quelques techniques "obscures" de démone pour se faufiler ainsi dans le dos des gens sans un bruit. Trixie n'était jamais aussi discrète d'habitude, la preuve eut été le cri de joie qui s'ensuivit, à moitié englouti par sa course folle vers la porte avant d'étreindre de toutes ses forces Lucifer à hauteur de sa taille. Loin de son habituelle répulsion envers les contacts humains rapprochés, Lucifer accueillit ce débordement d'affection d'un sourire et d'une tape, trois plutôt, sur le haut de son crâne ; ce qui, contre tout attente, adoucit la rancœur de Chloé. Suffisamment pour ne pas écarter Trixie et claquer la porte séance tenante.</p>
<p>— Bonsoir, petite.</p>
<p>— Tu en as mis du temps pour venir me voir !</p>
<p>— Eh bien, j'avais...</p>
<p>Il chercha ses mots, regarda brièvement Chloé.</p>
<p>— ... des choses à faire.</p>
<p>— En Enfer ?</p>
<p>Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Trixie n'avait jamais mis en doute sa nature, mais elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet aussi directement non plus. Lucifer était comme n'importe quel adulte "humain" finalement, à croire que les enfants ne pouvaient pas comprendre certaines choses "adultes"... jusqu'à ce qu'ils leur prouvent le contraire.</p>
<p>— Là-bas et ici, répondit-il assez évasivement.</p>
<p>— D'ailleurs, intervint Chloé. Lucifer a sûrement d'autres "choses à faire" ce soir, <em>Monkey. </em>Il allait justement partir, non ? ajouta-t-elle à son intention.</p>
<p>La déception transparaissait sur ses traits qu'il camoufla avec aisance sous un sourire, écartant gentiment les bras de Trixie de sa taille et de son costume hors de prix. Elle l'avait étreinte plus de temps qu'il ne lui fallait pour se plaindre des plis et tâches imaginaires sur ce "tissu de qualité irremplaçable", et pourtant...</p>
<p>Pas un mot, pas une plainte.</p>
<p>Chloé le scruta, perplexe.</p>
<p>Était-ce une autre de ses tentatives de manipulation ? D'utiliser sa fille comme sorte d'intermédiaire ?</p>
<p>Les mots de Mazikeen tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>"Lucifer ne dit, n'exprime que la vérité."</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Était-il... <em>content </em>de voir Trixie ? Au point de tolérer une telle étreinte, vraiment ?</p>
<p>— Bien sûr, dit-il.</p>
<p>— Tu ne peux pas rester ? S'il-te-plaît ? demanda Trixie, toujours accrochée aux pans de sa veste.</p>
<p>— Je-... Je crains que ça ne soit pas à l'ordre du jour, gamine.</p>
<p>— Mais si ! s'exclama Trixie, sautillant sur place. C'est le Mardi Tacos, c'est prévu depuis longtemps et Papa ne sait pas venir ce soir ; hein, Maman ?</p>
<p>— C'est vrai mais— dit Chloé, coupée par l'entrain de sa fille.</p>
<p>— Tu vois ? dit cette dernière en se retournant vers Lucifer. Avec toi, on sera au complet ! Il peut rester, hein ? ajouta-t-elle pour sa mère, joignant les mains en une prière adorable. <em>S'il-te-plaîîîît ?</em></p>
<p>La manipulation venait toujours d'où elle s'y attendait le moins, quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Pourtant, elle devrait être habituée aux demandes adorables quoique irréalisables de sa fille pour telle ou telle autre chose. Mais ça ne l'était pas, irréalisable ; ni vraiment déraisonnable. C'était le Mardi Tacos, ils étaient moins qu'à leur habitude et Chloé ne pouvait pas se décharger de sa culpabilité autrement qu'en acceptant cette si raisonnable demande.</p>
<p>Trixie avait besoin de ça, de cette soirée avec sa mère et... quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait.</p>
<p>Elle regarda tour à tour sa fille et Lucifer, soupirant finalement sa sédition.</p>
<p>— D'accord ! Si t-vous n'avez rien de prévu...</p>
<p>— Rien que je ne puisse reporter, Inspectrice, répondit aussitôt Lucifer, ravi de retrouver une chance d'entrer.</p>
<p>Elle soupira à nouveau, s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage en montrant le salon avec un geste de défaite. Trixie, quant à elle, ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour exprimer sa victoire. Elle sautilla de plus belle, tapa dans ses mains avant de prendre celle de Lucifer dans la sienne, le traînant jusqu'au séjour.</p>
<p>— Génial ! Je vais te raconter tout ce que tu as manqué depuis la dernière fois !</p>
<p>Lucifer échangea un regard avec Chloé, une lueur d'effroi rencontrant celle, ravie, de sa partenaire. Elle qui croyait lui avoir fait une fleur en le laissant passer la soirée en leur compagnie...</p>
<p>Et puis, à toute mauvaise action s'ensuit juste punition, non ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-xXx-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il avait une étrange sensation.</p>
<p>Déplaisante, plutôt.</p>
<p>Lucifer écouta distraitement le compte-rendu terriblement détaillé de Béatrice, regardant fréquemment par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer de la présence de Chloé. Elle était bien là, comme sa fille, comme l'air frais venant de la fenêtre ouverte plus loin.</p>
<p>Il n'était plus en Enfer.</p>
<p>Mais il ne pouvait se départir de cette impression malaisante. C'était semblable à l'Enfer, trop semblable. Chloé ne le regardait pas, le fusillait du regard si elle regardait, elle ne parlait pas, ne criait pas - pas depuis qu'il était entré. Elle l'ignorait.</p>
<p>C'était un enfer.</p>
<p>Il avait cherché à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi et pourtant... c'était insupportable, si insupportable qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le pas de sa porte le soir même. Quelques heures, là était son maximum, sa limite. Tant son absence que ses derniers mots l'avaient poussé à se présenter devant chez elle. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses ; soit rien n'avait changé malgré ses efforts, soit tout avait changé, justement - à un point tel qu'il se retrouvait en Enfer sans même avoir noté la transition. Michael devait être plus impatient à lui faire payer sa dérobade "mythologique" qu'il ne l'avait cru, en ce cas. Il est vrai que cette option semblait farfelue, mais les regards que Chloé lui lançait, la culpabilité constante qu'il ressentait...</p>
<p>Ce n'était pas <em>si</em> farfelu.</p>
<p>Tout semblait si réel, une exacte copie de sa réalité faite pour le tourmenter, utiliser jusqu'à la dernière goutte de culpabilité en lui. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se retrouvât à nouveau pris au piège dans une boucle infernale, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Ni la... Eh bien, on pouvait difficilement parler de "dernière fois" dans ce contexte <em>intemporel.</em></p>
<p>Et pour ce qui était de la première option, disons qu'elle n'était pas plus enviable. Se retrouver au même point, mais seul et "détesté" par la seule personne qui lui était devenue indispensable - on pouvait qualifier cette situation comme pire que l'Enfer. C'était son intention dès le départ, non ? Rester seul, seul manipulé par son Père. Et malgré tout...</p>
<p>La culpabilité, la confusion dans laquelle il se trouvait ; ces deux sentiments perduraient dans chacune de ces deux options, en tout cas.</p>
<p>Alors...</p>
<p><em>Enfer</em> ou enfer relationnel ?</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demanda soudain Béatrice.</p>
<p>— "Fait" ? répéta Lucifer, perplexe.</p>
<p>— Tu fais la même tête que moi quand je sais avoir fait quelque chose de mal. C'est pour ça que maman voulait pas te laisser entrer ? Parce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?</p>
<p>— Je ne dirais pas que c'était "mal", pondéra-t-il. C'était la... <em>meilleure</em> chose à faire ; ça semblait l'être, en tout cas, murmura-t-il ensuite avec un autre regard vers l'inspectrice.</p>
<p>— Donc, c'était "mal" quand même, non ?</p>
<p>Se retournant vers Béatrice, Lucifer soupira et déboutonna sa veste pour s'asseoir plus confortablement dans le divan.</p>
<p>— Je n'en sais rien, gamine. Je ne sais même pas si tout ceci est réel ou seulement le fruit de ma culpabilité.</p>
<p>Après tout, Béatrice qui le sermonnait sur ses choix et actions passées était un châtiment infernal tout à fait valable. Il n'aurait pas mieux fait lui-même. C'était une amélioration à envisager lors de son prochain départ... s'il n'y était pas déjà. Des enfants sermonnant les adultes ; magnifiquement infernal.</p>
<p>— Comment ça ? l'interrogea Béatrice peu après, la mine soucieuse.</p>
<p>Elle se leva du sol, contourna la table du salon et s'assit à ses côtés.</p>
<p>— Ce n'est pas un sujet pour les enfants, à ce que j'ai compris ; éluda Lucifer qui ne voulait pas irriter davantage Chloé en abordant de tels sujets avec sa progéniture.</p>
<p>Progéniture aussi curieuse que sa mère, un trait de caractère admirable, il faut dire.</p>
<p>— Je ne suis plus une enfant !</p>
<p>— Permets-moi d'en douter, <em>petite.</em></p>
<p>— J'ai déjà neuf ans. Tu es une enfant jusqu'à tes huit ans, tout le monde sait ça !</p>
<p>— Vraiment ?</p>
<p>Elle hocha la tête, se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à frôler ses genoux. Lucifer s'étonna de ne pas réagir comme à l'accoutumée ; à reculer, se lever, n'importe quoi pour garder une certaine distance de sécurité entre eux. Il n'avait pas plus réagi à son embrassade sur le pas de la porte. C'était peut-être en lien avec son âge, comme elle le prétendait ; ou un autre tourment de l'Enfer. L'un ou l'autre, Lucifer ne risquait pas grand-chose à partager ses inquiétudes.</p>
<p>Si Béatrice n'était plus une enfant, elle comprendrait. Si elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination coupable, elle l'écouterait simplement.</p>
<p>— Dis-moi, l'encouragea-t-elle. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?</p>
<p>Encore hésitant, elle insista ;</p>
<p>— Allez ! Je t'ai aidé à entrer, non ? Tu peux me faire confiance.</p>
<p>— Béatrice Decker, dit-il, époustouflé. Aurais-tu usé de ton charme sur ta mère à des fins personnelles ?</p>
<p>La petite - plus si petite que cela, à l'en croire - haussa les épaules avec un sourire espiègle.</p>
<p>— Pour aider un ami, plutôt.</p>
<p>Lucifer la regarda, souriant également.</p>
<p>Ami.</p>
<p>Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché l'affection de Béatrice, mais ce terme, ce titre, éveilla quelque chose en lui ; quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu ressentir ailleurs que dans la réalité, sur Terre. C'était bien trop "plaisant" comme sensation, pour être née de l'Enfer.</p>
<p>Malgré tout, il avait besoin d'en être sûr.</p>
<p>— Je suis impressionné ! la félicita-t-il.</p>
<p>— En échange, tu peux me dire ce qui t'ennuie, n'est-ce-pas ?</p>
<p>Il plissa les yeux, de plus en plus impressionné.</p>
<p>— Tu iras loin, gamine, à n'en pas douter. Une confession pour un service rendu, hm ? Cela me paraît équitable.</p>
<p>Béatrice se pencha vers lui avec une expression concentrée, sérieuse.</p>
<p>— J'ai fait quelque chose qui a été "mal" perçu par ta mère pour... pour la protéger. Si ça a marché - ce qui est probablement le cas, étant donné sa réaction -, cet endroit n'est que le fruit de mon tourment, ma punition en Enfer...</p>
<p>— Tu ne peux pas être puni en Enfer, le contredit aussitôt Béatrice en s'écartant de lui. Tu es le Roi ! Le roi punit les mauvaises personnes, il n'est pas puni.</p>
<p>— C'est plus affaire de culpabilité que de royauté, gamine. Vois-tu, je me sens... <em>coupable</em> depuis ce que j'ai fait à ta mère.</p>
<p>— Mais pourquoi tu serais en Enfer juste pour ça ?</p>
<p>— J'ai développé un lien émotionnel très fort avec Chloé alors... s'il se brise, je ne me vois pas finir ailleurs que là-bas.</p>
<p>— Tu crois qu'il est brisé ? chuchota Béatrice, attristée.</p>
<p>Lucifer secoua la tête, son regard à nouveau porté vers Chloé.</p>
<p>— Comment savoir, gamine ? Je ne ressens que culpabilité depuis des heures. Je n'arrive pas à séparer le vrai du faux...</p>
<p>— Mais si !</p>
<p>Il la dévisagea.</p>
<p>— Tu es le Diable, expliqua Béatrice avec conviction. C'est ton truc de séparer le vrai du faux. Tu te concentres sur un détail au lieu de réfléchir à l'ensemble, comme moi avec la géométrie.</p>
<p>Elle secoua la tête, soupirant ;</p>
<p>— J'aime pas la géométrie...</p>
<p>— Curieuse allégorie, gamine.</p>
<p>— C'est quoi une "allégorie" ?</p>
<p>— C'est-...</p>
<p>Lucifer soupira, secouant la tête lui aussi.</p>
<p>— Peu importe.</p>
<p>— Tu sens quoi, là ? enchaîna la petite, vocabulaire et géométrie laissées dans un coin.</p>
<p>— Hormis ton souffle sur ma joue ? rétorqua Lucifer en s'écartant quelque peu, pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec ce genre de proximité.</p>
<p>— Vide-toi la tête, lui conseilla-t-elle. Concentre-toi sur l'ensemble, pas le détail.</p>
<p>— C'est ridicule...</p>
<p>— Allez ! l'encouragea-t-elle.</p>
<p>— Telle mère, telle fille ; grommela Lucifer avant de se soumettre à ses directives. Très bien, très bien !</p>
<p>L'ensemble, hm ?</p>
<p>Une vision d'ensemble. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de privilégier une réflexion globale au souci des détails ; il était réputé pour cela. Chloé serait d'accord pour dire que la vérité était affaire de détails, de preuves dispersées çà et là.</p>
<p>Rassemblées en un tout cohérent.</p>
<p>Lucifer échangea un regard avec Béatrice, contrarié.</p>
<p>Elle avait raison... bon sang.</p>
<p>Accordant davantage de crédits à son conseil de prime abord farfelu, Lucifer passa en revue les détails ; pas un à un, cette fois. Non, cette fois-ci, il prit le temps de les assembler en un tout cohérent. Et tout lui criait que c'était bien réel, qu'il se sentait coupable à raison, qu'il détestait avoir reproduit le comportement détestable de son Père, détestait devoir repartir bientôt pour le "bien de tous" excepté le leur. Il détestait ne pas savoir quoi faire de ce temps ensemble sans risquer d'aggraver les choses.</p>
<p>Il détestait être la principale raison de ses tourments, autant que de ne plus l'être.</p>
<p>Et pour tout cela, il se sentait coupable ; faible.</p>
<p>Bien loin de l'homme que Chloé méritait.</p>
<p>Là était la vérité.</p>
<p>Lucifer soupira fortement, notant le regard de la petite sur lui, celle-ci avertie que sa technique avait porté ses fruits ; quoiqu'il ne se sentît pas moins coupable qu'auparavant. C'était pire, en fait. <em>Réellement </em>pire.</p>
<p>Souriant timidement à Béatrice, il la complimenta à nouveau ;</p>
<p>— Nul doute que tu as toutes les qualités de ta mère. Merci.</p>
<p>— De rien. Alors ?</p>
<p>— Alors quoi ?</p>
<p>Béatrice montra Chloé d'un bref hochement de tête, chuchotant plus bas encore avec un air de conspiration ;</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? Est-ce que c'est réel ?</p>
<p>— Malheureusement, oui. J'imagine que... que notre lien est plus fort que mes vaines tentatives pour le briser.</p>
<p>— C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?</p>
<p>— Oui et non, répondit Lucifer, inspirant profondément.</p>
<p>Le regard de Chloé transperçait le dos de sa veste, sa chemise et sa chair hérissée par une appréhension grandissante. Pas de doute, le lien était toujours là ; inébranlable. Il se sentait presque idiot d'avoir cru pouvoir le défaire aussi simplement.</p>
<p>Aussi idiot que d'avoir contrarié l'inspectrice.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi "non" ? le questionna Béatrice, avide de tout savoir, comme à son agaçante habitude.</p>
<p>— Elle m'en veut.</p>
<p>Il n'osa pas se retourner cette fois, mais Béatrice le fit, elle, souriant à sa mère.</p>
<p>— Je crois bien.</p>
<p>Lucifer laissa échapper une exclamation moqueuse.</p>
<p>— Tu <em>crois</em>, gamine ?</p>
<p>Cette dernière haussa les épaules, son regard toujours porté sur sa mère qui n'avait de cesse de le fusiller du regard, quoiqu'elle fasse. Plus elle le regardait, plus la culpabilité le rongeait. Terrible sensation, vraiment.</p>
<p>À l'antagonisme des sensations ressenties dans la salle d'interrogatoire.</p>
<p>— Elle est nerveuse aussi. Fâchée et nerveuse, répondit-t-elle.</p>
<p>— Nerveuse, tu dis ?</p>
<p>Elle hocha la tête.</p>
<p>— Elle est toujours brusque quand elle est stressée. Même chose quand elle est fâchée sur moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. C'était si mal que ça ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite. Du genre... "licorne sur capot du voisin'' ?</p>
<p>Lucifer fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>— "Licorne sur capot du voisin" ? répéta-t-il, intrigué, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.</p>
<p>— Ma dernière grosse bêtise, l'éclaira-t-elle.</p>
<p>— Je vois. Eh bien... Difficile de soutenir la comparaison avec tes... animaux fantastiques, petite ; mais j'imagine que mon comportement s'en approche, oui.</p>
<p>Elle réfléchit, lèvres pincées.</p>
<p>— Alors tu devrais lui demander pardon ; ça ira mieux après.</p>
<p>Il rit, secoua la tête. La dernière fois qu'il avait demandé pardon, c'était... C'était <em>avant.</em> Cela n'avait pas empêché sa famille de le rejeter, de le laisser pourrir dans ce lieu de cauchemars et de souffrances qui n'avaient que faire du pardon.</p>
<p>— Je doute que cela soit aussi simple.</p>
<p>— Ma maîtresse dit toujours qu'il faut parler avec l'autre pour arranger les choses, s'excuser ; insista Béatrice.</p>
<p>— Les miennes n'ont pas ce genre de discours, je t'assure.</p>
<p>— Tu en as plusieurs ?</p>
<p>— Je-</p>
<p>Lucifer la regarda, regarda Chloé.</p>
<p>— Je suis à peu près certain que ce sujet est réservé au plus de neuf ans, dit-il. Tu parlais d'excuses ? embrailla-t-il rapidement.</p>
<p>Elle hocha la tête, n'insistant pas. Il poussa un autre soupir, se frotta les mains.</p>
<p>— Encore faudrait-il que ta mère m'adresse la parole...</p>
<p>— Je peux t'arranger le coup ! proposa-t-elle, excitée à cette idée.</p>
<p>Il la dévisagea, indécis.</p>
<p>— Qu'as-tu en tête ?</p>
<p>— Mais d'abord... ! Ma part du marché !</p>
<p>Il recula, haussant les sourcils.</p>
<p>— Encore ?</p>
<p>— Une faveur pour un service rendu, c'est ta devise, non ? Maze me l'a dit et tu le dis tout le temps, aussi ! le piégea-t-elle, tout sourire.</p>
<p><em>Telle mère, telle fille...</em> Lucifer était très loin du compte. Elle était pire, bien pire. Il la scruta sans un mot, aussi inquiet de ce service requis que de ne pas pouvoir arranger les choses entre lui et Chloé. Ils leur restaient si peu de temps ensemble. Au final, c'est ce qui le décida à risquer un autre partenariat avec une autre "Decker".</p>
<p>— J'ose espérer que ta faveur en vaut la chandelle, gamine ; maugréa Lucifer en lui tendant la main.</p>
<p>Elle la lui serra, son sourire radieux inquiétant plus le Diable qu'il n'aurait dû.</p>
<p>— Fais-moi confiance !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-xXx-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La soirée avait pris une tournure plaisante, Chloé devait bien l'admettre. C'était son attente première, avant que Lucifer ne s'impose - ne fusse imposé par Trixie - chez elle. Dès lors, elle avait craint des longs silences pesants, des regards, des gestes maladroits.</p>
<p>Et il y avait bien eu tout cela, d'une certaine façon.</p>
<p>Malgré tout, ça n'avait pas été un total fiasco sur fond de tacos épicés, de verres de vin brisés par la colère, les cris et les larmes.</p>
<p>C'était une surprise, une agréable surprise.</p>
<p>Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs Trixie d'en être la principale responsable. Plus que cela, elle en était certaine. L'instinct des mères...</p>
<p>Les messes basses entre elle et Lucifer dans le salon ne lui avait pas échappé, pas plus que la question innocente de sa fille cinq minutes plus tard concernant les préparations restantes à faire. Chloé avait répondu, accepté qu'on l'aide.</p>
<p>Et Lucifer l'avait rejointe.</p>
<p>Pendant un instant, elle l'avait soupçonné d'avoir manigancé contre elle, pour lui faire faire ce qu'il désirait<em> ; encore. </em>Puis elle avait noté son expression ; timide, tendue par la crainte d'empiéter son espace vital, comment Trixie l'avait poussé en avant avec un sourire encourageant...</p>
<p>C'était bien elle le cerveau de l'opération.</p>
<p>Chloé avait été tentée de se rétracter, prétendre ne plus avoir besoin d'aide ou n'importe quelle autre excuse bidon pour ne pas avoir affaire à lui d'aussi près. Au lieu de cela, elle avait hoché la tête - aussi timide que lui. Elle le revoyait dans son coin de la cuisine, les manches retroussées, dos à elle la plus grande partie du temps, à couper, assaisonner, goûter, proposer d'un ton posé une amélioration de son cru. Il y avait eu du silence, des regards.</p>
<p>Une question. Une seule.</p>
<p>Elle avait craqué la première. Enfin... ce n'était pas une "compétition". Elle avait simplement voulu savoir, plus qu'elle n'avait voulu le punir.</p>
<p>— Ça ne va pas à l'encontre de ton plan ; de venir ici ?</p>
<p>Il s'était tourné vers elle, lui offrant son plein visage plutôt que son profil. Un sourire ensuite, dont elle n'avait pu comprendre qu'une moitié des émotions y étant exprimées.</p>
<p>— J'ai toujours eu horreur des plans.</p>
<p>Elle avait serré le chiffon qu'elle tenait, serré jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne complètement, jusqu'à ce que l'alarme du four ne la fasse sursauter et ne sépare leur regard pour le reste des préparatifs. Davantage, même, si elle comptait le repas et cette dernière demi-heure à l'attendre sortir de la chambre de Trixie.</p>
<p>Prenant son verre de vin rouge sur la table de salon, elle sourit. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir comment sa fille en était venue à convaincre Lucifer de lui lire une histoire avant de se coucher. Une sacrée longue histoire, à en juger par le temps passée seule avec ses pensées, assise dans le divan. Chloé entendait de temps à autre Lucifer s'exclamer à travers la porte entrouverte, Trixie rire aux éclats ou les deux parler avec entrain de l'existence plausible ou non des licornes sur Terre.</p>
<p>Le silence était revenu depuis quelques minutes, c'était qu'ils étaient sans doute parvenus à un accord sur la question.</p>
<p>Elle but une gorgée de vin, ramenant ses pieds nus sur le divan.</p>
<p>Son regard s'égara vers la fenêtre toujours ouverte, les rideaux bougeant de temps à autre sous la brise du soir. Il était déjà tard, trop tard pour une histoire aussi longue, mais Chloé se garda bien de se lever et d'écourter ce moment entre eux. Elle se garderait bien d'écourter quoi que ce soit, même le fil de ses pensées. Tant de choses lui traversaient l'esprit, aussi brèves que le souffle du vent parfois, comme ce qui lui restait à faire d'ici aux prochains interrogatoires demain en milieu de matinée, et des choses aussi difficiles à mouvoir que le battant de la fenêtre, comme ce qui avait amené Lucifer chez elle plutôt qu'au Lux avec ces filles, ce que Mazikeen, Linda avaient dit.</p>
<p>Vérité, discussion.</p>
<p>Sentiments.</p>
<p>— J'ai horreur des licornes, maugréa-t-on dans son dos.</p>
<p>Chloé tourna la tête, Lucifer fermant la porte de la chambre de Trixie avec un air grognon.</p>
<p>— Je les détestais déjà à l'époque ; toujours à enfoncer leur corne n'importe où…</p>
<p>Elle fronça les sourcils, souriant malgré elle.</p>
<p>— Alors les licornes existent ?</p>
<p>— "Existaient", corrigea Lucifer après avoir récupéré son verre sur la table à manger.</p>
<p>Il en but une gorgée, lèvres pincées quand une question brûlait celles de Chloé. Elle posa sa main libre de vin sur le dos du divan, étendit ses jambes sur les coussins.</p>
<p>— Donc… Une corne ? Enfoncée-... ?</p>
<p>Observant avec grand soin les mouvements du vin dans son verre pour ne pas croiser son regard hilare, Lucifer répondit ;</p>
<p>— J'ai connu meilleur godemichet depuis.</p>
<p>Elle pouffa de rire, son verre penché par son hilarité répandant alcool sur sa cuisse. Lucifer se joignit à elle, plus maître de ses gestes qu'elle ne l'était cependant. Elle s'essuya maladroitement la jambe, peau ruisselante de liquide rouge et imbibant le tissu du divan sous elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia sa colère, toutes ces pensées, ces questions sans réelles réponses, pour rire avec son compagnon.</p>
<p>Compagnon.</p>
<p>Leurs rires se tarirent l'instant suivant, communément rattrapés par leur situation, leur ressenti différent mais "lié" par une manipulation supérieure, si Chloé donnait crédit aux craintes de Lucifer. Ce dernier la regarda, à nouveau tendu. Il n'avait eu de cesse de l'être depuis qu'il était entré ici. Depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que cela.</p>
<p>Depuis son retour.</p>
<p>Avant son départ.</p>
<p>Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas plus été détendue de son côté.</p>
<p>N'y avait-il aucun moyen de dépasser ça ? De dépasser leur condition littérale ?</p>
<p>D'en tirer avantage ?</p>
<p>Ce n'était pas une…<em> punition.</em></p>
<p>Peut-être devait-il simplement cesser de voir, percevoir leur situation actuelle comme telle ; une punition.</p>
<p>Perdue dans ses pensées, Chloé nota que Lucifer avait posé son verre et récupéré sa veste sur la chaise à côté de lui.</p>
<p>— Je-... Je devrais t- vous laisser, Inspectrice. Merci pour cette soirée.</p>
<p>— Attends ! Lucifer, attends.</p>
<p>Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée.</p>
<p>— Oui, Inspectrice ? s'enquit-il de son ton poli, sa nervosité ressortant d'autant plus qu'il s'évertuait à la lui dissimuler.</p>
<p>La vérité, avait dit Maze. Partout, inévitable pour lui.</p>
<p>— Je-, dit-elle, aussi nerveuse que lui, aussi vulnérable.</p>
<p>Elle montra la place libre auprès d'elle avec un sourire timide.</p>
<p>— C'était… c'était une belle soirée et je-je détesterais qu'elle se finisse de cette façon.</p>
<p>— De quelle façon ?</p>
<p>— Sur des non-dits.</p>
<p>Il la dévisagea avec appréhension. Elle poursuivit ;</p>
<p>— Je détesterais que tu repartes là-bas sur des non-dits.</p>
<p>Elle haussa les épaules, lèvres serrées sur ses émotions qui s'en extirpèrent sous une note chevrotante.</p>
<p>— Je déteste l'idée que tu doives repartir, mais si tu le dois…</p>
<p>Elle secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Je n'ai pas de contrôle là-dessus, mais j'aimerais au moins pouvoir contrôler - avoir "l'impression" de contrôler - ce qui se passe entre nous, maintenant. Et pour y arriver, faire en sorte que ça marche entre nous, il faudrait d'abord qu'on en parle, non ?</p>
<p>Elle croisa son regard qui naviguait entre incertitude et crainte depuis tout à l'heure. On aurait dit un animal en cage, griffes enfoncées dans ses poches, regard à l'affût d'une sortie propice, crocs prêts à surgir de ses lèvres muettes. L'on apparentait le Diable à une bête dans la plupart des cas, sauvage.</p>
<p>Vulnérable.</p>
<p>Lucifer soupira quelques instants plus tard.</p>
<p>— S'agira-t-il d'une conversation en toute sobriété ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux tournés vers son verre vide.</p>
<p>Elle sourit, vida le sien à son tour avant de le lui tendre.</p>
<p>— Tout dépend du service.</p>
<p>Il lui rendit son sourire, toujours crispé mais cheminant lentement vers une détente bienvenue. Posant sa veste sur le meuble le plus proche, il lui prit le verre des mains, effleurant ses doigts des siens. Exactement comme à l'heure du souper, pour la même raison - l'abolissement de la sobriété.</p>
<p>Des gestes maladroits… Il y en avait eu, il y en aurait encore.</p>
<p>— Le meilleur que l'on puisse trouver sur Terre… et ailleurs, assura-t-il.</p>
<p>Le meilleur, il l'était, sans le moindre doute. Il suffisait de voir comment - en l'espace de cinq minutes à peine - il avait rempli leur verre respectif, une quantité pas trop déraisonnable et adéquate à deux-trois non-dits "dits" entre eux, et l'avait rejointe dans le salon. Son excellence s'arrêtait à la passation du breuvage, cependant ; Lucifer redevenant muet comme une carpe une fois assis à l'autre bout du fauteuil. Chloé avait replié ses jambes aussitôt, mur de chair et de vin versé contre sa poitrine d'où ne sortaient que les vibrations de son cœur.</p>
<p>Aucun n'était "meilleur" pour ce qui allait suivre.</p>
<p>Ils leur avaient fallu des années pour avouer une chose, un sentiment déjà si évident pour leur entourage. Même pour Maze.</p>
<p>Non, peut-être pas pour Maze.</p>
<p>Chloé inspira quand Lucifer soupira, leur souffle et amorce verbale abolies par celle de l'autre ;</p>
<p>— Lucifer, je-</p>
<p>— Je voudr-</p>
<p>Ils échangèrent un rire, un regard.</p>
<p>— Pardon, s'excusa Chloé, tu voulais dire quelque chose ?</p>
<p>— Non, je- J'imagine qu'il convient de te laisser commencer, vu mon comportement de ce matin. Ce n'est que justice.</p>
<p>— Ce matin, oui... répéta-t-elle en dépliant légèrement les jambes, ses orteils à un centimètre de la cuisse de Lucifer.</p>
<p>Elle hocha la tête, pensive.</p>
<p>— Autant commencer par là.</p>
<p>Elle pourrait commencer par exprimer bien des choses ; sa colère, pourquoi pas ? Elle ne s'en était pas séparée toute la journée durant et une bonne partie de la soirée. Elle l'était toujours ; plus autant, juste... profondément agacée qu'il ait eu recours à ce genre de stratagème, encore une fois, malgré tout ce qui avait changé entre eux. Elle pouvait commencer par les reproches, d'ailleurs. Début de conversation typique - à rappeler les fautes de l'autre, enchaîner sur ce qui importait vraiment ensuite.</p>
<p>Mais elle en avait assez de cette tension constante entre eux.</p>
<p>— Tu avais l'air de croire que tu pouvais mettre un terme à ce que je ressentais pour toi avec ces filles et tes tentatives pour me séduire dans la salle d'interrogatoire...</p>
<p>— Correction ; le Diable ne <em>tente</em> jamais de séduire, il séduit ; l'interrompit Lucifer, fidèle à lui-même.</p>
<p>— Rappelle-moi qui est resté en plan et qui est partie ? rétorqua-t-elle, plus amusée que fâchée par son intervention.</p>
<p>Il grimaça.</p>
<p>— Bien vu.</p>
<p>Elle sourit tandis qu'il sirotait son verre. Au moins en étaient-ils revenus aux bonnes vieilles taquineries. Elle reprit ;</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce qui t'as amené à croire ça ?</p>
<p>Il soupira.</p>
<p>— C'est compliqué.</p>
<p>— Commence par le simple, alors.</p>
<p>Il posa son verre sur la table du salon, avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses encore éloignées de ses propres jambes. Il frotta ses mains ensemble, le front plissé.</p>
<p>— Mes sentiments pour toi sont aussi réels, aussi "libres" de choix que je choisis de respirer, Chloé. Et... je ne doute pas des tiens. C'est juste que- Toi et moi n'avons jamais été vraiment libres de choisir, depuis le début. Et...</p>
<p>Il secoua la tête.</p>
<p>— Je n'envisage pas de poursuivre notre relation dans ces mêmes conditions. Je veux plus ; pour toi, pour moi.</p>
<p>— Tu parles de ce schéma, c'est ça ? Perséphone et tout le reste ?</p>
<p>— De ça et... d'autre chose.</p>
<p>— Autre chose ? Quoi ?</p>
<p>Lucifer tourna la tête de biais, l'indécision rencontrant l'incompréhension. Ils se dévisagèrent, Chloé serrant son verre intact contre sa poitrine.</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Lucifer ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.</p>
<p>— Ce n'est pas dramatique en soi, se défendit-il aussitôt, énigmatique et nerveux comme jamais. Enfin... Ce fut dramatique pour moi à l'époque, mais- mais à présent... Disons qu'à défaut d'en connaître la raison, je me suis fait une raison et-</p>
<p>— Dis-moi simplement de quoi il s'agit, le coupa Chloé sans ciller, retenant son souffle la seconde suivante.</p>
<p>Il se redressa quelque peu, la fixant tout du long, sans oser dire. Peut-être l'air désespéré, effrayé, de Chloé l'aida à franchir le pas, les mots si difficiles à dire, de cette époque. Effrayée, elle l'était - n'en était pas loin. C'est vrai... qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus terrible, plus difficile à lui révéler que sa véritable nature ?</p>
<p>Il les dit. Enfin, il les lui dit.</p>
<p>— Tu es un miracle, Chloé.</p>
<p>Elle le dévisagea avec un air interdit, fronça les sourcils autant qu'il était possible de soumettre son expression faciale à la perplexité qui l'habitait.</p>
<p>— Merci pour le compliment, mais...</p>
<p>— C'est à comprendre au sens <em>littéral </em>du terme, en fait.</p>
<p>— Quoi ? dit-elle, faute d'y comprendre quelque chose.</p>
<p>— C'est assez long à expliquer. Pour simplifier ; mon Père est du genre... <em>intrusif</em>, pour ne pas dire abusif. Il aurait, à ce qu'il semblerait, jugé bon de donner un léger coup de pouce à ton père et ta mère pour te concevoir.</p>
<p>Suite à quoi, Lucifer haussa les épaules, crispé mais souriant à ses côtés.</p>
<p>— Un coup de "hanches", plutôt. Plusieurs, à n'en pas douter - il n'en faut pas moins pour un miracle digne de ce nom, au nom de Dieu.</p>
<p>Un miracle.</p>
<p>Chloé, divine conception assise près du Diable, à siroter vins et paroles <em>non-dites</em>, réagit à cette nouvelle de la moins miraculeuse des façons ;</p>
<p>— Oh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'essaierai de update à intervalles régulier le temps de rattraper l'avance déjà publiée sur ffnet en français.<br/>Si pas tous les jours - au moins une à deux fois par semaine jusqu'au prochain chapitre écrit. </p><p>N'hésitez pas à mettre un kudos ou commenter si ce premier chapitre vous a plu :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>